


CryROMANCING

by Necro (Charlie_M)



Series: Phoenix Rising [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Fighting, Oral Sex, Sassing, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_M/pseuds/Necro
Summary: In a moment of terror and desperation, Phoenix Merce runs through a portal that transports her to another dimension. There, she's taken under Hanzo Hasashi's wing.With his help, she builds a new life... and then she meets Kuai Liang.





	1. A Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent. I'm self-indulgent. No self-control; no regrets.

Nix should have known better. She should have listened to that scared voice in the back of her mind. She shouldn’t have trusted him. She should have run sooner. She should have disappeared while she had the chance.

But she hadn't and now she’s paying the price. Sprinting for her life in an unfamiliar forest, with a sliver of watery moonlight her only guide. She hopes the men chasing her are as blind as she is. It’s a small hope—she saw their gear before she tore ass for the safety of the trees. They seem professional. They probably have night-vision goggles.

She is so screwed.

A branch whips across her face, snapping across the bridge of her nose. She yelps, a hand twitching up to the smarting wound. Pure adrenaline keeps her from halting and doubling over but it's a near thing. It may just be sweat and tears, but it feels wet. A trickle of liquid drips down to her parted lips and coats her tongue. She tastes copper.

Behind her, the operatives (mercenaries?) aren’t even bothering with silence. They know what she does—this is going to end very soon, and no one can save her. Nix never was one for exercise. Her legs and lungs are burning, there’s a stitch in her side, and the difficulty of the terrain is draining her energy. If she doesn’t trip first, she’s going to collapse.

A bullet sings past her head, buries in the trunk of a tall tree. Bark explodes at the impact, spraying splinters in her direction. She half-ducks and throws an arm up, trying to shield her eyes. Changing tactics, she weaves between the trees, hyper-aware of the heavy footsteps dogging her. God, they sound so  _close._  She doesn’t dare look behind her.

Something shimmers up ahead, like heat off asphalt in summer. She squints and angles towards it, not sure what it is but having nothing else to run towards. It’s a goal at least, something to keep her moving. Her body protests, but she manages another burst of speed. It disappears right as she reaches it and the world…shifts.

Nix isn’t sure what happens, but it feels strange. Kind of like running through the world’s biggest, thickest spider-web. God, she hopes there aren’t any Harry Potter-size arachnids wandering around. That would just be the icing on the metaphorical shit-cake.

Distracted, she doesn’t realize she’s slowed down until someone collides with her. Hard.

She screams as she hits the ground, leaves and dirt in her mouth. Someone is trying to pin her down. Adrenaline floods her anew.  _This is it_ , she thinks, even as she flings a wild elbow back,  _I’m going to die._  Her flailing only allows her to squirm onto her back before a gun is in her face. The breath punches out of her like she's been knocked down all over again.

Desperate tears spring to her eyes and make tracks down her dirty cheeks. The man staring down the barrel has most of his face covered, including (yes) night-vision goggles. She can’t see his expression, but she’s sure there’s not much there, anyway. Nix tries to swallow past her heart in her throat.

“Why,” she demands. Her voice breaks. “Why is he doing this?!”

“Not my fucking business,” the man replies.

There are two more, flanking her on either side—the other three must have gotten lost along the way. And why the hell does it take six men to take her down anyway?! One of them has another gun trained on her, but the other fishes a portable camera from his belt. He aims the lens at her, the click of the shutter loud in her ears. Nix glances at him, eyes wide.

“Is that for him or you?” she asks.

The man, with his goggles flipped up so he can see the camera screen, flicks her a dispassionate look. No doubt, there will be another photo when they put her lights out for good. She prays there won’t be anything in between. The thought of torture makes a fresh layer of sweat break out across her skin.

“Both,” he replies.

She shudders. This isn’t how she wanted to die. Well, she doesn’t want to die period, but knowing it’s an inevitability, this isn’t how she hoped it would end. She had hoped for friends or loved ones by her side. Nix doesn’t want to die with the taste of blood and fear (and dirt) on her tongue, betrayal heavy in her chest, in the company of strange men. But then, who does?

The man in the middle shifts, finger slipping to the trigger. She prays to whatever or whoever may be listening that it won’t hurt, at least.

“Say good—”

“ **G** **ET OVER HERE**!”

Nix yelps as a blade rips through the man’s stomach, attached to a chain. The chain goes taut and the man flies back like a yo-yo, shouting in pain and fear. He’s dragged across the forest, leaves flying up in his wake. A man in a yellow and black uniform is at the other end. He dispatches the mercenary with a series of moves almost too fast for her to follow. All she really computes is the snap of a neck.

The operative's comrades turn their attention on the newcomer. Nix spares a worried thought for the strange man, but that doesn’t stop her from scrambling away. Gunfire erupts behind her and her heart stutters double-time. She's never been this close to a firefight before. Survival screams through her veins, but she can’t make herself run anymore.

A branch of lightning strikes the ground just a few feet in front of her, the crack of energy deafening. Nix gasps and falls flat on her ass, wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the man that appears in its wake. He’s not the same one that attacked the mercenaries. He’s wearing a conical hat and a white and blue outfit, similar to the other man’s in that it looks like the kind martial artists wear.

Nix glances over her shoulder, debating another swift getaway. Which way is safer? Does she even have the energy to get anywhere? An explosion of fire (that came from the guy in yellow?) and volley of bullets decides for her. 

“Do not be afraid, Phoenix Merce,” the hat-man says.

She whips her head back towards him, shock and fear making her stupid. “And why not?!”

“I am not here to harm you,” he replies.

As if to prove this, he clasps his hands behind his back. His posture, though straight and attentive, is relaxed. Hell, even if he is lying, Nix is in no position to do anything about it. Best to focus on what she can.

“Y-you just appeared out of nowhere,” she says.

“Not nowhere.”

She has no idea what that’s supposed to mean. He wasn’t there one second, and there the next. It seems like a pretty clear classification to her, but whatever. People that travel through weather phenomenon get to make the final call about... things like this.

“Who are you?” she asks, “How do you know my name?”

He moves an arm from behind his back slowly, wary of frightening her. When he extends it, open and palm up, Nix realizes he’s offering assistance. She stares for a moment, hesitant. One part of her is rejoicing, because despite impossible odds, she’s found an ally. Another part of her rails against the first, at her continued stupidity and gullibility. A third, big part of her is just so  _tired._

Nix places her hand in his. He all but hauls her off the ground, her muscles protesting movement. Once she’s on her feet, she starts brushing herself of debris, just for something to do other than stare.

“I am Raiden, the god of thunder.”

Her hands stutter, eyes slanting at him sideways. If he hadn’t made such an entrance, she’d be inching back already. As it is, she’s not inclined to accuse him of insanity, so thunder-god it’ll have to be. The thought is… disorienting, but not any more so than the rest of this night.

Thunder god. Good... well, god.

“Ah, I see.” Her voice sounds far away.

Raiden considers her with concern, and she notices that his eyes are pupil-less and kind of glow-y. Nix reminds herself to breathe. In, slow. Out, slow. Good, just keep doing that. Now isn’t the time to pass out.

“You have been through an ordeal tonight,” he says, “You should not push yourself.”

“I’ll be okay,” she replies, automatically.

His lips twitch, like he’s amused but he doesn’t want to offend her. She sighs, realizing how ridiculous she must sound. Before she can correct herself, his gaze shifts behind her. What is he--oh, it's gotten very quiet.

She turns and gasps, coming face to face with her unexpected yellow savior. When did he show up?! Is teleporting just a  _thing_?

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he says.

His voice is low and rough, but not that roar he announced his presence with. Nix swallows and nods, willing her heart to calm. All this tap-dancing can’t be healthy.

“Y-you just startled me,” she replies.

His inclines his head, which may or may not be an apology, and turns to Raiden. “What are you doing here?”

Nix glances between them, wondering about the odd tension. The way the man in yellow speaks, the two are acquainted. They don’t seem like enemies, but they don’t seem friendly either. Chance meeting, then?

Also, people just speak to deities like that?

“I sensed some sort of rift in the fabric of our world. I thought it might be someone from NetherRealm or Outworld, but it felt unusual. I came to investigate,” Raiden explains.

Nix’s brow furrows. The other man's gaze lands on Nix, like she should have a warning label. Which is ridiculous because the only way she could be less-threatening is if she was wearing bunny slippers. Half of it sounds like something out of a sci-fi movie. The other half is gibberish, words that make sense separately, but not together. It seems to make sense to the other man, though. If everyone else is crazy and she's sane, does that make  _her_  the crazy one?

“Then who is this and where is she from?” the man asks.

At any other time, Nix would be offended. Right now, she can barely stand, so getting heated over rudeness is beyond her. Besides, it seems like a legitimate question. She did come crashing into his forest leading a pack of armed assholes.

“This is Phoenix Merce. She is from a dimension similar, but different from ours. One that does not involve Mortal Kombat or other realms,” Raiden says.

Nix blinks, the words processing sluggish through the fatigue.

“Wait,” she blurts, “this is another dimension?”

Raiden turns to her and his tone has a gentle current to it, mean to soothe. “Indeed. You must have felt it when you crossed over."

She remembers the strange spider-web feeling and nods. So no giant spiders, then. For now, anyway.

“Raiden, how can this be?” the other man asks.

She would like to know that too. If rifts between worlds were common, she’s sure everyone would be all over it—scientists, politicians, tourists. Unless, of course, the people that cross over don’t come back again...

Token panic and worry fill her, but Nix chastises herself before she gets too carried away. She has nothing to go back to. She’s being stupid.

“I am uncertain,” Raiden says, “I will try to find out how and why, but the portal she came through has already closed. It is unlikely I will uncover much unless another opens.”

Nix wraps an arm around her stomach and wipes at the blood dribbling down her face with the other. Her nose is stinging something fierce, but she’s trying to ignore it—and the rest of her body—for now. Difficult when the parts that aren't aching are outright screaming in pain.

“Does this mean I can’t go back?” she asks, “At least until another portal opens.”

Raiden nods, and then adds, “Would you even wish to return?”

She hugs her midsection a little tighter and shakes her head. No question about that. This place may be strange, with gods and arsonist martial artists, but at least no one is trying to kill her. For the moment. That's better than where she's coming from.

“Does it have to do with those men?” the man in yellow asks.

She jerks her head in a reluctant nod, flicking her eyes between him and the ground. The question is on the tip of her tongue, but would it really make her feel better to know? Probably not, but she won’t feel better  _not_  knowing either.

“Are they…dead?” she asks.

He considers her with an odd, wary defensiveness. “Yes. They would have—”

She shakes her head. It's bad enough to know in her own mind how close she was to death. Somehow, hearing it aloud would make it too real. She can't handle hearing him say it right now.

“I know. I just—thank you, for saving me,” she says.

His expression relaxes a little and he inclines his head again. Raiden clears his throat, glancing between them with a calculating quirk to his lips. Nix may not know him personally, but that expression doesn't inspire confidence. Is he up to something? Is he about to pull a Zeus?

“Now that you are here, Phoenix, you will need shelter,” he says, “I would offer you asylum at the Sky Temple, but it is still in ruins. You’ve arrived during a time of rebuilding.”

She blinks, wondering if this “rebuilding” is localized or general. Was there a world war or something? Are the countries here as volatile as in her world, or worse? There’s so much she has to learn about this new dimension, if she’s to call it home now. Or even temporarily. No knowledge is useless knowledge in her opinion.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she tries to think fast. “Oh, well, I…um…”

Well, she  _tried._

She can’t exactly get a hotel. No identification, no money. Hell, she’s still in her  _pajamas_. There wasn’t a lot she could do when the mercenaries invaded the vacation house. It’s lucky she even grabbed a pair of shoes before escaping.

“I know what you’re hinting at, Raiden,” the man in yellow growls, “Do not try to manipulate me. Or her.”

Raiden folds his arms across his chest, looking as smug as a deity can. “I cannot send her to any of the other defenders. Their hands are full with recovering.”

The other man narrows his eyes, fists clenching at his sides. Nix glances between them. She’s a little slow on the uptake, it seems. What are they talking about? Also—and more importantly—a fight is not about to break out again, is it? That's a lot of violence for one night.

“And you think I’m not recovering as well?” the second man snaps.

Raiden shakes his head, but his expression shifts into something more sympathetic.

“Yours is an internal healing. You feel you have much to atone for. Perhaps helping someone in need is the place to start,” he replies.

The other man seems taken aback, but he does seem to consider it. Nix looks between them in confusion, blinks in surprise when he looks at her hard. Like he’s trying to see into her soul. She kinda thinks he manages it. Finally, he seems to come to a decision and turns to face her.

“Very well,” he says, “My name is Hanzo Hasashi. I would be honored to offer you refuge in our world.”

He finishes by bowing to her. Surprised, she isn’t sure how to respond for a moment, but a quick glance at Raiden reveals a small, encouraging smile. Despite her natural wariness to share a space with a strange man, Nix doesn’t have any options. Besides, he just saved her life. Seems like a pretty a solid vouch to her.

“Thank you. I’m Phoenix Merce. Nix. That’s what everyone calls me.”

She thrusts a hand in the space between them as he straightens. After a second, he takes it. It surprises her how hot his hand is—she’d think he had a fever, if she hadn’t seen him shoot a fireball at someone. Must be a condition or something.

After introductions are finished, the conversation is kept short. Or maybe it drags on and she dozes off standing. Both possibilities seem likely. Before she knows it, Hanzo Hasashi is guiding her back to his home. It’s a cabin not far from where she entered the realm, which explains why he was in the area.

He enters ahead of her and takes his boots off by the door. Thick boots, holy hell. Those put tactical gear to shame... and also, they seem to be coated in dried blood. Following his lead, she kicks off her dirty shoes next to his. Nix grimaces at her ragged clothing now that she's got enough light to see them. She can only imagine what she’ll see in the mirror. 

The cabin is a small, tidy space, with minimal furnishings. There’s a low table to her right, an open space with mats and pillows to her left. The kitchen is through a doorway at a ninety-degree angle to her, next to the table. Across from her is a small hallway that she assumes leads to the bedrooms. Compared to her clean surroundings, Nix feels even grosser.

Hanzo turns as she skirts around a rug, wary of tracking mud. “There is a bathroom through there. If you clean up, I will find you clothes and then we can care for your wounds.”

Every one of her injuries starts throbbing and burning and generally making their presence known at that moment. Her whole body feels like it’s weighed down with lead and her head pounds. His tone has softened, and the kindness in it feels like a punch to the gut.

She's here. She's alive. She never thought someone would talk to her like that again. To her utter horror—and his—she starts sobbing.

“Did I say something—?”

She shakes her head, burying her face in her hands. The salt of her tears seeps into the wound on her face and it burns, but at last it’s  _something_. She’s in pain, but it means she’s still breathing. No thanks to her brother. How  _could_  he?! He sent people to kill her. The tears come harder, the fresh betrayal hurting in a way none of her wounds do.

He approaches her like one would a cornered animal, uncertainty written plain across his features.

“I—I just…” she tries.

Scrubbing at her eyes, she inhales and exhales several times, willing herself to calm. She's too tired to be thinking about Nathan, or about her own mortality. Right now she should just focus on cleaning up and healing. Finally, the tears stop and she offers him an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffles, “I just appreciate what you’re doing for me.”

Now that she’s not bawling, Hanzo relaxes again. “I didn’t realize people show their appreciation by crying.”

She manages to laugh, although he might not be joking. He doesn’t seem like he’s used to damsels in distress. Hell, she’s not used to  _being_  a damsel in distress, so this is a wild ride for both of them.

“Well, when you’re nearly murdered…” she says.

“I don’t seem to share that reaction.”

She blinks, the implications of such a statement leaving her shocked speechless. Before she can recover from that little bombshell, he gestures for her to follow him again. In the hallway, he pushes open the first door on the right and waves a hand for her to enter. It’s a bathroom, with a rectangular shower stall against the wall opposite the door.

“Take your time. I will knock when I’ve found you something to wear. Tomorrow we’ll get you proper attire.”

She nods and thanks him, closing the door as he turns away. Left alone, she lets out a deep breath and gathers herself. One thing at a time. Right now, she just needs to shower. Nix turns away from the mirror, not wanting to see herself just yet.

She strips down, movements ginger with all the injuries scattered around her body. Once naked, she folds her clothes into a pile, underthings sandwiched in the middle. She figures out how to work the shower with only minimal shrieking at the temperature, then climbs into the warm stream with a sigh.

All the little cuts and scrapes along her body sting, but it still feels like heaven. The soaps are in unmarked bottles and smell faintly of lemongrass. The water runs in parts pink and brown as she uses her hands to rub away the dirt and start cleaning out the open wounds. She’s so out of it that she doesn’t notice the change until she’s running conditioner through her hair, trying to unknot the tangles with her fingers.

An unusual flash of color catches her attention. She freezes, stares at the dripping stands. Rubs at chunk in her hands like that'll magically change it back.

There's a knock at the door, followed by Hanzo’s voice. “May I come in?”

“Yeah," she calls.

Her brain trips into gear. Of all the things that have happened tonight, this should not be the strangest. She just…didn’t expect that she would be physically affected by crossing over. It isn’t a big deal. Right?

The door swings open. Hanzo’s shadow moving beyond the curtain as he sets a pile of clothes on the edge of the sink. It’s  _totally_  not a big deal. Her hair is just—

“I found some clothes for you, though they may be loose,” Hanzo says.

“My hair is purple,” she blurts.

There is a pause. His silhouette has frozen and she can imagine his confused expression. “Yes, I saw that.”

Right. He didn’t know her before she stepped through an interdimensional portal.

“It’s not supposed to be,” she says.

Another, longer pause. “What color is it supposed to be?”

“N-not purple.”

He hums in thought. She wonders if that’s a good sign. What's normal for interdimensional travel? She starts raking her fingers through her hair again.

“I suppose your eyes are also not supposed to be purple, then,” he says.

She blinks. “My… no.”

“Ah, well you might want to utilize the mirror when you’re finished, then. Towels are under the sink.”

With that, he leaves. Nix rushes through the rest of her shower, almost slipping in her haste to get to the sink. Dripping wet and wrapped in a towel, she confronts herself in the mirror. Her eyes and hair are, indeed, purple. They’re not even the same shade! Her hair is pale, like lilac, but her irises (and eyebrows, oddly enough) are a darker violet.

Even more concerning is the…well, she’d call it a tattoo…on her forehead. It doesn't look like a particular symbol, just a design. An elegant collection of lines that start near her hairline and form an artificial widow’s peak right above the space between her eyes. It follows the arch of her brow to her temples, where it stops. It’s pretty, just…not supposed to be there. At least it doesn’t hurt—unlike every other part of her body.

The rest of her seems normal. Nix looks everywhere twice, but all she finds are forming bruises and angry cuts. The one on the bridge of her nose is still oozing blood. She balls up a wad of toilet paper over the wound with one hand, while she dries herself and dresses with the other.

When she emerges, Hanzo is sitting cross-legged by the table, a rectangular wicker basket by his elbow. When he sees her, he gestures to the space in front of him. Nix joins him, folding herself onto the floor with a groan. He removes the lid from the container, revealing an impressive array of medical supplies.

“We’ll take care of this first,” he says, looking at her nose.

Nix regards his supplies with a frown. She doesn’t even like regular medical care. Is there any possible way she can convince Hanzo to sacrifice his hand for squeezing? She glances at his determined face as he prepares a gauze with disinfectant. No, there isn't. Damn.

Hanzo isn’t one for idle chit-chat. He doesn't say a word as he prepares what he needs. When she jerks back at the first sting sharp sting, Nix realizes he’s not going to coddle her either. She grimaces, wrinkling her nose only for a fresh gush of blood to slide down her face. Hanzo catches it on a paper towel, wipes at her mouth for her.

“Sit still,” he says, stern but not unkind.

She winces and returns to her previous position. Balling the hem of her shirt in her fist, she inhales and exhales past the scent of copper.

“Sorry,” she mumbles.

“Close your eyes if you must.”

She does just that, squinting them shut, but enable to help cracking an eye open anyway. Hanzo snort but continues without further stalling. Despite her trepidation, Nix doesn’t flinch back a second time. It  _hurt_ _s_. Hanzo’s not gentle, but he is efficient. There’s no undo pain, no drawing it out in an attempt to spare her.

Before she knows it, there are bandages taping the wound together. Nix resists the urge to poke at it or wiggle her nose and obliges him to sit for the rest of her wounds. The whole affair takes about forty minutes, and by the end, Nix is all but falling over from exhaustion.

“I will show you where to sleep,” he says.

He has to help her up. She stumbles after him into the hallway, unconscious before her head hits the pillow.


	2. An Apprenticeship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix needs Hanzo's help... again.

Day two of interdimensional travel starts with three realizations.

One, everything,  _everything_  hurts. Her head, her abdomen, her limbs, her feet, her hands. All of it. Her body feels like one big scrape. Parts of her that she was never conscious of before are making their existences known. Parts of her that she's always been conscious of are twice as loud. And that cut on her face. Ooh boy, she's feeling that.

Two, she's in a brand-new dimension. Well, that's something she concluded last night, but without fatigue first and foremost in her mind, it really hits home. What's different here? What's the same? Do they even have Netflix? Not that she'd be able to binge watch since she's pretty sure Hanzo is a Wi-Fi-less hermit, but still. One day she might have access to internet and she'd like to finish watching one of the hundred shows she started.

Three, she's going to have to deal with the fact that her brother tried to kill her. Sooner, rather than later. Because the longer she tries to repress it, the more it'll fester and really, she just wants to move on with her life. Once she can accept that her last living family member tried to murder her in the most dramatic and cliché way possible, she can—

Fuck, Nathan tried to kill her. Why? What did she ever do to him? They were always close and he had more money than he knew what to do with. He even said as much to her. How could he have held her hand through their parent's funeral and been planning... wait did he kill their parents?! What the actual hell Nathan?!

"You look troubled. Does this have to do with last night?" Hanzo asks.

Ah, right. She's supposed to be skedaddling to the table for food, not brooding in bed. He came in to wake her up—which is probably for the better because she's sure she would have slept through the day—and her three big revelations came thundering in to ruin her... morning? Afternoon?

"Uh, yeah," she says.

He offers her an understanding smile. "Come eat. It will help."

Maybe Hanzo has done this a lot, or maybe he knows from experience. Either way, the fish and rice breakfast—while not her usual—does help. The tea even more. Hanzo sits with her through the meal, silent but observant.

"When you are finished, we will change your bandages," he says, halfway through.

Nix can tell from his tone that it's not up for discussion, and she knows it's necessary anyway, so she just tries to eat extra slow. From the slight smile on his face, Hanzo knows what she's doing, but doesn't call her out at least. He does, however, take advantage of her procrastination. Or maybe he's trying to motivate her to hurry up.

"What can you tell me about those men last night?" He asks.

She presses her lips together to keep from grimacing, debating responses. One of which includes staying silent. She peeks at Hanzo's face. His brow is furrowed, gaze intense. Well, never mind that option, then.

"They were hired by..."

The words are there, right on the tip of her tongue.  _My brother_. She's not sure what's worse, to say it out loud, or to keep it to herself. Who's hurt more by the knowledge?

In the end, she just settles for, "A powerful man."

Hanzo stares at her for a moment. "A man you knew."

She nods, eyes dropping to her plate. Hanzo was smart and only gave her a filet rather than a whole fish body.

"Do you know why he would want to kill you?"

Which is really the question, isn't it? It's one that she's certain is going to haunt her now. She swallows back the tidal wave of emotion that hits her, breathes past the tight pain in her chest.

"No clue," she murmurs.

Hanzo drops it then, and they return to their meal in silence. When it's done, she volunteers to clean the dishes, since he cooked and he's sharing his home with her indefinitely. When she finishes that task, they return to the table so he can clean and redress her deeper wounds.

"Now we will get you clothing."

Clothing requires an hour-long trudge through the forest to reach the nearest town. Nix is tempted to ask why, but she thinks back to last night, the whole fire-combat-spear thing when he saved her. She decides it's not an important question, really, although why he doesn't  _teleport_ them is.

She doesn't get the chance to ask, because she only remembers when they've already reached town. He nudges her to one of the clothing shops and tells her not to worry about money—which, of course, she  _does_. She chooses whatever she can find that's cheap, durable, and doesn't look ridiculous.

Satisfied, they walk back together, sharing her haul. Of course, Hanzo takes most of the bags, because he's  _jacked_ , but she helps. When they return to the cabin, she starts putting away her new clothes while Hanzo wander off to, presumably, get more jacked. Dinner involves more conversation than lunch, mainly Nix asking as many questions about this new dimension as she can.

The next day, which starts much earlier than the last, Nix keeps herself as busy as she can to keep from thinking about Nathan. The days after follow the same pattern.

She learns that Hanzo has a washer, but not a dryer, so there are drying lines in the back. When she hangs clothes out to dry, she sometimes catches glimpses of Hanzo practicing his martial arts. Stacked against the side of the cabin is a pile of firewood, and a firepit five minutes down a trail a few yards from it. To the north are the mountains, where Hanzo tells her there are hot springs, which he's willing to take her to some time.

It becomes more difficult after the wounds heal, and the fatigue fades to regular tiredness. The nightmares start then. Sometimes she just relives that night, only this time Hanzo doesn't come and save her. Others she's with her brother, and he turns moments that she once cherished into terror.

That's when she starts learning more about Hanzo. That's a slow-going and delicate process, but it gives her company. She doesn't ever really learn anything substantial, but she can intuit from observation and the way he answers her questions. He's been through a lot—much more than her, and for much longer.

After her nightmares have already woken her, she can hear him shouting in his room sometimes, haunted by his own demons. On the rare occasion, they meet up in the kitchen and share a silent cup of tea. Having another's presence is more comforting than any words that could be spoken.

Raiden visits. The first time, she's in the house, cooking while Hanzo deals with his own underwear. He appears at the front door but walks in without knocking, which scares the hell out of her. His stay is short—just to check how she's settling in, make sure Hanzo hasn't drowned her in the river or something. He still doesn't have any answers about how she got here.

The next time, she's out doing laundry, ignoring Hanzo's underwear. They're pretty much roommates at this point and her underwear ended up amongst his uniforms last weeks, so. It's really not a big deal. Still, it's a little awkward when the god of thunder appears out of where while she's pinning Hanzo's "unmentionables" to a clothesline. Again, just a check-in, but she can tell he doesn't believe her this time by the way he stares.

"What troubles you? Not Hanzo, I hope," he says.

Nix blinks, surprised. Hanzo has been nothing but a gentleman to her. Gruff, at times, and emotionally stunted. Occasionally awkward, but he's kind, in his own way.

"No, Hanzo is great. Just... I'm still dealing with that night, is all."

Raiden nods, clasping his hands behind his back. "If you need someone to talk to, I will listen."

She thanks him and tries to smile. The thing is... she's still not doing too well with that her brother tried to kill her. At this point, if she's going to tell anyone, it's going to be Hanzo. And she hasn't brought herself to tell him either.

The third time goes very similar to the first. Raiden offers to listen to her woes, she declines as polite as she can.

This time, he stares a  _second_  time and adds, cryptically, "If you find yourself struggling, just remember that you are not alone here."

Then, one morning about a week later, she realizes what he means.

 

Hanzo is just finishing his routine when Nix emerges, a cup of tea in each hand. She knows he's finishing up, because she's seen his usual routine enough times to recognize the last of his exercises. He glances at her in acknowledgement but doesn't stop; not that she expects him to. She waves in response, but doesn’t approach, sitting on the top step to wait.

A couple minutes later, he straightens from his stance and strolls to her perch. She doesn’t move, just offers the free cup with a knowing look. Hanzo's always drinking tea. He accepts, settles onto the step beside her with a grateful smile.

They sit in silence for a few moments, soaking up the sunlight and the twittering birds. Hanzo flicks a glance her way, no doubt noticing the dark circles under her eyes. Okay, so she's been mulling this idea over for a few days, but she didn't think about what she wanted to say. He'll understand though, she has to believe that.

“Hanzo…” she starts.

He grunts, indicating that he’s listening. She huffs. “I wanted to ask you…”

He turns his face towards her, dark eyes intent on her features. She drops her gaze to her tea, thumb rubbing at the lip of the cup. Well, Hanzo's not one for fluffy words, so she might as well just say what she wants to say. 

“I wanted to ask… if you would train me.”

Hanzo’s brow furrows. “Train you?”

She nods and gestures at the clearing, where he was just practicing. When she turns back, their eyes meet and this time she doesn’t let herself look away.

“To… fight. To defend myself,” she replies.

Hanzo hums in thought, setting his forearms on his knee. Nix waits, knowing it probably won't be easy to convince him.

"You're not a warrior, Nix," he says.

She sighs and runs a hand through his hair, but nods. He's not wrong, after all.

“I know that,” she says, “but being in that position… I was… helpless. I couldn’t fight, couldn’t protect myself. If you hadn’t shown up..."

She hates that her voice breaks, but that night comes rushing back to her. Like it does every night. All she can think of is how that camera clicked, how she imagined her brother looking at the pictures of her dead body and smiling with satisfaction. She tries to pull herself together so that she can explain it to Hanzo, so that he understands.

“Those men are gone,” she continues, “but… the man that tried to kill me..."

Right. Now or never. She swallows, feels the tears start slips down her cheeks. She can't look at Hanzo anymore.

"It was my brother. Nathan."

Hanzo tenses beside her and she hides her eyes beneath her palm. It doesn't help stop the crying, but it makes her feel better. A little. Not really, but at least she doesn't have to see Hanzo's expression. After a couple moments of gross sobbing, she pulls herself together enough to speak again.

"I’m still afraid. Sometimes I feel like I’m right there again, that night, and I hate it.”

Hanzo is silent while she wipes at her eyes and evens out her breathing.

“What I would teach you is not merely a few techniques. It is… more,” he says at last.

Nix blinks at him. More? That's... not she was expecting. She thought there'd be more argument, more protestation.

“What do you mean?” she asks.

And so Hanzo tells her of the Shirai Ryu, of their history. He even tells her about his mantel as Scorpion that resulted from his death. Nix listens, patient and intent and silent, until he finishes. At that point, she processes this new information, staring into the depths of her cold tea. Hanzo lapses into silence, letting her consider without distraction or pressure.

Being trained by him is more than just a program. It's a whole lifestyle change. It's becoming a Shirai Ryu. Is that a commitment she can make?

She inhales and meets Hanzo's eyes. “I understand. Please, teach me.”

He holds her gaze, probably determining the sincerity in her heart or something equally cool and ethereal.

He gets to his feet. “Very well. We start today.”

She blinks up at him, stunned and somewhat alarmed. That's it? No blood oaths or anything?

“Really? Right now?” she asks.

He arches an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “We have an entire day ahead of us. We will begin now—unless you’re already having second thoughts?”

Well, that's one way to get her off her ass. She bounces to her feet, leaving her cup on the step beside his.

“Of course not! I’m ready for whatever you throw at me.”

She is not, in fact, ready for whatever he throws at her. Including things being thrown at her.

“Move faster, or I set them on fire,” he calls.

Nix yelps, ducking below the hard disk he hurls at her. She would think it was an empty threat, except Hanzo Hasashi does not make empty threats. This morning, he warned her that if she wasn’t outside in five minutes, she would run ten laps around the cabin as a warm up. She’d thought he was joking, considering he knows she’s not in top form (like, at all) but no. Ten seconds past her allotted time and she was wheezing her way around the cabin.

She doesn’t regret asking him to train her, per se. It’s just that she wasn’t prepared for how intense it was going to be. Hanzo’s training her like she’s a day away from war. For someone who’s never been past the point of running a decent mile, it’s daunting. He seems to have faith in her though—or he's hoping to kill her and get the cabin to himself again.

“That seems dangerous,” she replies.

_How does she even have the air for that?_

Another disk whizzes past her head and she ducks out of the way, only to be clipped by a second one. Right in the thigh.

“OW!”

She rubs at the spot, knowing there will be a wicked bruise by tonight. Just another added to her growing collection. The ones from that fateful night were all but faded before the menace that is Hanzo Hasashi became her teacher.

He arches his eyebrows at her. “That’s the point. Now, focus.”

She dives out of the way of another and scrambles to her feet, breathing ragged and heavy. They’ve been at it for hours. Either Hanzo really is trying to kill her, or he whipping her into shape in record time. She assumes it's whichever comes first, because after her ten laps this morning, she only had a few, short breaks. It’s well into the afternoon now.

“Hanzo… I really… need a break,” she pants.

She knows she should be calling him “Master Hasashi”. The formality just seems weird when he accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom last night, though. He didn't see anything, thankfully, but there was some startled screaming (from her). He doesn’t seem too offended anyway. This training is pretty informal, from what she can tell, even though he is turning her into a proper Shirai Ryu.

“You're almost done," he assures her.

She groans, glancing at the pile of disks she’s still yet to dodge. “You’re killing me, Hanzo. You’re killing your student.”

“Then I’m doing this right."

Gathering the fading remains of her strength, she gets into a ready position anyway. Hanzo doesn’t hesitate to let loose two more, flinging them at her with what is (probably) only a quarter of his strength. Still hurts like a bitch when they hit her. She dreads the thought of him throwing those full force, considering how fucking  _massive_  his arms are.

She dreams of being that cut.

The next fifteen minutes are the worst part of her day. At long last, Hanzo crosses his arms and informs her that she’s finished. Nix drops to the ground and leans back against a tree, chest heaving. Hanzo stands in front of her a few moments later and extends a hand. She accepts, grateful when he literally pulls her to her feet.

“You’re already showing improvement,” he says, “You may not see it yet, but I do. Once you are at peak physical form, you’ll advance quickly.”

She brushes herself of leaves and smiles at him. His lips twitch in response—the closest he gets to a smile—before moving on to gather up scattered projectiles. Nix helps him, despite the soreness radiating from every muscle in her body.

That night, she lay on the mats in their meditation space, trying to realign something in her back, and shoots him a half-hearted glare.

“Everything hurts. Literally everything. I’ve never been in so much pain,” she mumbles.

“Just wait until you wake up tomorrow,” he replies, tone flat and dry.

No sympathy there. Not that she’s expecting any. For all she complains—though it’s not  _really_  that much—Hanzo is doing exactly what she’s asked of him. He’s turning her into a Shirai Ryu, even if she’s a rather unorthodox one. For that, a little pain is a small price.

A month passes. Then two. Then three. She can run farther and faster than ever. Four... five …six. The soft, squishy curves of her body are sculpted into hard valleys of muscle. It’s better than any fitness instructor could ever hope to achieve and that’s not all.

Hanzo hones her reflexes to lightning-fast, fine-tuned responses. Her flexibility rivals an Olympic gymnast’s. And her fighting skills…

It's not easy, at first. He deems her fit enough one night and springs sparring on her. Literally. 

They're sitting by the firepit, using the heat to help her sore muscles relax. It's been a long day of training, but each day gets easier and easier with time. As they're sitting there, enjoying the sounds of the forest at night, she happens to glances over at Hanzo. Which is the exact moment he springs. 

Nix screams and bolts, heart racing. By this point, she's not faster than him at a dead sprint, but she's quicker at dodging between the trees. And much better at climbing. She picks a nice, tall tree and sits up on a branch he can't reach, even teleporting. When he finally finds her, he's initially pissed.

“Shirai Ryu don’t run,” he calls.

She snorts, peers at him from her vantage point. Is this how a bird feels, wary but secure in their little roosts?

“Shirai Ryu don’t try to kill each other either," she shouts back.

He places his hands on his hips, glaring up at her. Okay, so that's intimidating and not at all a compelling reason to climb down.

“Get down here,” he growls.

Nix scowls, not twitching a muscle to obey. “Not if you’re going to—”

 **“GET OVER HERE**.”

She's never moved so fast in her life. She's standing before him in the blink of an eye, fidgeting. They both realize, then, that she cried somewhere along the way. She does that sometimes—like an automatic response. Not so much crying, really, as her eyes watering. It happens when something frightens her. Hanzo frightened her when he sprang at her, memories of that night bubbling to the surface.

“You could have warned me,” she says at last.

His expression says he regrets this particular teaching method. She can't blame him. If she was anyone else, some sort of survival instinct other than "panic and run" would have helped her.

“You must be prepared for the unexpected. You can’t always count on your allies to be honorable.”

She crosses her arms, giving him a look. “But we’re Shirai Ryu and you’re my teacher."

He deflates at that, running a hand down his face.

"Yes," he admits, "alright. Let's go back to the fire."

The next time he wants her to spar, he warns her first. It's still not easy, at first. She considers him a friend, as well as an instructor, so she hesitates to injure him. He doesn't share same reservation, so Nix gets over it pretty quick.

With time, patience, practice, and many,  _many_  punches, her skills improve. She still hasn’t beat him in a match, but they never finish in two rounds anymore. Considering that insane kunai he uses, it could be worse.

The anniversary of her arrival in this new dimension comes and goes. With it, her nightmares. She doesn't forgive him, but she makes peace with Nathan. He'll never have a good reason for trying to kill her, but she'll never know what is was, and he's out of her life forever now.

Raiden still stops in every once in a while, but now he seems satisfied when she tells him that's doing fine.

Before long, two years pass and Hanzo decides it’s time she graduate past simple hand-to-hand combat.

They make a special trip to a shop whose lineage has produced weapons for the Shirai Ryu for centuries. Hanzo takes Nix inside and sets her loose. The owner offers to help, but she finds herself bypassing all the swords and daggers for an odd-looking... thing.

They're lined up in a case. Handles like swords, but blades like sharp noodles. Those look intimidating. At the end of the selection, though, is one with a single wiggle-blade. This one is plated rather than a single sheet of metal, like a whip-sword.

“What’s this?” she asks, tilting her head.

“An urumi. Very difficult to learn. Very dangerous,” the smith says, “all but unstoppable once mastered.”

She pales, glances at Hanzo, but he just smirks and nods at her to inspect the weapon. She picks it up gingerly, doesn’t dare play around with it. Mainly, she admires the craftsmanship, its beautiful deadliness. Intricate and complicated, but lovely and powerful all the same.

“It’s a deceptive weapon. You can wear it as a belt and no one would know the difference until you used it,” the smith adds.

Nix can’t help her wide grin. “A weapon  _and_  a fashion accessory? I’m sold.”

In the following months, Hanzo is invaluable. It’s similarity to the kunai helps him teach her to control the urumi without losing a limb. There are injuries, of course, and some close calls. Nix is relieved that he’s got such fast reflexes.

Most of her self-induced injuries come while disassembling and cleaning its various pieces and parts. It’s a necessary sacrifice, according to Hanzo. A weapon must be an extension of herself, he says, and so she must know it inside and out.

At the three-year mark, the cause for her inter-dimensional travel is a rare thought. Raiden visits more often with the restoration from the NetherRealm War near completion. The magic behind her travel remains a mystery, but she doesn't care to know. She's here now and that's what matters.


	3. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix meets her mentor's nemesis... and doesn't hate him?

“It’ll only be for a few days.”

Nix rolls her eyes, an affect that’s ruined by the fact that she’s upside down. Hanzo said her equilibrium and balance need work, so she’s been doing handstands for the past two weeks to help improve it. That’s not  _all_  she’s been doing to work on it, but sometimes she just wants to be upside down. It’s fun.

“You’ve said that three times, Hanzo. The temple won’t fall apart while you’re gone,” she says.

He needs to hear it, even if he doesn’t realize it. It’s been six years since she entered into this world; fifteen years since the NetherRealm war; and countless years since Hanzo lost his clan to the Lin Kuei. In that time, he has rebuilt the Shirai Ryu with her at his side as honorary Chujin, and second-in-command.

This isn’t the first time he’s left the temple, either. After they reclaimed the ancient Shirai Ryu temple and finished cleaning it up, he left her for two weeks to recruit. He was like this back then too.

His uncharacteristic worry is understandable though. They’ve known each other long enough that they’re just as much friends as teacher-pupil. He’s rebuilt his life from the ground up, made something for them both that they can be proud of. It’s an inspiration—not that she’d say that to him. He’d just grunt and ignore her because he's still awkward and emotionally stunted.

Hanzo scowls at nothing. “I have a strange feeling about leaving this time."

Nix frowns and shifts her weight, legs sweeping in a neat arch to guide her into standing. The blood rushes from her head all at once, but she ignores the black dots in her vision as she turns back to him. After all this time, she's not going to ignore Hanzo's intuition.

It's usually pretty spot-on. Like that time in the mountains. Or when those bandits ambushed them in the ruins of an old city.

“A bad one? Should I warn the guards to be on alert?” she asks.

Hanzo’s brows furrow as he glances away, considering. “No... it is just… odd.”

Nix nods. “Then don’t worry about it. Like you said, it’ll only be a few days and I'll be here to keep an eye on things.”

Becoming the second-in-command of a whole clan of ninjas was an… interesting learning curve, to say the least. With time and experience, however, she’s confident in her own leadership, even if Hanzo isn't around. What's more,  _he_ is confident in her skills. Knowing that they can count on each other is what's made all this possible. The Shirai Ryu needed a strong, united base to be reconstructed.

Hanzo nods, crossing his arms, but he still doesn't seem convince.

“Besides,” she adds, “this temple isn’t full of novices anymore. I won’t be alone and we're willing to protect the clan with our lives.”

With a sigh, he closes he eyes and then nods. The tension fades from his shoulders and his face, and his jaw unclenches. Good, he’s taking her advice to heart. Smart man.

“Now, do you have everything you need?” she asks.

They’re alone in his office, which is why she’s being so informal. Outside the confines of privacy, tradition and decorum must be maintained. In the temple, she refers to him as “Grandmaster” to set the example for others. Here and now, though, he’s just Hanzo.

“And you chastise me for acting motherly,” he huffs.

Nix snorts and rolls her eyes, glancing at the backpack he tugs over his shoulders. She helped him pack that bag herself, so she knows he’s prepared. Not to mention the three other Shirai Ryu who will accompany him.

She grins at him. “Someone has to keep an eye on you."

It’s not true. He could run the whole temple on his own—and he has, when she leaves for the stray assignment. Hanzo, despite what one might expect, is organized and level-headed most of the time, collected and responsible. Nix’s main job is just to make his easier, most of the time.

“Very funny,” he scoffs, “I shall leave while there is still daylight.”

Nix goes with him to the front of the temple to see him off. There, she and a handful of other Shirai Ryu bow and bid him goodbye. As she’s strolling back into the temple, Takeda flits to her side, looking like an eager puppy. She arches an amused eyebrow at him in question.

“Any missions you can send me on?” he asks.

Nix snorts, doesn't break stride. Despite his initial struggles adjusting to life here—which was a  _long_  time ago—Takeda has become a model clansman. He’s loyal and focused, friendly and honorable. He reminds her uncannily of herself, once she got past the worst of her training, except with more pubescent fumbling. He really does have a lot of natural talent.

“If there were any missions for you, I’m sure the Grandmaster would have dispatched you before he left,” she replies.

“Aw, c’mon, Master Merce, it gets boring around here when the Grandmaster is gone.”

She shoots him a look. He only calls her that when he’s  _really_  desperate for action. Having grown up around her, his formalities slip more often with her than Hanzo. She’s basically his older sister at this point. Which means he always comes to her when he breaks the rules.

“If you’re bored, there are plenty of chores to keep you busy,” she says silkily.

He draws back, horrified and fearful at the threat. Ah, she really needs to build up resistance to those sad eyes.

Sighing, she shoots him a sideway glance. “Or I might be willing to spar with you.”

At this, he grins, and Nix can’t help but respond in kind.

“Hell yeah, master!”

Two days pass in peaceful routine. Despite the heavier workload, Nix manages. She cuts meditation out of her schedule to free up time, but her regular exercise regime is enough to dispel any agitation or unrest. With her in top form, dealing with the clan is child's play. 

Like a well-oiled machine, life in the temple goes on. She can’t take responsibility for most of it. It’s Hanzo that’s made it so stable, so easy. The biggest troubles she faces are conflicting training schedules between groups of students and a small chicken crisis. Ahem, Takeda.

The third day, however…

She’s officiating a sparring match between Takeda and another student at his level, Rin. It's sunny, a few clouds dotting the sky. Everyone is in high spirits, the good energy around the temple infectious. The match is in its second round when a scout rushes up to her. He bows first before moving closer, voice pitched low through the mask covering the lower half of his face.

“Master, a Lin Kuei is approaching the temple. It’s—it’s Grandmaster Liang.”

Nix swallows and hopes she doesn’t pale too much. Kuai Liang of the Lin Kuei AKA Sub-Fucking-Zero?  _Fuck. FUCK!_  What is he doing here? Perhaps Hanzo was right to be worried...

No. No, she needs to stay calm. What would Hanzo do? On second thought, Hanzo's probably not the example to follow in this instance. He still dislikes the Lin Kuei and especially Kuai Liang. She’ll have to deal with this her way. She can do that. There’s no need to panic.

“How many are there?” she asks.

The man looks troubled, even with his eyes alone showing. “It’s just the Grandmaster.”

Then he’s not here for a fight, unless it’s to fight Hanzo one-on-one. As powerful as he may be, Sub-Zero can’t destroy a whole temple on his own. Besides, Nix earned the title of Chujin by defeating Hanzo himself. If she can beat him, she can beat Kuai Liang. Theoretically.

Nix crosses her arms. “How far is he?”

“Still a mile and a half out.”

She nods to herself. Just enough time, then if she hustles.

“Double-check that he's alone and warn the guards, but let him pass. Move the younger students indoors. The rest is business as usual,” she says.

He bows and darts off to carry out her orders. In the sparring ring, Takeda and Rin are frozen, staring at her. Rin looks confused and worried, Takeda wary.

“What’s happening, master?” Rin asks.

Nix debates responses. She doesn't want to start a panic, but she doesn't want to lie either. That, and she doesn't want one of them to overreact if they see Sub-Zero on the temple steps. Alright, honesty it is.

“The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei is approaching the temple,” she says.

They, and the other Shirai Ryu who hear her, respond with varying degrees of outrage and concern. Takeda, in particular, tenses up and scowls.

“What is he doing here?” he snarls.

Nix inhales and exhales slowly. He’s still young and impressionable. Some of Hanzo’s hostility towards the Lin Kuei must have rubbed off on him. That temper too. The two of them, she thinks with fond exasperation.

“I plan to find out,” she replies, “You, however, will remain here and continue practice.”

Takeda opens his mouth to argue, but she silences him with a look to rival Hanzo’s. Not that he'll listen to her, but at least it'll keep him from wasting time on a discussion.

As second-in-command, she will greet Kuai Liang at the entrance of the temple. Should she bring an entourage? No. A large entourage will make her seem insecure or otherwise reflect as grandstanding. Should she go alone? It’s hard to say if he’s one for surprise attacks, since she's never met him before. Leaving herself vulnerable…

But she’s not vulnerable, is she? No. She should have faith in herself. If Kuai Liang is actually here alone, she will greet him alone. She can handle anything he dishes from there.

Decided, she turns on her heel and navigates the interior of the temple, stopping in her room. She’s facing Kuai Liang alone, but she’s not doing it without the whole of her combat—excuse,  _Kombat_ —gear.

As she’s leaving, she glances at her desk. Her urumi and her mask are both resting on its surface, and she hesitates. She only wears the mask on missions, and never with a cowl. The urumi, also, is something she doesn’t wear too often anymore. However, if this  _does_  turn violent, she won’t leave herself at a disadvantage by foregoing either one, especially since Kuai Liang is a cyromancer.

With a grim frown, she fits the mask over the lower half of her face, the top edge resting just beneath the scar on her nose. She pulls her hood up, hiding her hair. As exits her quarters, clasping her urumi around her waist, a passing clansman does a double-take. Rare to see her with one—even rarer to see her with both inside the temple.

Kuai Liang doesn’t need to know that, though.

She catches her reflection in one of the windows and surprises herself. Mirrors don’t fit into her life much anymore, except to care for wounds. Sometimes she forgets how she’s changed. Seeing herself in full Shirai Ryu regalia is… empowering. She looks intimidating. Confident.

As she’s reaching the temple doors, the scout from before finds her. “We can confirm that he’s come alone.”

With this knowledge, she stands at the top step of the temple, alone. Kuai Liang has just begun ascending them. She tries to size him up from a distance.

The weather is warm here, so she can forgive him for only wearing his vest on his torso. Her own uniform tops are cut short—mostly to allow unimpeded access to her weapon—but it helps keep her cool too. He doesn’t seem to be carrying a weapon. Of course, he can  _form_  a weapon with ice if he needs to, but he’s not wearing a mask or cowl either. Good signs.

A quarter of the way up the stairs, he glances up and sees her waiting. He pauses and then a sheet of ice forms beneath him. He disappears  _through_  the ground. Nix tenses and only because of her training does she avoid yelping when he appears in front of her. Hanzo teleports too, she just wasn’t expecting it of Kuai Liang. That could have been embarrassing.

“Grandmaster Liang,” she says.

He clasps his hands behind his back and inclines his head. Jeez, he's tall. Why is he so tall? Is that a requirement to be a cool ninja Grandmaster or something?

“May I ask who you are?” he asks.

Ah, right. Showtime. Nix tilts her chin up a little.

“I am Master Phoenix Merce of the Shirai Ryu, second-in-command to Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi.”

What a mouthful. Why does formality have to take so damn long? Well, he should know who he’s dealing with beforehand. For posterity, or something.

As she finishes speaking, he glances over her. Not in that creepy way some men do, checking out all the panels and open spots on her uniform, but considering her as a legitimate…adversary? Contender? He’s considering her with the weight one affords a high-ranking member of a rival clan.

“My pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard stories of your arrival here, from Lord Raiden,” he says.

Nix blinks. Raiden’s been talking about her? To Kuai Liang? It’s strange to think that people have heard of her by word of mouth from a god. But those are thoughts for another time. Right now, she has Mister Tall, Dark, and Frozen to deal with.

“I’ve heard stories of you from the Grandmaster,” she replies.

From his grimace, he expects those stories to be less flattering than (she assumes) hers. Oddly enough, thinking back on Hanzo’s accounts of Sub-Zero, none of them are  _bad_. Angry, bitter, and scathing at times, but not without a healthy dose of respect. Not as harsh as Kuai Liang presumes, at any rate. He’s lucky—that works in his favor.

The sole impression she has of him at this moment is an imago painted in the words of her teacher and friend. His welcome at this temple relies on her view of him. Lucky for him, Nix finds herself neutral in this instance, even if she's wary of him.

“What brings you to the Shirai Ryu temple?” she asks.

He exhales. “I’ve come to speak with Grandmaster Hasashi.”

His eyes flicker around as if Hanzo's going to appear any moment in a glorious blaze of fire and knives on chains. Any other time, he’d be right. As of this moment—

“You have phenomenally unfortunate timing.”

Her tone is flat, but he must be able to hear the bemused amusement threading through it. A surprised snort of laughter bursts from him, the air misting with cold from his breath. She’s greatful for the mask, then, as she finds her lips curling in response. Hanzo hasn’t taught her how to school her features even after all this time.

“What do you mean?” Sub-Zero asks.

“Grandmaster Hasashi is away from the temple. He will be gone for a couple more days.”

She can’t offer to let him stay in the temple. It would be too dangerous for everyone involved and Hanzo would be furious. Also, Sub-Zero has his own clan to run—he doesn't have time to hang around the Shirai Ryu temple waiting for Hanzo.

Kuai Liang looks like he’s not sure if he’s relieved or regretful about her news. Perhaps both? It depends on what he wants Hanzo for. Not to settle things once and for all, she’s certain. Well—at least not to settle things  _violently_. 

“I would leave a message with you, then, if you wouldn’t be opposed,” he says.

Nix inclines her head, curious.

“I’m inviting him to tea at the Lin Kuei temple.”

There's no hiding her surprise when her eyes are the size of the moon. Tea?! Kuai Liang continues, the corner of his mouth twitching like he’s trying not to smile.

“There are matters to be discussed… ancient feuds that I feel it’s time we put to rest.”

She narrows her eyes, then, arching an eyebrow. Kuai Liang seems to realize that he’s going to have to plead his case if he wants her to convince Hanzo on his behalf..

“I’m inviting him for a peaceful discussion. To clear the air about the transgressions of the Lin Kuei. That is all.”

Nix analyzes him from head to toe, reading the lines of his face, his body. She’s built a life here and Hanzo is her closest friend. She won’t let that be jeopardized by putting stock in a false proposal. Holding his gaze, she reads into the depths of his pale irises, seeking out any hint of deceit.

There’s none, as far as she can tell. Well, then.

“I'll tell him and if he agrees, he’ll contact you to set the particulars," she says.

And boy is  _that_  going to be an interesting conversation.

Kuai Liang nods, giving her a grateful smile. Nix isn’t sure how she wants to respond to that, considering he has no clue what she's going to have to go through to get Hanzo on board. He's going to make her run up the stairs for a week, at least. She opts to incline her head in respect as he leaves.

Nix doesn’t return right away, her thoughts swirling. It could have all been a ruse, but… perhaps not? Okay, so offering tea at  _his_  temple isn’t the best place to do it. It leaves Hanzo outnumbered and disadvantaged by the terrain. However, it would also be bad form for Kuai Liang to invite himself to their own temple for tea and peace-talks. They can’t ask Raiden to officiate at the Sky Temple like they’re toddlers, either.

Right, so the Lin Kuei temple makes sense, even if it’s not an ideal location. That doesn’t discredit his intentions. His presentation seemed sincere. He wasn’t pushy, wasn’t impolite, came by himself and unarmed. There was even a crack in his serious demeanor when she lost formality for a moment.

As for the offer overall… peace between the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu?  _True_  peace, not just an unspoken armistice. If it’s possible, they need it. Earthrealm needs it. Disunity among its defenders puts the whole world in danger. Better to open avenues for an alliance than leave things as they are, in her opinion. She kind of hopes Hanzo will agree, even if it’ll be rocky.

“Nix? Are you okay?”

She blinks. Takeda's standing in front of her, brow furrowed in concern. When did he get so tall? Christ, she remembers a time when she had squat down to look him in the eye. Now she’s tilt her head up like she's speaking to Hanzo. Has it really been so long? It must be even longer that this blood feud between the clans has existed.

“I’m fine, as I’m sure you could tell from eavesdropping,” she replies.

He doesn’t even bother to appear sheepish. There’s a frown on his face that looks eerily similar to Hanzo's. They're not even blood-related; it's unnerving.

“Sub-Zero can’t really think the grandmaster's going to believe that bullshit,” he scoffs.

Nix only hum, too distracted to bother correcting his language. Or offer her own opinion on the matter. She wants to think on it further and discuss with Hanzo, who will, of course, have the final say on the matter altogether.

“Come inside, Takeda." She turns for the doors. "You still have another round to go with Rin."

He groans but follows her back into the temple, dropping the matter for now.


	4. A Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix likes peace but dislikes the weather. Kuai is responsible for both one way or another.

When Hanzo returns to the temple two days after Kuai Liang’s visit, Nix greets him at the front doors. The rest of the clan is under orders to keep their mouths shut until she can debrief him about what's happened. Though she’ll still defer to his judgement, she’s decided she’s leaning towards an attempt at peace, which means she has to pose this just right. That also means that the other ninjas (ahem,  _Takeda_ ) don't open their big mouths and spill the frozen beans.

“Welcome back, Grandmaster,” she says.

Damn her expressive face. Hanzo takes one look at her and orders the men with him, new and familiar, to go inside and clean up. Semi-alone, he takes her aside and crosses his arms, expression grim. Like he's waiting for the number of casualties.

“What happened?” he asks.

Nix frowns and shakes her head, guilt nipping at her for worrying him. He's already keyed up; not a good sign.

“If you’re not too tired, we should discuss it in your office,” she replies, “but everyone is safe and unharmed. Nothing  _bad_  happened.”

His brow furrows, mouth twisting with confusion, but he takes her at her word and nods. “Then let us get inside.”

They discuss his journey while they walk. He left with three Shirai Ryu, but he’s returned with seven. The new recruits show great promise and, most interesting, Hanzo encountered little hostility on the journey.

When they first reformed the Shirai Ryu, any travel took an extra day or so to account for those that opposed the Shirai Ryu's reformation. As the years have gone by, however, that aggression has lessened. His company was, however, ambushed by a group of unfortunate and idiotic bandits. Needless to say, they didn’t lose anything important in that skirmish.

Once they’re in his office, Nix's stomach squeezes with nerves. They rarely argue, and when they do, it’s short-lived and simple. However, this isn’t about training regimes or risky missions. This is about the Lin Kuei. Hanzo faces her and leans back against his desk, arms crossed again. She hates when he does that.

“What's happened? You look… I don’t even know what you look like,” he says, “Not like yourself.”

Nix exhales and steels herself. Honesty and bluntness are the best methods to with which to discuss difficult matters with him. If this ends in a disagreement, then so be it. It’s not going to get her kicked out of the Shirai Ryu, which would have stopped her when she was younger.

“Kuai Liang of the Lin Kuei came to the temple,” she starts.

A fine sheen of sweat forms on her skin as the room’s temperature ratchets up a few noticeable degrees. Jesus, isn't there a window she could crack? She clenches her jaw and folds her hands behind her back, but doesn’t flinch. Hanzo uncrosses his arms, shoulders tense. His eyes burn when she meets them.

“ _What?!”_  he growls.

She puts her hand out in a "wait" gesture. “Let me explain before you get angry."

A little late for that, but he hasn’t started pacing yet, so there’s still some hope. Okay, so maybe she was a little  _too_  blunt, but she can't take it back now. Besides, there's pretty much no way to break that news lightly.

Hanzo narrows his eyes. “Explain.”

He’s not angry with  _her_ _,_ despite his gritted teeth. The mention of the Lin Kuei or Sub-Zero often generates this reaction. Still, the force of his anger is intimidating, even after all this time.

“He came by himself, unarmed, to speak with you." She pauses, arching her eyebrows at him. "Since you were gone, he left a message with me."

Anyone who didn’t know him so well wouldn’t notice, but it brings him up short. It gives her the opportunity to continue without prompting, phrasing her words just so...

“He wishes to speak with you about the crimes the Lin Kuei have committed,” she explains, “with hopes to achieve peace between our clans once and for all.”

Just like her, this proposal takes him by surprise—enough so that his anger gives way to his shock for a moment. His mouth drops open as he processes this development. But then, of course, his brows get low again and his expression hardens.

“A trick,” he declares.

Nix shakes her head, bracing herself for the inevitable. “I don’t think so.”

His head snaps to her so fast, she's surprised he doesn't have whiplash. This is the hard part. Nix inhales and settles her pulse, forcing her expression to be calm.

“You actually believe this ridiculous ruse?” he demands.

Nix sighs. “Well, yes. I’ve been thinking it over—it seems like a legitimate offer.”

At his hard stare, Nix walks him through her logic, through her reasoning. As she speaks, his distrust seems to fade, taking her opinion into serious consideration.

“His clan’s activities support his words. We haven’t had any serious altercations with the Lin Kuei in years. Even when our clans meet, tensions are high but there haven't been any fights,” she finishes.

He’s silent for several moments, absorbing everything. Nix doesn't speak again. She's said her piece—there's not much else she can offer to convince him. Whichever way he decides, she'll have to support him.

“It could still be a trick,” he points out, “a convenient set of coincidences that he’s using to his advantage.”

Nix shrugs, trying for a nonchalance she doesn't feel. “He could, but what purpose would that serve Earthrealm? You’ve said yourself that his vows to protect this realm are as serious as yours. Killing you would deprive Earth of one of its most powerful defenders.”

Hanzo goes quiet again for another few moments more before sighing. “Where and how does he want to do this?”

The urge to whoop in victory is strong, but she's not in the clear just yet. Hanzo hasn’t committed himself until he’s said so aloud. After that, it's all in Sub-Zero's court. Nix can convince Hanzo to show up, because he's a man of his word, but agreeing on peace is between the two of them. 

“Tea at the Lin Kuei temple. I told him you would contact him for specifics if you agreed,” she says.

He frowns, a scowl threatening his features again. “I don’t like it.”

She nods. There are parts of this she doesn't like either, but she has faith. She kinda has to at this point, considering she vouched on Kuai Liang's behalf. Holy shit, if he makes her regret this, she's personally going to kick his ass.

“Me neither," she admits, sighing, "You going alone to the Lin Kuei temple doesn't sit well with me. We'll come up with some sort of contingency."

Hanzo inclines his head, expression taking on that determined look she's so familiar with. “Very well. We will send a message accepting this invitation.”

Nix grins, relief and excitement flooding her in equal measures.

She bows. “Of course, Grandmaster.”

“I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!”

“It’s not that cold, yet.”

Tugging her cloak tighter around herself, Nix shoots Hanzo a withering look. The temperature drops the higher they climb, as is to be expected when one is ascending a snowy mountain. She just wasn’t quite mentally prepared, and not physically prepared either. The air has officially reached  _frigid_  and it's wriggling between all the cracks and openings in her clothes to nip at her skin.

She’s really,  _really_  been taking the weather at their temple for granted. Actually, upon further thought, most of her life has been spent in warm or moderate climates. Her parents were never fond of the cold and her travels in either dimension have never taken her north. Hanzo prefers warmer climates, with the whole fire thing he has going on.

Of course, does  _he_  notice this elder-god-forsaken weather? No! Totally unfair.

“Hanzo, you’re my teacher, friend, and grandmaster, but  _fuck off_.”

That earns her a laugh and a pat on the shoulder. The condescension isn't appreciated, but it reminds her of the days when it was just the two of them, at the cabin. He’s even dressed like he was back then—no mask or cowl, because this is meant to be a peaceful visit. A wave of nostalgia washes over her. Warm and fond and not at all sad, but she’s glad they got to travel together again.

“Complain to Kuai Liang,” he says.

“Oh, believe me, I will,” she grumbles.

All the way up the mountain, she practices how she’s going to chew Kuai Liang’s frozen ass out for putting her through this. Not that her presence is his fault—except it kind of is, because she wouldn't be here if he didn't want peace in the first place.

Then they reach the summit, and when she manages to catch her breath, her irritation dissolves.

The Kin Kuai temple is beautiful and imposing, nestled into the rock and yet it still looks like it could teeter over the edge any moment. It gives her the sensation of walking in the heavens, exaggerated by wispy clouds close enough to touch. There’s no horizon she can see—just the deep purple and blue bruises of mountainsides and the sky within arm’s reach.

The structure itself looks like it’s been frozen in time, the outside unnaturally still. Layers and little piles of snow decorate every surface, gleaming pure white. Perfect icicles drip from the edges of awnings. Bright orange dots of flame are scattered across the temple, illuminating the walkways and providing some warmth. Nix sucks in a breath and lets it out, dazzled by the way it condenses in a smoky poof before her, catching the fading sunlight just right.

“You look impressed,” Hanzo says.

He doesn’t sound pleased about it. She shoots him a look, not unapologetic and amused. The last, steep half of the hike warmed her enough that she no longer minds how chilly her hands and face are. Hanzo, however, seems to be taking out his agitation on the weather, glaring at flurries of snowflakes that sweep past them. A fine layer of it dusts their hair and clothes.

She smirks at him. “You’re not?”

“Our temple is—”

“Different. They’re both beautiful.”

He huffs but doesn’t argue with her further. Nix bites her lip against a grin and follows him to the front of the temple. She glances around curiously. Enjoying the architecture, marking exits, and spotting hidden ninjas all at once. They’re good, she’ll give them that, but she’s good too. And she helped raise Takeda.

One of the Lin Kuei clansmen greets them at the entrance. He leads them through the temple, silent, but she doesn’t detect any hostility in his stance or movements. She envies him his thick winter gear, but then, he needs it because he lives  _here_. Then she's a little less envious.

They stop in one of the hallways and the Lin Kuei man bows, gesturing them to continue around the corner. A blind corner. Sub-Zero is asking for a lot of faith from them. She and Hanzo exchange glances. She arches her eyebrows, asking without words. Are they going through with this? After a moment, he exhales with just a hint of a growl and nods, leading the way around the corner.

The hallway is short and empty and opens up into the outdoors again. There, a table has been prepared with all the fixings for a tea ceremony. There are only two cups but she’s not surprised or offended. The invitation was for Hanzo alone, and they didn't reveal that she was accompanying him so she wasn’t expected. Kuai Liang is nowhere in sight, which makes her arch an eyebrow as she glances at Hanzo.

She’s just about to open her mouth, say some snappy remark about being fashionably early, when they sense a third presence. Kuai Liang descends the steps, arms at his sides and expression welcoming. To her surprise, and mild horror, he’s wearing the same clothes as when he visited the Shirai Ryu temple.

He’s… he’s practically naked, she thinks, blinking at the ridges of muscles visible through the gaps in his uniform. The scandal. His uniform covers less than some lingerie she's seen. They’re standing on the top of a  _mountain_.

_Why, Master Liang?_ _Why_ _?_

“Master Hasashi, I am grateful that you’ve come,” he says, bowing with respect.

He glances at her, surprise flashing in his pale eyes. Well, at least he didn't notice her staring.

“Speak your mind. I do not wish to linger here,” Hanzo replies.

Nix doesn’t flinch, but she does bite the inside of her cheek. Stubborn man. She can’t blame him, but she wishes he’d make this easier.

Kuai Liang doesn’t respond, except to extend an arm to the table. Hanzo glances at her, as if to ask if he really needs to humor this imbecile. Nix quirks her lips and inclines her head. Yes, yes he does. He could refuse, but that would be more trouble than it’s worth.

“I apologize, I did not expect another guest. I can arrange a cup for you if you’d like it,” Kuai Liang says to her.

He walks around her and Hanzo, keeping a respectful distance. Nix bows at the waist, a mix of belated greeting and gratefulness. Nothing sounds better than a hot cup of tea right about now.

“If it’s not any trouble,” she says.

He nods and makes some gesture that causes a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye. As his unspoken command is being carried out, he returns his attention to Hanzo.

“You reestablish the Shirai Ryu as I reform the Lin Kuei.”

He folds himself before the table with more grace than she expects. He’s the picture of meekness—as much as a man with a couple hundred pounds of muscle can be, anyway. Hanzo isn’t convinced; he’s still standing where Kuai Liang found them, though he’s turned to keep an eye on the other grandmaster. It would be bad form for Nix to sit before he does, so she ignores the fatigue in legs from climbing.

“We both seek to shed our clans’ dark pasts. Dedicate them to Earthrealm’s protection.”

Nix watches with perhaps more attention than she should as he begins preparing their tea. There’s a pause, as a Lin Kuei clansman appears with another cup before melting into the shadows again. Good timing—the cold is starting to bother her again.

“Our common purpose gives us a chance to end old rivalries. To start anew,” Kuai Liang continues.

Nix glances at Hanzo, gives him a smug look that says “told you so”. His response is unimpressed—"don’t get ahead of yourself” before he scowls at Kuai Liang again.

“You’ll confess what you’ve long denied? That your clan’s hands are soaked in Shirai Ryu blood? In the blood of my family?” he demands.

Nix inhales sharply and fixes her gaze on Kuai Liang’s face. If he doesn’t respond to this correctly then…well, there’s no point to attempting an alliance. She can’t support peace with a clan that could so easily brush aside the massacre of anyone—especially clansmen before her. Hanzo’s suffering should be acknowledged.

There is a tense moment where the direction of their meeting sits on a precipice.

Then Kuai Liang turns his gaze from the table, regret and apology written across his face as he looks Hanzo in the eye. “Our honor is indeed stained."

Nix exhales as quietly as she can. His eyes bounce to her face, seem to gauge her reaction.

“Please, sit,” he invites.

Hanzo clenches his jaw, but joins Kuai Liang at the table. Nix follows, sitting at more of an angle to keep pressure off a bruise on her shin. Her body sings praises for the reprieve as Kuai Liang begins speaking again. She only half-listens, attention drawn more to his hands. Her interest is only diverted when Hanzo huffs with irritation.

“I’m not interested in Lin Kuei politics, Sub-Zero,” he says.

Like a man who's known Hanzo for years, Kuai Liang ignores him, continuing his story. Nix would laugh if it wasn’t the most inappropriate time possible. Kuai Liang finishes pouring the water and offers the cup, a metaphorical olive branch. Hanzo glances at it, his expression shifting as he recognizes it for what it is.

Nix bites her lip. Please,  _please_  let him accept.

A blast of ice obliterates the table. They sense it just in time to avoid injury. Nix ducks to her right and scrambles to her feet, closer to Kuai Liang than she’d like right now. Hanzo's on his feet as well, and they turn to the source of the attack.

It’s a woman in Lin Kuai armor, her pale, spiky hair like icicles sticking straight up from her skull. She scowls as she storms for them, fury rolling off her in chilly waves. The lower half of her face is covered in a mask. Nix misses hers.

“There will be no peace, Scorpion!” the woman shouts, dropping into a fighting stance.

The shock of hearing that title makes Nix rigid. No one calls Hanzo Hasashi “Scorpion” anymore.

“Frost!” Hanzo snarls, “The Lin Kuei are still without honor!”

Nix turns on Kuai Liang, narrowing her eyes and shifting away from him, tensing for a fight. “This is low."

He doesn’t respond in kind, oddly enough, but puts his hands out in a placating gesture. She hesitates. Despite this outrage, she doesn’t like to fight someone who doesn’t have their guard up. It doesn’t seem right. It's not honorable and she's not about to fall to their level.

From the corner of her eye, Nix sees Frost takes a swing at Hanzo. She’s sloppy and unrefined and he drops her into a snowbank like child’s play. His fury turns on Kuai Liang. Nix hastily steps away, not wanting it be within that blast radius. Sub-Zero is his to deal with.

“Master Hasashi, wait!” Kuai Liang starts.

“For what? More treachery?” Hanzo snaps, “I will have your head!”

That’s a scary thought. But as he runs at Sub-Zero, Nix notices Frost getting back to her feet. No way is she leaving Hanzo to face two cyromancers alone. Gritting her teeth, she steps forward as a combatant.

“Shirai Ryu trash! I’ll shatter your frozen body!” Frost hisses.

“You’ll need better aim for that,” Nix replies.

Nix fights. She ignores the sharp pain in her arm when Frost grabs ahold of bare skin. She ignores the sharp sting of ice shards slicing through her cheek. She perseveres against the cold and the wind and the slippery ground as she blocks and strikes. And she wins.

Frost is laid out flat on her back, and Nix is breathing heavy but still standing, ready to continue if she must.

“Stay down,” she commands.

Her mistake is expecting Frost to accept fair defeat. When she turns, Hanzo’s blade is out and Kuai Liang is on his knees and—oh  _shit she didn’t think he was being literal but_ of course _he was, he’s_ _Hanzo_ _Hasashi_ _, but he can't just_ _—_

She yelps as the ice slams into the back of her head, black spots dancing in front of her vision. A hit to the back of her knees drops her once and then a kick to her ribs knocks her onto her back. She sucks air and groans, trying to blink past the pain, put up some sort of defense. No more blows come.

There are muffled voices nearby, more subdued than a moment ago. Hanzo sounds among them, so that's good. Her ears stop ringing and her vision clears as footsteps approach. Groaning, she tries to sit up. It hurts, but it’s doable. A hand supports her back, makes it easier. When she glances to her side, Hanzo's concerned face greets her.

“Phoenix, are you alright?” he asks.

She grimaces and starts to nod but thinks better of it. “I’ll be fine,” she curls an arm around her ribs, “I just didn’t expect her to keep attacking. Stupid on my part.”

Hanzo squeezes her shoulder, his expression softening a tad. Later, when she's in less pain, she's sure she'll get an earful about turning her back on an opponent.

“Frost is strong, but lacks judgement. She cannot see the wisdom of peace,” Kuai Liang says.

Nix glances up at him, surprised that he's still alive. And ow, okay, not a good idea. She sucks in a breath, her head spinning. Hanzo places a hand on her shoulder, brow furrowed. When she first started her training, she’d been sensitive about pain, but time has heightened her tolerance. If she’s this affected, he’s right to worry. How hard did Frost hit her?!

“Unlike my apprentice,” Kuai Liang adds, “it seems you do.”

She hums, shooting him a wry look. “I did. And then I got hit in the head—and just about everywhere else."

He grimaces, inclines his head in apology. “I will deal with her. For now... here.”

An ice-cube about the size of her fist forms in his palm. Hanzo, never one to care much for his clothing, tears a clean swatch from his uniform and wraps the ice in it. Nix accepts it, flinching when she places it to the back of her tender head. The skin is sensitive but the cold helps numb it right away.

“Thanks,” she says, “no hard feelings, I guess.”

After all, Hanzo's not trying to kill him anymore.

Frost however…

“I believe you should see our healers. Those burns should be treated sooner rather than later.” 

Nix hesitates, glancing at Hanzo for his opinion on the matter. Critical thinking is a little difficult right now, with the throbbing in her skull. He glances at Kuai, eyes narrowing in thought before turning back to her.

“It is for the best. We have a long way home and you already have enough trouble with the cold,” he says, “Provided other members of the Lin Kuei don’t sympathize with Frost.”

Kuai Liang shakes his head. “She was the only one so outspoken against peace. The rest will respect my decision even if they do not agree right now. The healers, in particular, were eager for this alliance."

Nix sighs, scraping her energy together. What a fucking day. And it isn’t even over yet. She feels like a freezer-burnt chicken nugget. That got dropped on the floor.

“To the healers I go, then,” she mutters.

Getting up on her own is a mistake. Sure, she gets to her feet, but the world goes fuzzy and dark at the edges. Her stomach also decides to protest and she has to swallow back bile. That just hurts her aching ribs, and head, and turns the whole passing-out  _possibility_ into more of a  _certainty_.

She stumbles and then Kuai Liang is keeping her upright. Did she run into him or did he insert himself before she hit the ground? Hard to tell. Her shoulder is pressed against his chest and his hand is secure around her bicep. She blinks and inhales slow and deep, the cool air helping some.

“Shit, sorry,” she says.

Wow, she's batting a thousand today, isn't she? Almost got Hanzo killed. Got ambushed when she should have been vigilant. Threw herself into Sub-Zero...

“It’s quite alright. Frost showed little restraint and ignored the rules of Kombat.”

Is it just the concussion, or is that an undercurrent of quiet fury in his voice? If it were Hanzo, he wouldn’t be able to hide it. Breaking the rules of honorable Kombat is a serious matter and if one of the Shirai Ryu did it… she shudders at the thought. Kuai Liang must feel the same; he’s just better at keeping it in.

Except for the frigid energy coming off him in literal waves. It makes her shiver. With cold. Just cold.

As if summoned, Hanzo comes to her side like a heated crutch. She slings an arm around his broad shoulders as he curls an arm around her waist. They’ve done this enough that he knows just how to support her weight and adjust their collective center of gravity.

“Show us where the medical wing is,” Hanzo says.

Kuai Liang leads them through the halls and each step makes Nix clench her jaw and breathe between her teeth. At last, however, the smell of medicines and poultices fills her nose and she sighs. Though clinics are never where she wants to be, she appreciates their value.

A Lin Kuei man opens the door, eyes widening when he takes in the sight of two Shirai Ryu at his door. He bows to Kuai Liang, but Hanzo shoulders past him and deposits her on a clean cot. She lays back and stares at the ceiling in a daze, body aching but more tolerable now that she’s still. From off to the side, she can hear the two masters speaking in low voices to the doctor, Hanzo no doubt threatening the poor man with his life.

After a few moments, a warm, calloused hand touches her arm. Hanzo.

“There is something Master Liang wishes to show me. You’ll be alright here.”

He states it as if it were fact, but she can hear the unspoken question. She cracks her eyes open and shoots him a roguish grin.

“Of course I will. I’ll be good as new when you get back,” she replies.

He responds with his own small smile before schooling his features and turning back to Kuai Liang. The two leave together, walking in step. Not at ease… but not tense either. Well, it's a start. She turns her attention to the doctor as he approaches. All her scrambled brain can register is that he has a kind face. Doctors should have kind faces.

“Alright, let’s take a look, shall we? I hope for both our sakes that you’re not beyond repair.”

Her mouth curls into another grin. It’s a mistake; her lip is split, but it doesn’t matter. The Lin Kuei man grins in return. Always want to be on a doctor's good side.

“Just grab the superglue and we’ll be fine,” she replies.

He laughs and takes the stool beside her, pulling on a pair of gloves. “Oh, I like you. Who knew Shirai Ryu have a sense of humor?”

Nix snorts, her initial instinct to disagree, but he’s not wrong. She loves her clansmen and they love her, but they can be so dry sometimes. Takeda is an exception, though.

Oh, he’s going to be so mad when he sees the shape she’s in.

“I’ll admit I probably represent the summation of it,” she says.

The doctor chuckles and she settles in to treatment, positive that she’s in good hands.

“Look at that, you two are still in one piece, respectively.”

Hanzo snorts, his mouth twisting in that way that is both amused and exasperated. He crosses his arms and gives her a once over. There are bandages around some exposed bit of arm, a wrap around her ribs. A set of stitches has also been placed in a cut over her eyebrow. White tape holds her cheek and other, smaller cuts together. Not the worst shape she’s ever been in, but not in top form.

“I can’t say the same for you,” he replies.

She clicks her tongue at him, fiddling with the strap of one of her forearm braces. “Please, I’m barely even bruised.”

She glances at Kuai Liang, just to be certain that Hanzo has not taken another swing at him. He has a wealth of bruises blooming along one side of his face, but she’s pretty sure those were already there from their last fight. Their eyes meet across the room. He offers her a small smile, which is… oh wow… it’s really nice.

Is it just her or is he like… really selling this scruffy mountain-man look? Okay, a scantily-clad mountain-man, but still. Rough, deep voice. Full beard. Hard muscle. Jesus, she can think of at least three people in her original realm who would have drool-icicles frozen to their chins by now. She wishes she had her mask again, to hide the flood of blood to her cheeks. God, when was the last time she checked out a guy?

Hanzo, actually, but he was just a crush. He never knew and she got over it years ago. Like,  _years_  ago. But that was… different. The feeling that stirs in her when she meets Kuai Liang’s eyes is—she probably shouldn’t think about it.

“So everything’s worked out then?” she asks.

“Yes,” Hanzo replies, “We’ll return to the Shirai Ryu with the news and begin making preparations.”

Nix blinks at him. “Preparations?”

She scoots to the edge of the bed and starts mentally preparing herself to stand. She's probably the only one in the room who can tell, but Hanzo is hovering.

“I’ll explain along the way. Can you walk?”

She rolls her eyes and gets to her feet, proud when the world tilts only a little. “I’m  _fine_.”

Kuai Liang chuckles. “I wish my students were so stoic.”

Nix giggles, arching her eyebrows at Hanzo. He grimaces in response, trying really hard not to roll his eyes.

“Ha. Stoic. Hear that, grandmaster?” she laughs.

Hanzo sighs and shakes his head, nudging her shoulder towards the door. On the way out, she pauses to bow to Kuai Liang and thank him for having them, and also for the medical care. As she and Hanzo head home, he tells her what she missed and their future plans with the Lin Kuei.


	5. An Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix makes new friends and banters with others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter because I'm a trash bucket but she flirts with Kuai so there's that.
> 
> SerCollop, thank you for the comment, darling. I didn't expect this to even get attention, so you're the real MVP.

Nix bites her lip as she stares, once again, at the Lin Kuei temple. Unlike last time, Hanzo isn’t here with her.

With the alliance official, the grandmasters have planned an arrangement that will benefit both clans. A sort of Ninja-Exchange-Program, so that the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu can survey, learn, and teach the other's combat techniques. As of this moment, some Lin Kuei sacrifice—ahem,  _representative_ —has been sent to Nix's temple. Is probably enjoying the heat and the lawn right now. Lucky bastard.

The decision to send Nix was a difficult one. Mostly because Hanzo and Takeda made it difficult. 

It makes sense for her to be their delegate. She’s Chujin, which means she has the skill-set to learn and teach among the Lin Kuei. She’s seen the temple and is somewhat familiar with its layout. Among the Shirai Ryu she is also among the most… well, diplomatic. There’s little fear of her temper embarrassing them or, worse, ending the alliance. On top of all that, there’s little fear of any "incidents" because she’s such a high-ranking member of her clan.

Of course, that didn’t make things easier with Hanzo or Takeda. In private, she and Hanzo argued until she called him out for being contrary and overprotective. There was little he could say to defend himself when they both knew she was right, so that settled that disagreement. Takeda was much more… challenging. Hanzo had to pull him aside to explain and calm him down, in the end.

Once those two were mollified, it was just a matter of acquiring proper gear and communicating with Kuai Liang.

And now she’s here.

“Master Merce.”

She drops her gaze from the mountain peak, surprised to see Kuai Liang himself greeting her. Is this how it's supposed to be done? Hopefully Hanzo does the same and doesn't violate some sort of etiquette. Ah, she half wishes she was there to make sure things go smoothly.

“Grandmaster Liang,” she says, and bows, “thank you for the invitation to your temple.”

He smiles in response. “Welcome back. I hope our hospitality is more to your liking this time.”

Oh, she's in trouble, isn't she? Away from him and his stupid vests, Nix convinced herself that her reaction to him last time was due to any number of factors. The head injury, the cold, the altitude, her nervousness. She might have been wrong. She might have been in denial. Why didn't she let Hanzo talk her out of this, again?

“I must say, I appreciate this place more now that I’m not freezing,” she replies.

He chuckles, shooting her thick coat an amused look. Hopefully, he takes her resulting blush as windburn and nothing more. If she knew him better, she’d stick her tongue out and tease him about his clothes to cover it up. Alas, she does not, so she squashes the urge and waits for his signal to follow.

The interior of the temple is warmer than she remembers. Warm enough that she won't have to sleep in more than one layer of pajamas. Several Lin Kuei stop as they pass, offering greetings and welcome. Nix smiles at all of them, voice cheery and bright, patience endless even though the walk to her quarters takes twice as long as it needs to. In her temple, she’s afforded her own room, and she's been afforded the same here.

“Make yourself comfortable and rest if you’d like. The temple is open to you as it would be to any of the Lin Kuei. If you need anything, feel free to seek me out,” Kuai Liang says.

That's nice of him... and an invitation she'll be sure to abuse only a little. Sure, she could ask any clan member she happens upon, but she doesn't have a tiny attraction to  _any_  Lin Kuei. Kuai Liang will learn. Hopefully.

She grins. “Thank you, grandmaster."

He pauses at the door, as if he’s going to add something, but then just inclines his head and leaves. Left to her own devices, Nix unpacks her belongings and changes out of her sweaty under-layers. When she's finished, she stands around with her hands on her hips, debating options. Despite his generous offer to let her rest, she’s used to a busy, high-energy schedule. Not even the trek up the mountain tired her out enough to stay in her room.

"Shirai Ryu don't nap" as Hanzo told her long ago. Much to her horror.

She wanders the temple, acquainting herself with its many corridors and buildings. The bathrooms, like the student's barracks, are co-ed. That doesn’t bother her one bit, except for the Lin Kuei man that barrels out as she’s walking in and there’s almost a mishap. He opens his mouth, stops when he notices the yellow detailing on her clothes. Then he flushes bright red, apologizes, and all but bolts.

Amused, Nix continues her self-guided tour. She discovers the dining hall and several training rooms. Then she walks through an archway and finds a courtyard brimming with glistening, untouched snow. She almost doesn’t want to disturb it, but it’s just so  _tempting_.

Before better judgement can stop her, she throws herself into a snow bank. A cloud of snowflakes puffing up from the impact like a mini-explosion.  A giggle bursts from her as the particles drift onto her face. She must look like a child but she doesn’t  _care_.

Someone clears their throat.

Nix sits up and glances over her shoulder. The man she almost ran into at the bathroom is standing at the top of the steps, grinning down at her. Beside him, there is a woman and another man. All three of them look curious and amused, their gazes bouncing between her, the colors she wears, and her current position.

“I feel like this makes us even,” she says to the first.

The man laughs and offers her a hand. She accepts, lets him haul her to her feet and brushes off snow before it can melt into her clothes.

“Have you never been in a proper winter before?” he asks.

She shakes her head, glancing at the frozen world around them with a smile. “I’d never even seen snow before now."

This draws horrified and alarmed noises from the man’s two companions. Nix isn’t embarrassed that this is her first time seeing snow at her age, despite their dramatics. It’s actually kind of funny.

After enough disbelief has been expressed, they get around to introductions.

The man from the bathrooms has brown hair down to his shoulders and green eyes. They call him Jun and despite his earlier awkwardness, Nix finds he has an endearing silly streak and a friendly personality. He reminds her of Takeda—an older, less temperamental version, anyway.

The woman is blond and devastatingly beautiful, named Marina. If Nix were to be intimidated by looks, Marina has them. However, she's got a wide smile and bright, mischievous blue eyes, and a soothing laugh. She’s a little more reserved than the other two, a little more subdued and observant, but she’s kind and Nix likes her instantly.

The second man, Genji, is hiding his hair beneath the hood of his Lin Kuei uniform—apparently due to some hilarious mishap. Jun seems to have had a part in it from the way he’s barely restraining fits of laughter. Genji isn't as outspoken as Jun, but just as friendly as the other two.

“So… do you three want to help me build a snowman?” Nix asks at length.

They exchange glances, apparently surprised. Then, as if agreeing by telepathy, they all nod in unison. It would be creepy if she wasn't excited by the prospect of playing in the snow.

Jun and Genji show Nix how to pack and roll the snow to make it bigger. The cold stings her bare hands, but they go numb after a time, and she ignores it. They begin forming the base of the snowman—big enough that Nix can’t wrap her arms around it. Marina flits off to sneak a carrot from the kitchens and things for the mouth and eyes.

At some point, Nix glances at the ground and scoops up a handful of snow, balling it up in her palm.

And then she flings it at Jun.

It hits Genji instead. Close enough.

When Marina returns, only half a snowman has been built and they’re on the ground with tears freezing to their cheeks. There’s a stitch in Nix’s side and her stomach hurts from laughing. Snow has crept into one of her boots and has now made her sock both cold and wet. Marina, rolling her eyes and grinning, scrapes them back into working shape.

She wishes her clansmen were here to enjoy it for themselves. Maybe, once their relations are easier and more streamlined, groups of them can come and enjoy it.

They finish their task with triumph, hands on hips and smiles splitting faces.

“What should we name it?” Nix wonders.

“Name it?” Jun asks, laughing, “Why would we name it?”

Nix shoots him a disbelieving look. “Because  _he_  needs a name. We built him, so we must christen him."

Marina and Genji take her side on the matter, leaving Jun outnumbered and therefore overruled. For several minutes, names are tossed about. Some are ridiculous for their silliness. Monster-truck, Snowcrusher, and The White Death are all vetoed. Others are ridiculous because they’re just so serious. Clayton, Vladimir—

“Grandmaster,” Jun says.

Nix chokes on laughter. Marina shoots him a horrified look. Genji seems caught somewhere between.

“You’re going to get me thrown out of the temple on my first day,” Nix complains.

Marina scowls. “Not to mention us."

A new set of footsteps approaches them. Nix glances over her shoulder, pales then blushes and then pales again. Marina notices, follows her gaze, and does a marvelous impression of an ice sculpture.

“Why am I throwing you out of the temple?” Kuai Liang asks.

If Nix was pale, Jun blanches whiter than their snowman. It is at this point Genji seems to tip towards the side of hilarity and bursts out laughing. Nix snorts and sinks her teeth into her lip to bite back her own giggles. No one is inclined to explain the situation, so of course Kuai Liang turns his attention on her.

From the glint in his eye, he heard  _everything_  and is having his own bit of fun at their expense. At least he’s not taking offense.

“Phoenix, perhaps you care to tell me, since my students seem preoccupied,” he says.

Nix can’t help a small burst of snickers before wrangling her self-control. Alright, she's willing to play along.

“We were just trying to name our snowman, grandmaster. Jun proposed a rather… ah,  _interesting_  one,” she explains.

Kuai Liang arches an eyebrow, glancing behind her at their grinning sculpture. His gaze turns on his subordinates, who make a great show of appearing innocent while also burning through the snow in embarrassment. Rather impressive in her opinion—and a reaction only a grandmaster can seem to achieve.

“I see. Perhaps you should consider the matter on your way to class… which you are already late for.”

Marina gasps. “It’s been that long?!”

“We’re gonna run laps for  _weeks_ _,"_ Jun groans.

“Excuse us, Grandmaster, Master Merce.”

Hasty bows before they retreat, all but bolting back into the temple. Nix watches them go, her smile softening with fondness and homesickness. She misses her friends, but she’s glad to be making them here. Marina, Jun, and Genji are good people. Nix counts herself lucky to have an abundance of those in her life.

“You work fast,” Kuai Liang says.

Despite herself and how long she’s spent with Hanzo, a goofy grin overtakes her features. It’s the same one she fell into this dimension with, and probably the one she’ll die with, at this rate.

She peers at him sideways. “Do I?”

“Three of my brightest students have already taken a liking to you—enough so that they forgot their duties," he muses, "I’m worried you're trying to dismantle the Lin Kuei with friendliness.”

Nix arches an eyebrow, eyes darting to him. Just joking. Good. She’s way too used to Hanzo and his seriousness.

She shrugs. “You never know. That may be the plan—to topple your whole clan with snowmen.”

The proposition is so ludicrous she can’t help a small bit of laughter from slipping out.

Wait a second.

Is she… is she  _flirting_?! Or is this just being friendly? Are they the same thing? Does she even  _have_  another setting?

No. No, this is just being polite. Friendly. She just happens to think grandmaster Kuai Liang is a snack. Complete coincidence.

“Then I ought to find some way to distract you,” he muses.

Okay, wow. Grandmaster of Innuendos more like. She blinks several times, just astounded by his awful word choice. Then she pushes any salacious thoughts aside. So, he’s completely oblivious. Lovely. How the hell is she going to survive six months of this?

“Unfortunately, you have no lessons to remind me of, grandmaster. I believe you gave me leave for the day,” she replies.

He inclines his head, banked amusement in his pale eyes. Why are they that color, anyway? Is it because he’s a cyromancer or did something else happen? That scar across his eye does something for her, she can't even lie. There must be an interesting story behind that. Although knowing the people in this dimension, it's probably gruesome and traumatic.

She swears he purrs. “I’m sure I could find something to keep you busy if you’re bored.”

No, seriously. Why is every other sentence out of his mouth a double entendre? Is he doing it on purpose? Like… trying to make fun of her? Or is it more light-hearted? Purposeful, but not malicious? She wants to ask, but she also knows a recipe for disaster when she thinks of one.

“If it’s all the same to you, grandmaster, I’m enjoying my exploration of the temple,” she replies dryly.

Technically, she has to follow his orders, but she has more leeway with him than she would at her own temple. For one, Kuai Liang has his own second-in-command. For another, she is (for all intents and purposes) guest. Sure, she’ll be teaching and learning here, but she’s not actual Lin Kuei.

“How do you like it so far?” he asks.

She hums and glances at the unnamed snowman. Then her eyes flicker to the snow-laden eaves over their heads and the precise, graceful carvings of the architecture itself.

“I think it’s beautiful. Different from the Shirai Ryu temple, but refreshing.” She grins at him again. "I like the snow."

He chuckles and gives her a once over. “It likes you, too. You’re covered.”

She glances down at herself and, sure enough, most of her surface area is obscured by a layer of white. As she tips her head forward, a cascade of snowflakes sprinkles down. The ends of her hair are wet, leaving them a few shades darker than the rest. Huh.

In the most unaffected voice she can manage, “Indeed, I am."

He arches an eyebrow, one side of his mouth curling up in a way that should be illegal. “Your lips are also blue.”

She sticks her tongue out as if to lick away the color, feeling they are a bit numb after all. Her fingertips aren’t far behind. They’re cold and she didn’t notice until now. Apparently, she’ll need to be careful out here. She’ll end up getting frostbite before she notices anything amiss.

“I don’t feel cold,” she says.

“Your head loses heat easily, your face especially,” he explains, “It’s why the Lin Kuei wear masks.”

That’s helpful to know. She doesn’t like wearing hers too often but it’s better than looking like a corpse. Or getting frostbite.

“But you don’t,” she observes. “Is it because you’re a cyromancer? You’re immune?”

He nods and folds his arms behind his back. Out here, his breath doesn’t condense in the air, but hers does. That’s interesting. It also explains his wardrobe choices. Alright so she can excuse his questionable fashion choices now. At least he doesn't wear  _shorts_.

“Perhaps you should go back inside,” he suggests, “before more of you—you’re not wearing gloves.”

She blinks and glances at one hand, flexing her fingers into a fist. It’s a little difficult but not impossible. Not painful, really—which isn’t saying much, now that she thinks about it.

“I like having my hands free. The fabric makes things slippery,” she explains.

He sighs, looking equal parts exasperated and amused. Considering it’s a look she receives from Hanzo quite often, she’s not surprised. How they manage to look so similar at this moment, though, is quite a feat. She'll be sure to mention it in her first report back to Hanzo.

“If you insist on that, you should definitely go inside. Before I send you back to your grandmaster with missing fingers,” he says.

She frowns but lets him shoo her into the temple. “Well that was… graphic.”

“Not inaccurate, however,” he replies.

Nix huffs, but tucks her hands into her pockets, sighing as the heat of her body seeps through the material. Once they're in the warmth of the temple’s interior, he pauses, glancing down at her.

“If you’ll excuse me,” he says, “I must return to my duties. Please avoid losing any limbs.”

“No promises,” she chirps.

Kuai Liang looks sorely tempted to groan. Like a true grandmaster, he refrains and continues on his way. It’s only once he’s gone that her brain catches up with her, and finds his concern odd. Just making sure there are no perceived slights against the Shirai Ryu or…? Nah, he’s just being a nice guy. Hanzo would do the same.

Shaking her head, she heads for the bathrooms, hoping a warm shower will thaw her out.


	6. A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix starts her lessons with the Lin Kuei. Guess who her teacher is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I increased the chapter count because I have to separate some chapter for length and editing.

What follows is a series of… events. Nix isn’t sure how to classify them, but they  _happen_  so there's that.

It starts when she reports for her first lesson. Because she’s being taught in a very particular way and coming in with mastery of her own martial arts style, she’s being taught on a one-on-one basis. She expects her instructor to be one of the other masters in the temple—which she does. It just happens to be Kuai Liang.

As she steps into a training room, she finds him sitting cross-legged on the floor, meditating. At first, she's surprised. Doesn't he have other things to do than babysit her? Not that she's complaining. Or intimidated, considering she was trained by  _the_  Hanzo Hasashi.Nix is very comfortable with individual learning. Just... maybe not with Kuai...

She's barely in the door before he turns to her. “Have you warmed up yet?”

“Not yet,” she replies.

He nods and stands, inviting her into the center of the room. They start with simple stretches to get her muscles loose, easy exercise to get her blood flowing. It’s different from Shirai Ryu routines, more gradual, more reliant on balance. When they finish, her joints are aching even though she’s beyond flexible.

That’s when it really starts. 

“I’ve never seen you in combat. I want to see what you can do, where your strengths lie,” he says.

Nix shifts positions, brain switching gears. She gauges the distance between them and the length of his reach, calculates his weight and mass against her. To be fair, she hasn’t seen him either—the only time they’ve fought in each other’s presence was when they were preoccupied with other people. She's kind of hype to see the great Sub-Zero try to kick her ass.

“Aright then.” She exhales and drops into a fighting stance.

“This will be friendly but now easy,” he warns, “I mean to test you to find your limits.”

He eases into his own fighting stance, prepared but not tense. She wonders if that’s how he goes into every fight or if it’s because he doesn’t expect a challenge. Nix promises herself that if it’s the latter, she’s going to make him regret it.

“I would be offended if you didn’t,” she says.

Without either of them agreeing, they lapse into silence, the match officially begun. Kuai Liang moves first, striking towards her head. She darts to the side, sees an opening, and slams her elbow into his ribs. She dances out of the way and narrows her eyes in concentration.

He realizes her strategy right away and attacks in quick succession. She dodges as much as she can, but blocking is inevitable. It's brutal. Her body is used to withstanding the punishing blows of men larger than her, yes. Kuai Liang, however, is at Hanzo’s level of strength—which means he's fucking jacked and it  _sucks_  when any part of her gets hit.

He’s fast, but she’s faster, and she plans to distance them at her first opportunity. The only problem is that she can't get an opportunity. When she throws an arm up to stop his fist, his hand latches onto her arm. She gasps.

_Shit!_

Kuai jerks her forward and knees her in the stomach. Nix coughs, feels nauseous but thinks through the pain. She shifts her weight, catches the back of his leg, and shoves her shoulder into his chest. Unfortunately, he doesn't release her, so when he goes down... ow. She goes with him.

Right. Grappling it is, then. This she excels at, so despite the way her abdomen aches, she tries to orient herself. First order of business: get her arm free. With how they're both sweating, all it takes is enough pull and a little wiggle. Then it's time to get serious.

Nix knows how to use her limbs—especially her long legs. Kuai’s more than proficient, she'll give him that, but his main goal seems to be tapping her out. Which means pinning down enough body parts for a submission position. The problem (for him) is that she’s lithe and quick. Just when he gets one arm down, she'll work a leg between them and pry him off. Just when he gets that leg still, she'll twist her hips and slide out of his hold.

She finally gets him distracted enough to scramble away, but she’s barely made it a foot before Kuai's hand closes around her belt and  _yanks_.

“Hey!” she yelps.

In retaliation, she digs her heel in his thigh as he drags her under him, earning a satisfying grunt of pain. Despite her focus on fighting, she’s not so preoccupied to miss the potentially compromising position. Of course, this is a legal and not-at-all-suggestive maneuver at its heart, but Nix isn’t made of stone. Or ice, in this case. And she’s read a lot of romance.

She growls. “Dammit."

Nix fits her heel against his pelvis at the joint, and shoves with all the strength she possesses. It budges him just enough to roll away and spring to her feet. Kuai follows right after her, arching an eyebrow.

“You haven’t tried to strike me at all,” he says.

Nix flashes a grin. “That’s not true. I'm just picky about openings. Quality over quantity, master.”

Nevertheless, she takes the hint. That doesn’t mean she strikes the way he’s expecting. She’s careful about where and how she strikes, making the most of opportunities. He doesn’t allow many, which means she resorts to blunt, direct attacks she wouldn’t use with someone more aggressive. Like Hanzo. Even then, Nix has to rely on variety and a fair amount of acrobatics.

It is several long minutes later that he straightens and calls an end to their match. Nix bends at the waist, hands on her knees, and drags ragged breaths into her lungs. Her clothes are too tight and too hot. She's used to fighting with more freedom and ventilation. She sheds her first and second layers, wincing at all the new injuries she discovers along the way.

“Hanzo has trained you well,” Kuai Liang says.

She arches an eyebrow, waiting for inevitable corrections. Her strikes are too slow; her center of gravity shifts when she kicks high; she needs to protect that opening she leaves when she blocks low. He grabbed her arm for god sakes, there's plenty to say about that. Hanzo would roast her alive if he saw it.

When no criticism comes, she frowns and tilts her head, prompting him. “But?”

Kuai shrugs. “It’s a standalone statement. You are a formidable opponent. I look forward to training you.”

He settles onto the floor to begin cool down exercises. Nix squats down next to him but doesn't join yet.

“We’re finished?” she asks, surprised.

If it were her, he would blink. Instead, he just gives her a somewhat puzzled look.

“Yes. We just fought a whole match. I can hardly expect to begin training you.”

Actually, he can. Hanzo did it—and still does it—all the time. Nix may be tired and achy, but there’s still plenty of energy left in her. She hasn’t reached her limit yet, which is what she tells him.

“What qualifies as your limit?” he asks warily.

She shrugs. “When I have trouble standing is a good sign.”

He snorts and shakes his head, like he wants to disbelieve her but knows she’s being sincere. It’s funny—Nix has been here so long, training under Hanzo, that a statement that would have made her gawk several years ago is standard now. She hadn’t even thought about how her statement must sound until Kuai Liang gives her a look.

“I don’t plan on working you to exhaustion,” he says.

Not that she’d say no…

No, Nix! Stop that! What the hell has gotten into her?

“The Shirai Ryu push our limits so that we can surpass them. I wouldn’t be half as good as I am if Ha—Master Hasashi hadn’t trained me the way he did.”

Kuai Liang shifts position and considers her. Ah, shit, that sounded defensive, didn't it?

“I’m not disagreeing that your methods are effective," he says.

And yeah, she must have sounded defensive because he's using that tone she uses with angry new recruits in the Shirai Ryu. Whoops.

She nods. "I know, but you said you were testing my limits. You haven't reached them yet. I'm just..."

She debates how to end that sentence. Disappointed? Offended? Eager to be a show off? Nix lets it hang, unsure how to finish without sounding like a dick. Kuai stares at her for another moment, something in his eyes unquestionably calculating. Then he inclines his head and stands.

"Very well, then. I'm happy to oblige."

Nix arches an eyebrow and straightens, a bit of excitement fluttering in her stomach. Or maybe it's just the look on Kuai's face. Is it weird that she's hype to get her ass kicked again? Maybe she's been spending too much time around Hanzo and Takeda. This kind of stuff didn't used to make her so happy. Sparring didn't used to be one of her favorite pastimes.

Kuai adjusts his vambraces. "Put on your outer layer again."

Nix climbs into her coat and follows Kuai to the door. If there's an extra bounce to her step, he's polite enough not to mention it.

He leads her down the hall, through a different door than she entered through that opens outside. Nix surveys the areas as he descends the steps. They end at a flat rectangle of icy ground that looks suspiciously familiar.

"Is this a sparring ring?" she asks.

There's the start of a smirk on his face. "It is."

Nix hides her grimace as she takes her sweet time joining him, picking a path where the stone looks safe and bare. By the time she reaches him, he's smirking outright, arms crossed and one hand stroking at his beard. An impressive beard it is, but she could do without the smugness.

She clears her throat. "I assume we're doing another match?"

He drops his arms again and nods, thought the amusement hasn't left his expression.

"Yes," he replies, "At the same level of intensity as before."

Ah. Well.

Nix swallows, tries to hide her uncertainty but she suspects he sees it anyway. It's not training if she doesn't embarrass herself a half-dozen times before lunch. Besides, she asked for this. No take-backsies.

They separate to opposite sides of their "ring" and the atmosphere shifts again. Like last time, Kuai attacks first. Nix drops low and swipes at his legs. Kuai jerks back as she uses the momentum to propel her into standing again. Aware of the edge of the ring at her back, she advances, eyes focused on his midsection for the next attack.

It comes in a ball of ice, hurled at her head. Nix darts to the side, hits a patch of ice, and almost loses her footing. She recovers at the last moment, but it wrecks her stance. Kuai takes advantage, fist colliding with her ribs. She forces his arm back, ducks under it, and kicks him in the leg as retaliation.

He goes with it and drops down, using his ice powers to slide towards her. Fast. Nix just manages to flip over his head, but her heel hits the sheet of ice left in his wake. She goes skidding into a snowbank with a shriek, arms flailing. Everything is white and fucking cold.

Behind her, there's raucous laughter. Great. Master martial artist her ass.

Sighing, she tries to gather herself. "Well, that was—" the snow is too soft and she can't get purchase "—fuck! Ah. Cold, cold, cold."

A loud crunch makes her scramble to face her opponent, brain still in combat mode. Of course, her struggling just sinks her deeper and the ice that slipped under her shirt starts sliding into her pants.

"Easy," Kuai says, "Let me help you."

Nix tilts her head back, finds herself staring at Kuai's crotch upside down. Oh boy. If she makes an undignified noise, then it can be explained away by the cold. She shifts her gaze to Kuai's face instead, who's staring down at her, amused. She prays it's because of her clumsiness.

"I went flying," she observes.

"And I thought you were acrobatic before," he agrees.

Nix can't help but laugh. Alright, fine, so it's really fucking funny. It's not like she has experience fighting in this climate—she's here to learn. If she already knew what she was doing, it would be a waste of time.

She reaches out. "I would appreciate that help now. I'm stuck."

Grinning, Kuai grips onto her arm and tugs her free. She twists as gracefully as she can and grabs his bicep ( _and hot damn are those impressive_ ) to steady her feet. When she's sure she won't slip again, she immediately tugs the hem of her shirt up and shakes the snow out. Kuai stands back as she does this, waiting for her to brush the snow off her outside too.

"Are you ready for another round?" He asks.

She snorts and arches an eyebrow. "Did that even count as  _a_  round?"

Despite her grumbling, she gets into a low stance again and readies herself. Second verse is same as the first, more or less. Every other move has her losing her equilibrium or ruining her stance, especially as the match continues and he uses his powers more. If he does that sliding move  _one more time_...

Kuai calls their match to an end when she swings to kick him, but the ice knocks her supporting foot out of place. They both hit the deck as she grabs onto him for stability. If she thought earlier was scandalous, landing on top of him with her thigh sprawled over his pelvis is practically porn. Because nothing says Nix's luck like cliché falls.

The thing about those, though, is that it still fucking hurts. Her knee is protesting and so is her hip socket and, sure, why not let her shoulder weigh in on the matter too.

Nix finds a safe patch of ground and pushes herself up. "Sorry. I grabbed without thinking."

Maybe she should think before she speaks. Shaking her head at herself, she straightens up and offers her hand. He takes it out of politeness but gets up on his own. In all fairness, he'd probably knock her over if he put his full weight into it.

"It's alright," he assures her.

She rubs at her hip, flexing and shifting to feel how it hurts. Oh, and it does. Kuai catches her wincing and that's when he officially calls it quits for the day. This time she doesn't protest, which seems as much a surprise as a relief to him.

He tilts his head, eyes narrowed on her legs. "May I see the bottom of your boots?"

Nix balances on one leg and tilts her foot so he can see.

"Ah, I see now," he muses, "You have the wrong shoes."

She blinks, glancing as well. "They're for snow, though."

Kuai shakes his head and shifts to mirror her, showing her bottom of his own boots.

"Yours may be for walking or even hiking, but the shoes the Lin Kuei wear are made specifically for fighting in this terrain," he explains.

Ah, that makes a lot of sense. Her boots were fine for the hike up the mountain, but it's logical that combat requires specialized soles. Why didn't she think of that sooner?

Kuai drops his leg, looking apologetic. "My apologies for not assuring you were properly prepared. You could have been seriously injured."

Nix shrugs it off, shaking her head. "It's no big deal. I’m fine, if you don't count my pride."

He chuckles, but then turns serious again. "We will get you a proper pair before we continue your training. It should only require a couple days."

Nix nods and adjusts one of her shin guards. Damn thing is slippery from all the sweat. Her clothes are great for the weather but it just traps in all the heat. It's like a sauna beneath all the layers. She's going to have to clean everything twice as well and leave them in the open air to dry.

"Until then, we'll keep our sessions inside," Kuai continues, "Getting you accustomed to the climate will happen in due time."

She grimaces and glances at the icy patches on the ground. Unlike the smooth, unmarked terrain they started with, there are now noticeable skid marks and body dents in the ground and snow banks. Kuai got a good laugh out of this whole thing—which is kind of win-win because she happens to really like his laugh.

Kuai gives her a once over. "Your lessons are finished for the day. Do you need the healers?"

Nix conducts her own inventory, registering all the aches and pains. Nothing too bad, right now, but she'll know better once she's cooled down and her body has had time to decide if she's properly injured. If things hurt too much then, she'll make a trip to the infirmary.

She starts unlacing her vambraces. "No, I'm alright."

From the look Kuai shoots her, he’s doesn't entirely believe that. Nix grins at him and promises to visit the clinic if she needs it. He doesn’t seem any more convinced but doesn't push. She bows, thanks him for the lesson, and bounds back up the steps to collect the clothes she left in the training room.


	7. A Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix and Kuai flirt a little but they thinks it's "totally platonic".
> 
> Don't date anyone you can't be friends with, kids.

On her third day at the temple, she gets to witness her first snow. She's standing in an archway outside, early for her lesson with Kuai because, yes, she is excited. The sun is rising over the mountain peaks, painting the clouds orange and pink and red like the Shirai Ryu gardens in spring. A fond, warm homesickness aches beneath her ribs. A quiet contentment with her life here in this world.

As she’s gazing out over the mountain pass, fine white flakes start floating from the sky. Nix’s breath catches, eyes darting up to watch the fresh snowfall as it drifts onto her eyelashes. She holds a hand out, catching the precipitation in her palm.

“It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?”

She glances over her shoulder at Kuai Liang, smiling and wiping her hand off on her pants. They have to get started soon, she knows, but she just wants to spend a few more minutes enjoying the landscape...

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen it snow,” she replies.

He pauses, eyebrows arching in surprise. “Really?”

She nods, eyes drawn to the scene again, like magnetism. "I grew up in warm places and the Shirai Ryu temple doesn't get cold enough for snow.”

Kuai strolls over to join her but doesn't speak again. Nix falls silent as well, satisfied by the view and the quiet company.

Nix hasn't thought of Nathan in a while, but Kuai's question turns her thoughts to him. What would he say if he saw this? How would he react if she thanked him for bringing her here? She's been able to grow and experience so much by coming here. Nix can’t imagine her life without the Shirai Ryu, but she knows it would have been boring. Unfulfilling. Has Nathan ever gotten to see snow?

When half the sun has crested the horizon, she tucks those thoughts away. The past is the past and Nathan is in another dimension. She's made peace with that time of her life. Besides, she has things to do that aren't staring off into space all day, no matter how scenic. She turns to Kuai, and whatever she was about to say dies on her tongue.

He's already staring at her, something odd in his expression. Like he's fascinated by her. Or maybe like he wants to know her. Nix's heart flutters. She can't remember the last time someone looked at her like that.

“I—are you ready… for training?” she asks.

Well, that was articulate. Maybe it's just Kuai. His attention tends to do this to her.

Kuai clears his throat and nods. “Ah, yes. Let’s get to work."

That night, Nix has a nightmare.

They've become scarce since she progressed past Shirai Ryu beginner status. Sleep is easy and long when she's so busy, so satisfied, and so secure. Secure not only in her own abilities, but in the loyalty and protection of those around her. A clan of ninjas at one's back makes it easy to let her guard down for a few hours of rest.

Nix doesn't dream about the men from the woods anymore. Or, on the rare occasions she does, she fights back and it's not so much a nightmare as any other dream. The trauma from that night doesn't haunt her anymore.

Dreaming about Nathan, however...

Anything involving him is rare and far between. He's a spare thought on a blue moon, and never in her dreams. The last time Nix saw him in her unconscious was a memory of an amusement park from their youth. Despite his betrayal, they grew up together after all. He was her brother.

Remembering is one thing. This is something else.

Nix bolts upright in her unfamiliar bed, half-ready for a fight. The room is pitch black for a few, unsettling moments until her eyes adjust. The blurry, shadowy forms of furniture take shape and the fog of sleep clears from her mind. The Lin Kuei temple.

She sighs and presses a hand to her eyes, surprised by the sting of threatening tears. A few deep breaths push them back, settle her back in her body. The nightmare is already slipping away, snatches of images and emotions leaving bitter impressions behind. Fear and anger, green and purple flickers, shouting, pain. The people she cares about, in danger.

A peculiar frustration settles beneath her skin. The urge to fight, to lash out at the intangible. She has the ability to fight, to protect herself, but this isn't something she can beat in a match. No amount of punching or kicking is going to drive this away.

Nix turns the lap beside her bed on, flinching away from the soft golden light. The sheets are soaked in sweat, twisted and rumpled, half-spilled onto the floor. With no interest in getting back to sleep just yet, she stumbles to her feet and reaches for a fresh set of clothes.

An uncomfortable heat is still trapped against her skin. The room feels too warm, too small. She tugs on a crop top and a pair of long pants. After a second of consideration, she snatches a zip-up hoodie and exits her room. The halls aren't any cooler than her room, but there's still relief in being here and not there.

Nix paces down the hallway, lip caught between her teeth. She needs to get back to sleep. Today Kuai began teaching her the beginnings of Lin Kuei form and technique. It's a skillset that demands the full depths of her attention and stamina—meaning she needs a full night to recuperate for the next day.

Those thoughts, of course, don't help much either. Okay, so Nix may have a small,  _small_ complex about being the model student. Some of it is Hanzo's fault; some of it is her own. She wants to master something as fast as she learns it, to show her instructors that she values their time and their lessons. Add that to the fact that she's representing the whole of the Shirai Ryu and, well...

Yeah, she might have to settle for an all-nighter after all, something she hasn't done in so long she doubts she even  _can_  anymore. Nix pauses and pinches the bridge of her nose, wishing Hanzo or Takeda was around. Takeda stays up at all hours, with the youthful energy to support it. His presence is always relaxing and uplifting. Hanzo is much the same as when they first met, and the way they treat each other on these nights has never changed.

A door to her left slides open. Nix blinks in surprise, dropping her hand. In Kuai Liang's defense, he seems just as surprised to see her.

"Master Merce."

She's struck by the urge to correct him, to tell him to call her Phoenix. Or even just Nix. Stumbling upon each other in the wee hours of the morning in their respective pajamas doesn’t seem like the time for formality.

"Grandmaster," she says, anyway.

He hesitates, brow furrowing a little. "Is there something...?"

It takes her a second to realize he thinks she's here to see him. At his room. Never mind that she's not, Nix blushes anyway.

"Ah, no. I was just... walking by," she says.

Kuai nods but then pauses, staring at her. Nix stares right back, wondering if she's got pillow lines on her face or something.

"Are you alright?" He asks. "You look... off."

She clears her throat and glances away, running her palms down the front of her pants. Should she tell him the truth? There shouldn't be any harm in it, but a small part of her still hesitates. It's not like he's going to judge her. 

"Just a nightmare," she replies.

Kuai nods. "Ah, I see. Would you like to come inside?"

He steps away from the doorway. It takes her several moments to realize he's inviting her into his room. She takes a couple steps forward, half-expecting him to correct her. Maybe she didn't hear him clearly? Kuai just stands there, patient and understanding. Nix reminds herself, as stern as she can, that they have a professional relationship and ducks into his room.

It's larger than hers. She's kind of relieved that the first thing she sees isn't his king-sized bed. It seems he has a sort of study/visiting room upon first entering. There's a small, square table with a few chairs in the center. Along the back wall is a counter with a flat, electric hotplate warming a kettle. Has he been awake this whole time?

As if hearing her thoughts, Kuai speak as he's closing the door behind her. "I know something of nightmares. Please, take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

Nix stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets. Hanzo told her about the last Mortal Kombat tournament, and the events that followed from what he remembers. Kuai's brother murdered; his own body dismembered and cyberized; made a slave to Quan Chi. She shivers at the thought. Yes, she's sure he knows plenty about nightmares.

"Please... and thank you," she replies quietly.

Kuai Liang offers a small smile and nods, walking past her to the hotplate. Rather than stand around all awkward-like, Nix pads to one of the chairs and folds herself onto it. After a moment, she tucks her feet up onto the chair with her. He returns a moment later with two cups of tea and sets one in front of her, not even blinking at her unorthodox position.

"Give it a few minutes to steep," he says.

Nix cradles it in her hands, finding her fingers cold despite her earlier discomfort. He settles across from her, eyes calm and knowing as the silence stretches. She waits a few moments, testing the weight of the atmosphere before speaking up.

"I take it I didn't wake you up, then?" She asks.

He grins a little. "Not at all. I rarely sleep through the night."

Nix nods and stares into her cup, tracing her thumb around the rim. Kuai seems intent on respecting her privacy, on not pressing. She's grateful, but she's also not sure what to do. It's different with Hanzo; the silence has its own companionship with him.

It takes her a couple tries to string another sentence together. "When we met, you said Raiden had mentioned me. What did he say, exactly?"

Kuai considers. Is he surprised by her question, or just debating what to tell her? How much could Raiden have said? Hell, how much does Raiden even know? It's not like she ever kept the story a secret, but she's never told him outright, either. He's a god, after all—a concept she's yet to wrap her brain around. Being a god here seems to work differently than in her world.

"He told me you are from another dimension, that you came here under duress. That you're Hanzo's apprentice—or you were at the time," Kuai explains.

Nix nods. Not untrue, but not the whole story. She knows Hanzo hasn't told anyone about Nathan, at least not without her permission. If anyone can keep a secret, it's him.

"That's a bit of an understatement. 'Under duress'." She shifts and takes a sip of tea. "There were mercenaries trying to kill me. When I was running from them, I entered the portal that brought me here."

Kuai stares at her in that way people often do when one mentions someone trying to kill them for money. Kind of alarmed, and maybe a little confused because Nix just doesn't seem like a likely target for murder. She gets it. She shrugs, lips twisting as if to say "what can ya do?".

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" He asks.

He doesn't say it in that tone of voice that makes her feel fragile, but there's still gentleness. Funny, the effect he has on her. Something about him is soothing, inviting.

She shakes her head. "The man that hired them was my brother. I dreamt about him tonight."

Nix glances up at him, surprised to see something like understanding in his eyes. She expected horror or rage, the reaction she most often gets. It's a nice change of pace, for someone to react without asking the dreaded "why" of it all.

"My brother attempted to kill me too," he says.

Oh. "Oh. I see."

Kuai offers her that same small smile again and sips at his tea. Nix stares at the tabletop for a moment, letting that sink in. Was his brother trying to murder him before or after Hanzo killed him? Because apparently in this world, people just come back from the dead sometimes and that's something they have to deal with.

"Did you..." She hesitates, but Kuai's already looking at her. Waiting. "Did you ever forgive him?"

He doesn't answer right away and Nix isn't sure what to make of that. Should she have not asked? What would she have preferred, in his position? She's not sure.

"In a way," he answers finally, "His mind and his soul were not his own at the time. That being said, we were not close before he passed and he had long been corrupted by temple politics."

Nix nods. That means this probably happened after Hanzo killed him. Nathan doesn't have that same excuse. As far as she knows, he was in his right mind when he ordered her death. It's just something she's going to have to live with. People in this dimension have spontaneous resurrection. Back there, they have spontaneous murder contracts.

It all kind of balances out in a way.

"Would you go back if you could? To confront him?" Kuai asks.

Nix laughs a little and shakes her head. "Not even a day after I left, I had my heart set on staying here. This is my home, even if I wasn't born in it."

Reaffirming that settles her more than she thought it would. With a sigh, she relaxes in her seat and drinks her tea. Kuai doesn't speak again until she's almost finished.

"That scar on your nose... how did you get it?" He asks.

She touches the mark, so used to seeing it that she sometimes forgets she wasn't born with it. At the time it hurt like a bitch, but now it's almost like a trophy. A reminder of what she's been through; a keepsake of that night.

"When I was running from those men, a branch hit me in the face," she explains.

She glances at his eye, the scar she noticed when they first met. The urge to ask is on the tip of her tongue, but she reminds herself not to pry. Seeing the direction of her gaze and her conflict, he explains.

"It is the result of Kano attacking me with a cursed dagger."

Well, then. That answers that question, doesn't it? She's sure there's more to the story—there always is—but she's not going to ask for more than he's willing to share. Also... she totally called it! Gruesome and traumatic, just like she thought. It's a little worrisome, actually.

"I have one my side from falling out a tree," she offers, "and I burned my arm on the tea kettle once."

She tugs back her sleeve and holds up her forearm for inspection. His eyes skate over the silvery mark before perusing the recent index of bruises she's earned from blocking his blows.

He grins. "Are the majority of your scars from accidents?"

Nix mirrors him, glad for the levity. It doesn't suit her staying serious for so long. Of everything, Hanzo hasn't trained that out of her. Not that he tried, to be fair. He'd be so bored if she wasn't herself.

"Maybe... yes, actually." She laughs and unfolds herself to sit in the chair properly. "I suppose all of yours were won in glorious battle?"

To her surprise and utter delight, he rolls his eyes. She can count on one hand the number of times she's gotten that reaction from Hanzo. This is worth whatever torture he puts her through tomorrow as retaliation.

"You're ridiculous," he grumbles.

That just sends her into another fit of giggles over her drained teacup. "Quite right, Grandmaster!"

He takes a long, pointed sip from his cup, but it does nothing to hide the curl of his lips.

"Would you like another?" He asks, gesturing at her empty cup.

She hums in thought. The urge to accept is strong. Nix likes talking to him. She like the pitch of his voice, the rhythm and cadence of his words. His presence is soothing and warm. Sure, this is doing nothing for her itty-bitty inconsequential infatuation... but who cares? She's an adult, she can act like a professional—for the most part.

On the other hand, his training regime is fucking murder.

"Yes, please," she says.

Who needs sleep, anyway?

They spend the rest of the night discussing their scars.


	8. A Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix is in deep and she's only just now realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the smut times. Huzzah!

A week at the temple, and she receives her own little class of Lin Kuei to teach. It's composed half of Lin Kuei masters, and the rest handpicked students nearing the end of their training. This is added on top of Nix's own lessons with Kuai Liang, which means her days are busier and more tiring. It’s much like her schedule with the Shirai Ryu, so while she goes to bed exhausted, her workload is manageable and satisfying.

From what she's gathered of training with Kuai Liang—who Marina informs her is considered one of the most demanding instructors—the Lin Kuei aren't as ride-or-die as the Shirai Ryu. Nix tries to keep that in mind as she forces them into stances, but there's only so much that can be done without an intense squat regimen as preparation. Still, they progress through basic stances by the end of two weeks, then intermediary in another three.

When Kuai asks her how it's going one day, between bouts of turning her into a piece of modern art, she lets him know that she's impressed.

"You should come by one day and see how they're doing," she says.

He happens to come by the first day she's letting them spar. Nix is circling through the groups, not quite paying attention because she's got a keen eye on the pairs. As they're all quite comfortable in their home martial arts techniques, breaking the habit of using Lin Kuei form is difficult. It's a good thing Nix knows just the right motivation.

"Genji! No Lin Kuei techniques or you're running three laps around the temple!"

She pauses at a pair that's taken a momentary break, Master Torza and Master Yaosai. The former is pushing himself off the floor, rubbing at his jaw with a pained expression.

"Here, I'll show you how to block it," Nix says.

She offers Master Yaosai to strike at her and goes through the motions of blocking, showing how to take the force with minimal damage. With one arm blocking Yaosai's, Nix makes a slow, exaggerated punch at the other woman's head.

"From this position, you have an opportunity to strike," she finishes and backs away from the pair. "Continue."

A flash of blue catches her attention from the door. Kuai Liang. Nix weaves through the sparring couples, offering corrections from a distance before she reaches him and bows.

"Master Liang," she straightens and smiles. "Came by to see their progress, did you?"

He inclines his head and looks out over the sea of blue. "I did. It occurs to me that perhaps I shouldn't be neglecting my own education."

Nix arches her eyebrows and glances at him, intrigued. Oh, so does that mean he wants to...?

"You want to learn Shirai Ryu techniques?" She asks.

How strange is that? It makes sense, of course. Nix is here, she's willing to teach. It's only logical for him to advance his fighting style while he has the opportunity. It's in his nature to want to improve as a martial artist, and it's the smart call. It just seems a bit odd when he's the epitome of the Lin Kuei style in her mind.

"I do, but I wouldn't wish to hold anyone back in this class," he replies

Nix waves him off. "If you can find time to learn, then I can find time to teach you. You're already training me on a one-on-one basis."

He seems surprised by this and Nix gives him a moment to figure it out while she shouts another warning at Genji. She's not as tough as Hanzo—who would've already had her climbing up and down the steps—but she's no pushover. Her gaze sneaks to Kuai Liang. Not to say that she expects him to be a slouch but... one of the best motivators is the threat of unnecessary exercise. Will that even work on him, or will he just laugh in her face?

"I believe I could manage it," he says finally.

"Then I can, too. Can you start tonight?" She asks.

Oh, was that too eager? She's just so excited to torture him for once!

Kuai either doesn't notice or doesn't mind. "Yes. Will an hour after dinner suffice?"

Nix nods and clasps her hands behind her back, repressing the urge to grin.

"As you wish, Grandmaster," she says.

He inclines his head and turns for the door. "I will see you tonight."

As agreed, he finds her in her room just as she's climbed into a fresh uniform. Nix usually changes midway through her day, since she tends to get a bit rank after sweating for several hours straight. All the deodorant in the world can't help her if she doesn't swap clothes on the regular.

There's a short, efficient knock on the door and Nix nudges it open with her foot. Kuai Liang is standing on the other side, dressed in the same uniform as always. With a hair tie clamped between her teeth and hands full with her unruly mane, the best greeting she can offer is a crooked smile.

"Ah, good evening to you too," Kuai says.

She giggles and scoots the door shut behind her, falling into step as they begin down the hallway.

"Our usual training room is occupied, but there's no limit to those available," he explains.

Nix nods and starts scraping stray pieces of hair back for a ponytail. It'll be a miracle if it holds through the whole session, but she might as well try. Kuai leads the way through the temple, passing late-night classes and individuals getting extra practice or tutoring. Down a quiet hall, he opens a door and gestures her inside.

Nothing special about this room apart from the others. Flat mats and sturdy walls, clean towels stacked in the corner, bright lighting. Nix finally manages to pull her hair through the last loop and drops her arms.

"Great! Let's do a warm up," she chirps, clapping her hands together. "Pray for your thighs."

Nix isn't surprised that he's a fast learner. That being said, he's also settled in his martial arts style and teaching him how to move in a way outside of that takes some work. She figures out a formula that works for him, though. She'll have him practice a series of moves, blocks, or attacks until it feels natural and then give him a practical use through a brief sparring match.

"Get lower," she barks, then remembers herself, "ah... Grandmaster..."

He widens his stance and waits for her nod before speaking. "Given the circumstances, I think calling me Kuai would be appropriate."

Her cheeks feel hot. Oh. So now he wants her to spontaneously combust? That's fine. She can live with that.

"Ah, right, Gra—uh. Right. Do that set of moves again."

To her relief, he chooses to ignore her stuttering and focus on the lesson instead. Oh, if Takeda could see her now. She would never hear the end of it.

Throughout the rest of the lesson, Nix is caught between any excuse to use his name and avoiding it at every turn. There's something strange about this new opportunity. Like crossing an invisible line even though he gave her permission. She's a little frightened of how much she wants to cross it.

Of course, in all her daydreaming, she misses the shot coming for her until it's almost too late. Nix catches a blur of movement out of the corner of her eye, which is already too slow, but throws an arm up anyway. Kuai's fist still knocks her in the jaw, but not as hard as it could have. That's something, considering she's blinking up at the ceiling.

"Elder gods!" He kneels down beside her. "Are you alright?"

Nix waits for the little snowflakes to stop circling overhead before sitting up. Her jaw aches, but otherwise it surprised her more than anything. He must have realized she wasn't paying attention and let up at the last minute. Not enough to stop, but enough to avoid knocking her unconscious.

"I'm fine. It just caught me off guard," she assures him.

It smarts, but she'll survive. If Hanzo would be here she would be a scorch mark on the floor. When he offers a hand, she accepts it and bounces to her feet. He seems concerned, but Nix just brushes herself off and shoos him back into position. After a little while, he doesn't even remember as she forces him to learn Shirai Ryu technique.

"That's enough for tonight," she says after a couple hours. "Excellent work, Kuai. You're off to an impressive start."

She almost trips over her own feet when she realizes she's said his name so casually. Kuai hardly seems to notice but Nix's face feels like it's on fire. Oh, elder gods. She's in over her head, isn't she? She needs to get a hold of herself. Shirai Ryu don't...  _swoon_. Or something to that affect. Hanzo's not here to say it, but she's sure he would if he was present.

Kuai joins her as she's tugging the tie out of her hair and patting her face down with a towel. Nix glances at him, smiling when she notices him rubbing at his lower back.

“Put heat on it,” she suggests, “it’ll help.”

He inclines his head in thanks. “I will defer to your expertise.”

Then his eyes flit to her jaw and he frowns a little. Nix doesn't understand why for a moment until she pokes at the spot. Pain blossoms up into the joint and she winces. Ah, right. He decked her while she was mooning over his name. Yeah, she deserved that.

“I did not mean to hit you so hard,” he says.

Nix snorts and waves him off, shaking her head. “I should have blocked you in time.”

His brow furrows as he takes a step closer. Nix clears her throat a little, but that does nothing to break his intense gaze from the bruises that are no doubt already forming.

“It’s very dark…” he murmurs.

He raises his hand but pauses, uncertainty painted across his features. Nix blinks at him, eyes flicking between his face and his extended fingers.

“May I?” he asks.

Nix swallows, though her mouth has gone bone dry. Oh. Oh, this is not good. She should probably brush him off. No need to be mean. Just politely tell him that she’s fine. That it’ll fade in a week and he shouldn’t feel guilty over training accidents, especially when they're her own fault. Her infatuation with him has already proven to be a distraction once tonight...

“Yes,” she says quietly.

His cool fingers caress her skin just above the injuries. It’s a gentle brush, like she’s something delicate and precious. A shiver travels down her spine. She prays he doesn’t notice, but it’s hollow. He’s not a grandmaster for nothing. His gaze flickers to hers for a moment before refocusing on her jaw.

Slow and purposeful, his fingertips trail down to the bruises. The skin is sensitive, but the contact is so ginger that it doesn’t register quite like pain. It’s some tantalizing thing in between, a tingle that spreads to the rest of her body. Nix doesn't dare breathe, lest he think she's in pain and recoil. She just wants this moment to last a little longer.

“You should see the healers,” he says.

Is it just her or is his voice lower than it was a second ago?

“Ah, I'm sure it's alright,” she replies, "a hairline fracture at worst."

Gods, she didn’t think her voice could get that breathy and soft anymore. He makes a low, contemplative sound that would be a hum from almost anyone else. Instead, it sounds more like a growl and it sends her heartrate up a notch or two. When was the last time she got laid? Oh right. A long,  _long_  time ago. Like, before she even came through the portal to Earthrealm.

"Still, you should see them to help the swelling. Perhaps there's something they can do..."

Nix doubts it, but she'll agree to almost anything if it keeps him close like this.

"Maybe," she allows.

His touch becomes just a fraction firmer, the cool temperature of his skin divine on the heated flesh.

“I will attempt to avoid your face from now on,” he says.

That startles a bit of laughter out of her. “Fond of it, are you?” she teases.

Oh gods, what is she  _saying_?! Did she really just—

“You could say that.”

Oh. “Oh.”

Kuai chuckles and drops his hand to her shoulder. That’s a safe place. Not at all compromising. So why is her stomach still fluttering like she’s back in middle school?

“I will see you tomorrow, Master Merce.”

Her brain scrabbles for words for a second. "Nix," she blurts.

He stares at her and she clears her throat again, unable to hold his gaze.

"It only seems appropriate, given the circumstance," she says.

He chuckles and inclines his head, turning for the door. "Nix, then." 

Dear Elder Gods, what hasshe done? Letting Kuai Liang call her by her first name? She is never going to know peace again. And—and just what does he think he's doing, letting her call him that and acting so damn... ugh! There's no way he could be oblivious to her childish pining.

“Good night, Kuai,” she manages.

The confusion comes after he leaves. So does the ability to breathe normally.

Nix is surprised by how long it takes for him to mention it. There are perhaps fifteen by the time it comes up, and only because he flips her over his shoulder and sends her flying into the snowman. As she's picking herself up and brushing herself of snow, he tilts his head and crosses his arms.

"You know... I've noticed an increase in the number of snowmen around the temple," he says.

She glances up, biting her lip to keep the smile at bay. Kuai is doing a decent job of hiding his own—except she knows how to look for it even when it's not obvious.

"Huh. Weird how that happens." She shrugs. "Must be kids or ghosts or something."

He laughs. "Ghosts?"

Nix settles back into position and can't help smiling this time. "I have Takeda convinced the Shirai Ryu temple is haunted."

She tries the move again, this time without flying into a snowbank. The maneuver is sloppy and awkward at best, but it's progress. Kuai explains where she went wrong and then lets her climb off him, moving back into her starting stance.

"You're the second-in-command at your temple," Kuai says suddenly, as if just realizing it.

Nix laughs and nods. "Made it seem more official when I told him."

Kuai seems caught between dismay and amusement, so she chooses that moment to launch herself at him. It's a little better the next time around, even though she almost loses her grip on his arm. When she lands on her feet, she shoots him a triumphant look.

"Grandmaster Hasashi allows that?" He asks.

Nix shrugs again. "It's not like I asked express permission, but he hasn't corrected Takeda either. It's been years."

By the end of the lesson, despite their distracted conversation—a trend that's been cropping up more and more often—she manages to master the maneuver.

Writing back to the Shirai Ryu temple is a weekly task that she somehow manages not to forget. Mostly because she's so excited to write home. Half of it is meant to be a report of what's occurred at the temple, a reassurance that she's alive and that the Lin Kuei aren't acting suspicious. The second-half is always on a more personal note. It's not necessary, but she does it anyway.

Nix always starts the more casual section by addressing it "Hanzo". The first one had been short. Something she'd scribbled in an exhausted haze about loving the snow and the oxygen deprivation. The second had been more comprehensible because she'd gotten used to the altitude and fatigue by then.

_Hanzo_ _—_

_Everything is fine, but I expected more turtlenecks._ _K_ _uai Liang is my instructor and I'm only alive because you're more of a_ _hardass_ _, so thank you for that. Please don't kill any of my students while I'm gone._

It is now month two of six and she's sitting at her desk, pen in hand. Trying to figure out what to write.

_Hanzo_ _—_

She stares, trying to figure out what to say. Well, she knows what she wants to say; the struggle is how to say it. How long has she known Hanzo now? He may be emotionally stunted and socially awkward, but he knows her well enough to pick up on the subtle nuances of her words. Even in writing.

_Hanzo_ _—_

_The class I started teaching here is go_ _ing really well!_ _I only have to make them run laps sometime_ _s_ _. I also started teaching Kuai—_

Shit. Nix crumples the paper up and gets a fresh one, glaring at the pen in her hand. Because that's not going to raise any alarms or anything. She rolls her eyes at herself and shakes her head. Once more, without referring to the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei by his first name this time.

_Hanzo_ _—_

_The class I started teaching here is_ _go_ _ing really well_ _!_ _I only have to make them run laps_ _sometimes_ _._ _I've even begun training Grandmaster Liang when he has time._

Nix stares at it for a moment and then decides avoiding any further reference to Kuai is for the better. She finishes by adding a message to be relayed to Takeda (a section that takes even  _more_  thought and careful wording) before signing her name. She stares at it for several moments, doubt gnawing at her. Is it casual enough? Too casual?

The knock at her door almost startles her. She scrambles to her feet and slides the door open, greeting Kuai with a grin. It's later than she thought.

"Sorry, I must have lost track of time," she says, "Come in for a second. I need to get a couple things on before we go."

Kuai steps in and while it's not a small room, it feels that way with him inside. It's just that he's both tall and broad, and... and this is the first time he's been in her room. Well, at least there aren't clothes all over the floor. She even remembered to make the bed this morning.

As she gets the last of her gear from the drawer, he shoots a glance at her desk, littered with her failed attempts.

"Do you need more paper?" He asks.

Nix glances up from strapping her shin guards over her boots. "Yeah, if it's no trouble."

"No trouble," he assures her with a small smile, leaning against the desk to wait. "If you bring your report, we can walk to the messenger together."

And isn't that a cute and completely derailing thought? Maybe the red face complements her black uniform. For a grandmaster, he's awfully oblivious. Nix is used to it at this point, but that doesn't mean her face doesn't resemble a tomato at every other sentence that comes out of his mouth. She ducks her head as she finishes wrapping up her hands and reaches for her vambraces.

"I'd like that," she admits.

He straightens as she stands from the bed and follows her from the room, snagging her report off the desk for her. As they walk, she asks about his day for a distraction unrelated to her inappropriate and out-of-hand infatuation with him. He tells her about all small mishaps and issues he had to deal with, which is almost worse because she loves hearing him talk.

Still, she Nix manages to hold a conversation, teasing and joking while she gets the first vambrace on. When he notices her struggling with the second—a task made difficult by her non-dominant left hand and nothing to brace the guard against for stability—he holds out her report.

"I'll trade you," he offers.

She blinks but takes the roll of paper as he shifts closer and start buckling her into the armor. He somehow does this without breaking stride and continues his train of thought. Nix listens, but her brain is caught somewhere around the casualness of the gesture. It's not that she doesn't appreciate it. It's just so... sweet, and so welcome.

It's her chest that feels warm this time.

When they get to their usual training room, they go through warm ups together. The exercise helps clear her mind a little, but at this point the fact that she's more than a little attracted to Kuai Liang is just fact. There's nothing to be done but try to act competent and hope the next four months don't end in disaster.

As far as Kuai is concerned, he's learning just as fast as she expected but cutting his Lin Kuei habits are tough.

"Kuai, I'm going to make you run laps," she threatens, hands on her hips. "Get lower in this stance and use that strike I just taught you."

And despite the amusement he's not even bothering to hide, he listens to her. At this point, she doens't even think making him run laps would  _work_. He's a cryomancer, after all. This weather is probably like heaven to him. Doesn't stop her from threatening him, though.

"Nix, I don't see why you couldn't use a different technique for this," he says.

She rolls her eyes. "Because I know which technique you're thinking of and Shirai Ryu don't learn that. It's an exchange. Yes, you have to block a blow but it gives you an opportunity to retaliate."

Frowning, she sidles closer and adjusts the orientation of his body, nudging limbs and joints into the proper alignment.

"I'm surprised you've settled in this fighting style so well," Kuai says.

She glances at him and arches an eyebrow. "Oh? Why's that?"

"You're rather small in stature," he explains, "Giving and receiving such heavy blows require a lot of stamina."

He's not wrong but he didn't have to say it.

Nix narrows her eyes, mildly offended. "Has it been too long since our last sparring match? Have you seen my thighs? I could break your arm."

Kaui laughs and puts his hands up in apparent surrender. Nix just crosses her arms and arches her eyebrows in an invitation to explain himself.

"You're one of the most talented fighters I've ever sparred," he says, "I would have just trained you in a different martial arts style. One more suited to your body size."

It's the weirdest borderline compliment she's ever received and Nix isn't sure how to feel about it. Okay, so she's not the tallest or anything but Hanzo did fantastic work conditioning and training her. She enjoys the Shirai Ryu style.

"I'm not that small," she argues, frowning.

She's perfectly average, thank you very much and also fuck off, Kuai.

"Nix, you're shorter than ninety-percent of this temple," he states flatly, "I could lift you with one hand."

Her mouth drops open, outraged and horrified by such a blatant calling out. "Okay, that's it. We're sparring right now."

The round lasts all of ten seconds before they're somehow both on the floor laughing. They both sit up but stay on floor, and she fixes Kuai with a mock scowl.

"I hope you've learned your lesson," she says.

He snorts but ducks his head in deference. "Oh, I certainly have. I'll get out of striking distance next time I point out how short you are."

She makes an unattractive sound and kicks lightly at his shoulder. "Rude!"

"Alright, alright!" he chuckles, "Truce!"

That night, Nix stares up at the ceiling for a solid hour thinking about how very wrong she was to think she could manage her infatuation with Kuai Liang.


	9. A Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix and Kuai have a happy little accident that finally breaks the impasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut! More in the future, so don't worry.
> 
> If this isn't your type of thing, nothing important happens in this chapter anyway.

Perhaps the strangest occurrence has nothing to do with Kuai—at least not directly.

Nix has just finished with her Lin Kuei class and is heading to an early dinner. Between training with Kuai in the mornings and evenings, plus the classes she teaches, she hasn't had much time to practice with her urumi. She needs to keep her skills sharp if she doesn't want to lose something important in battle. Thus, an early dinner to make time for weapon practice. 

The moon has just risen, the light glinting in watery streams off the snow in the courtyard she's strolling through. At this time, there are few Lin Kuei around. Most of them are showering off and changing after a rigorous day of training. Others are receiving one-on-one tutoring deeper in the temple. The world is quiet save for the whistle of cold wind through the corridors.

As she’s passing through an arch, Nix hears quiet footsteps. She glances over her shoulder for whoever it is just as a shadow slips around the corner in front of her. They don't see each other in time and collide, hard. Nix automatically falls back into a lower stance to catch her balance.

A hiss accompanies this motion. “You dare challenge me?!”

Nix blinks, the voice tugging at her memory. Where has she heard that voice? Oh, wait…

“Frost?”

Nix ducks a kick aimed at her head, retreating from the shadows into the courtyard where the light reaches. Frost follows, eyes widening in outrage when she recognizes Nix.

“You! Shirai Ryu scum!” she snarls.

Nix sighs and rolls her eyes. “Could we not do this right now? I’m starving."

Though no one’s told her the specifics, she knows Frost’s punishment following the tea incident was pretty harsh. She doesn't expect Frost to pick another fight so soon. Even if she does, Nix knows she can win and this time she’ll be prepared for any underhanded tricks.

“Temptress!" Frost shouts, pointing dramatically, "I should kill you for what you’ve done."

Nix blinks, caught somewhere between laughing and groaning. “Excuse me? What did you just call me?”

“What manner of sorceress are you to twist the grandmaster to your will? The Shirai Ryu are without honor!"

Nix squints, not sure what's happening. Every sentence that comes out of Frost's mouth is punctuated by an exclamation, and she seems to be speaking in riddles. All that Nix can really glean is that she's being insulted. Again.

"Okay, first of all, you're one to talk after that stunt you pulled during the peace talks," Nix begins, arching her eyebrows. Frost scowls, fists clenching at her sides. "Second... are you high?"

"How dare you! I should deliver your head to the grandmaster. Perhaps that would break whatever spell you have him under."

What Frost might be implying dawns on Nix. Magic is a thing in this dimension. No way does she actually think...

"You think I'm seducing Grandmaster Liang..." she asks slowly, brow furrowed as she puzzles it together, "… with magic?"

Frost doesn't answer, which is enough. Before she can control herself, Nix bursts into laughter. That's probably not the best reaction, but it’s so ridiculous that she can’t help herself. If Takeda were here, he’d be doubled over. She can't even imagine Hanzo's reaction if he heard this. Probably spontaneous combustion.

“Do you even hear yourself?" Nix manages, "Is it really so hard to believe I’m just a likeable person?”

“For all of the grandmaster's faults, he would never stoop so low,” Frost growls.

Okay,  _ouch_. That hurts Nix's pride a little. No, she doesn't think Kuai's into her—nor does she think she could seduce him to save her life but. "Low"? Really? That's just petty.

“Honey, do you honest to the Elder Gods think that I—” Here, she gestures down the length of herself, unwashed and bundled against the cold, “—turn Grandmaster  _Kuai Liang_  on?”

Frost hesitates, the barest hint of color appearing on her pale cheeks. Latching onto that, Nix continues, keeping her tone conversational and joking, as if this were all a comedic misunderstanding. Years of dealing with angry, hypersensitive Shirai Ryu trainees has prepared her for this.

“I mean, really. I have the sex appeal of a snowman. The grandmaster and I are just...” What are they exactly? Not professional, really, but friendly doesn't sound right either. "We're on good terms."

Frost shifts. “With magic…”

Nix squints and plants her hands on her hips. “What magic? Lady, you realize I’m not even from this dimension, right? We don't have magic where I'm from.”

Frost snorts, looking her over with disdain, but relaxes from her tense position. Well, it's something at least. Nix will take it if it means she gets to eat within the next five minutes.

“Then it's something else...” Frost murmurs, more to herself than Nix.

Nix shrugs and makes a "hands off" gesture. Raiden only knows what Frost is seeing and interpreting in this whole mess. “Whatever you say. I’m going to dinner now.”

She turns away but stays on alert just in case Frost tries something. Nothing comes of it though, and Nix decides to just tuck the conversation away. They didn't end up fighting, which is what really matters. Progress?

Later that night, the conversation comes back to her as she's going through the motions of a hands-on maneuver with Kuai. If Frost saw how they act in these late-night sessions, she would have plenty of ammo for thinking Nix is trying to seduce Kuai. Not that she is. They're just comfortable with each other.

Gods, Frost would shit an icicle if she heard Nix call the grandmaster "Kuai".

"Is something the matter?" he asks suddenly, "You seems distracted."

She frowns and clears her throat, debating if she should tell him. Causing trouble with Frost by bringing the minor interaction to his attention seems a lot like tattling. Still, she's never lied to Kuai and she won't do him a disservice by giving him sub-par training.

"Sorry, I just ran into Frost earlier and I was thinking about it," she says.

He stiffens next to her—which completely ruins his stance—and pins her with his gaze. "What happened? Did she try to harm you?"

Nix shakes her head, deciding that the kicking incident was more of an automatic reaction that anything intentional.

"She just... was acting strange," she replies, "I mean, I don't know her so maybe that's how she always acts but—"

Kuai straightens altogether, the conversation apparently more important than their lesson at the moment. Nix takes a small step back so they can speak without being in each other's personal space. Because that's an issue for her now.

"Strange how?" He inquires.

Nix shrugs. "She just had some really odd ideas about... uh..."

Well, now she's done it. How the hell is she supposed to casually put it that Frost thinks she's trying to bang him when she low key is. Okay, she's not _actively_ trying to, but it would be nice. The sex bit would just be a really a nice bonus on top of not having to pretend she's into him anymore.

When Kuai arches his eyebrow with obvious curiosity, she gives up. "Ah, it doesn't really matter. I don't even know what she was talking about. I think it was just weird because it didn't end in a fight."

Kuai's shoulders relax a little and he even starts settling back into his previous stance. Nix absently corrects him as he goes. Nudges his feet where they need to be, draws her hand down his arm to show him where to level it.

"You have a talent for that," he says.

Distracted by the play of muscle, she blinks at him. "Hmm?"

"You're an excellent warrior, but you also have a talent for disarming tension."

Nix laughs a little. "I can think of a few people who would disagree."

Kuai shakes his head. "I realized it after we first met. I was prepared for anything when I came to the Shirai Ryu temple, except you."

Nix feels her face getting hot, as it so often does these days. Does he have to say it like that? She bites the inside of her cheek and forces herself to step back, dropping into her own stance.

"Few people are ever prepared for me," she jokes, hoping her grin isn't too weird-looking. "Now, do what I taught you."

Nix is used to late, late nights by now. In some ways, it's better because she gets the whole bathroom to herself. It's not that she dislikes or is unaccustomed to sharing, but there's something to be said about having the solitude while she's showering. Plus, it's not a big deal if she accidentally forgets her towel on the bench in her exhaustion.

Which, she does.

Sighing, she squeezes excess water from her hair and slips around the curtain. Her feet leave a small trail of puddles as she pads around the corner to the changing area. There are cubbies installed in the walls to store belongings, and benches on the floor. The temperature in here is warmer than anywhere else in the temple so, despite being buck-naked, Nix doesn't feel the least bit chilly.

A choked sound alerts her to someone else's presence. She turns, half-expecting Marina, who sometimes uses the showers at this time as well.

It's Kuai.

Her brain sort of fizzles out at the sight him. Standing in the changing area. Also naked.

"Nix." He seems just as surprised as her.

His uniform has never been particularly conservative, but she's never been able to appreciate the full expanse of his torso before. Or his arms. There's something inexplicably attractive about all that bare muscle on display, decorated in old scars and some new bruises. Everything about him exudes restrained power and she is... aware of exactly how strong he is, isn't she?

She realizes only after an unattractive noise comes out that her mouth is open. Had she been planning on saying something? She can't even remember how to form words right now.

All she can really process is that he's fucking  _gorgeous_. Dark hair dusting his chest and a very tantalizing trail down his lower abdomen to... oh gods, that's right he's  _naked—_

“I can leave, if I’m making you uncomfortable,” he offers, voice neutral.

Nix wrenches her gaze back to his face but can't quite meet his eyes. He seems tense. Probably because she's ogling and not being subtle about it  _at_ _all_. It is most definitely not appropriate to drool over the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei like a piece of cake.

She unglues her tongue. “No! No, y-you're okay."

Too quick. Kuai arches an eyebrow. Nix finds it much easier to look away this time. She doesn't want to see his expression as the pieces fall into place for him. After all, if he wasn't aware of her infatuation before, he most definitely is now. She's a big girl, but rejection still hurts.

She clears her throat, but her voice still comes out too high. “Sorry, I just forgot my towel. I can leave. I didn't mean to...”  _To imagine climbing you like a tree while you're right in front of me_ _._

She loses her train of thought as he takes a small step towards her. Wait... what's going on here?

“You don't have to leave," he says.

Nix blinks. "I don't?"

The corner of his mouth twitches. "Not if you don't want to."

"Oh." A sentence made up of more than monosyllables might be nice. "But I already finished showering..."

Kuai snorts softly and closes the safe distance between them in a few long strides. His thick arm circles her waist and jerks her into him, her unsteady legs nearly giving at the strength behind the gesture. Nix's breath hitches as the warm, wet front of her presses against him. His skin is cool, but it's heat that rushes through her and settles aching between her legs.

Well, at least that's familiar.

What isn't familiar is how much worse it gets when he tilts his head to speak low and rough in her ear.

"Then let's get you dirty again."

So maybe this whole infatuation thing wasn't one-sided after all. Nix shudders, words failing her. Action is more her forte anyway.

Her hand slides up the broad expanse of his chest and neck, until she's cupping his jaw and drawing his mouth to hers. It starts sweeter than she expects. Gentle. Like he's testing the waters, waiting for her to pull away.

Like that's going to happen.

Her other arm slips over his shoulder to keep him close, admiring the hard planes of muscle as she goes. The nails of her other hand scratch lightly through his beard before shifting higher to rake away the neat style of his hair. His grip around her waist tightens and eliminates any remaining space between them; a quiet sound escapes her.

The kisses become firmer, more confident. Lips parting for teeth and tongue and quick breaths. His hands feel like ice on her skin and she doesn't particularly mind but she wants  _more_. She wants to be  _closer_.

She's proud of how steady she sounds. "Pick me up."

His free hand hooks under her thigh and lifts her up like she weighs nothing. Gods, that's fucking hot. She crushes her mouth to his, moaning when he palms her ass. His kisses trail down her jaw to her neck, sucking and biting a necklace of marks into the flesh.

Her nails draw along his shoulder blade when he finds a spot that makes her squirm in his arms. The hand that had been on her ass tangles in her dripping hair and guides her head to an angle that gives him all the access he wants.

Nix blinks up at the ceiling and tries to catch her breath.

Wait, shit. They're out in the open. If someone walks in...

"Kuai." She gasps, has to pause when he nips at a sensitive place. "Kuai, take us to a stall."

He chuckles and tilts his head back to look at her. "I think I like it when you tell me what to do."

Nix giggles, drawing her fingers through his hair with more care this time. His pupils are blown so wide only a thin ring of the pale irises are left. It's heady to know that she affects him like this, after all this time. She shifts and kisses him again, a little softer than the previous ones. 

"And yet you never listen to me," she replies.

He grins and pivots, walking them back to the showers. Nix does a thorough job of distracting him by keeping her mouth busy along his neck. She pauses when his fingertips press hard enough to leave bruises, noting that he likes her teeth on him. Good to know.

He snorts and adjusts her as he pushes the curtain aside. "You're speaking aloud, you know."

The movement presses the hard line of his dick against her thigh and reminds her of her own need. Gods, she wants him inside her. That might take some work... he's not exactly small from what she can tell.

Of course he's not, but damn if it won't be worth it.

"Nix."

She blinks, trying to organize her scattered thoughts. "Ah, brain to mouth filter is lacking at the moment."

He glances at her as he begins fiddling with the faucets. "You mean more than usual?"

Offended, she nips his collarbone a little harder than necessary. A spray of icy water hits her back and she yelps, arching her spine to escape and rubbing herself up against him in the process. On one hand, it makes a spike of pleasure course through them both, if his groan is anything to go by.

On the other, Kuai's a terrible person.

She presses her face into his neck. "That's fucking cold!"

Kuai laughs, deep and rich and warm. Makes it a little hard to be mad at him. Besides, the temperature warms quickly, until it's pleasant and she's no longer shivering and clinging to him for bodyheat. As she relaxes, she presses her lips to his again, a lazier slide of tongues now that they have some privacy.

"I apologize," he says between kisses, "but you're a better gauge for temperature between the two of us."

She makes a considering noise, tilting her head to let him drag his tongue over the marks he's already given her.

"Make it up to me," she replies.

As if that's exactly what he wanted to hear, Kuai grins and shifts his hands to her hips.

"Gladly." And he sets her gently on her feet.

She blinks up at him in confusion until he sinks to his knees and it clicks. Her breath shakes as she inhales. He's a beautiful sight, streams of water tracing the lines of his muscle as he looks up at her with naked lust. Nix leans her back against the wall for support. Oh, she  _wants_.

Kuai, fully aware of the effect he has on her and smug because of it, shifts closer. His large, rough hand squeezes her calf, massaging the lean muscle before caressing higher. Nix bites her lip at the reverent care of his touch, shifting her weight to accommodate as he guides her thigh up and over his shoulder.

The position leaves her open and exposed to him; every part of her feels hot and electrified. He turns his head and kisses the inside of her thigh, tongue darting out along the skin. It's been so long and she wants him so bad that a jolt of pleasure bolts up her nerves just at that. Nix wobbles, hands flying to his shoulders.

"I-I’m going to fall," she manages.

His free hand settles on her hip and pushes until her back is flat against the wall. There it stays, firm. The look he gives her makes her stomach flutter.

"I won't let that happen," he promises.

She nods jerkily and Kuai turns back to his task. A new smattering of hickeys is added to her growing collection, nerves lighting up with each one and making the ache at her core grow. By the time he's satisfied, the word "please" is already on the tip of her tongue but she manages to hold back.

Then his tongue makes the first long, slow lick the length of her sex and she makes a high, soft noise before she can stop herself. Pleasure, white-hot and sharp, ricochets up her spine. Kuai keeps his hand secured on her hip, now more restraining than supportive. His focus settles on her clit and all Nix can do is dig her nails into his skin and try not to lose her mind.

With her eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught, she doesn't notice his other hand moving until a finger is thrusting into her. She moans and drags in a deep breath, hips twitching. It's something but it's not enough.

She wriggles her hips as much as she can in his grip. "More."

With a hum of acknowledgment, a second joins the first and that's better. His tongue works hypnotic circles over her clit, broken up by firm, broad strokes that send her spiraling closer to climax. Nix squeezes her eyes shut, breaths leaving her in short puffs and ragged gasps.

She wants to feel full of him. "Another."

To her dismay, he pulls his mouth away to nip her hip bone hard enough to sting. "Ask nicely."

Nix groans, not sure if she's frustrated or even more turned on than before.

"I thought you liked when I told you what to do." She can't believe she managed a full sentence.

Kuai smirks, fingers still pumping into her and curling at a spot that makes her whole body sing. "I'd like to hear how much you want it more."

She whimpers, unable to help the very obvious way she responds to that. It's just that his voice, pitched dark and seductive like this is really doing things for her. And she might have a kink. A small one.

"Please, Kuai." She drags her nails down his shoulder. "Please, I need more. Want more of you."

He makes a low sound that's not quite a growl but certainly bordering. A third finger works in next to the others and it's a stretch but not painful. His mouth works at her clit again and she cries out, biting the meat of her thumb to quiet herself. At this rate, she's not going to last.

"K-Kuai, I'm going to—"

He pulls his mouth away just long enough to respond. "Don't hold back."

She sighs in relief and arches her back as he starts working her up again. He gets a perfect rhythm between his tongue and his fingers, curling and rubbing and stroking until the pleasure crests. Nix claps a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream, the leg supporting her finally giving out.

Kuai shifts to meet her, keeping her upright with his body pinning hers to the wall. The leg that had been over his shoulder slides down again, also useless to hold her upright.

His fingers work her over through the last aftershocks until she whimpers and pushes weakly against his shoulder. Nix tilts her head to the side as she recovers, too blissed out to care about posture. Kuai kisses her cheek and down her neck, soft and gentle until her eyes flutter open so she can meet his mouth with hers.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm fantastic. Just give me a second and we'll get to the main event."

He stares down at her, eyes a little round. Her brain is still addled from that orgasm, but she's pretty sure that's his surprised face. She doesn't get to see that one often. Nix arches an eyebrow and tries not to smirk.

"Did you think I was done?" She asks.

He diverts his eyes and shrugs a little. "Well, yes."

"What about you?"

It's faint, but there is most definitely color in his cheeks now. Oh, this is just a night of treats, isn't it?

Kuai clears his throat. "I-I wasn't sure if you would want to—"

"Oh, I do. I really,  _really_  do," she purrs, grinning.

To her amazement, his shoulders relax a little. Like he's relieved. How can he possibly think she doesn't want him to fuck her into unconsciousness? Nix has never been one to do things half-assed and if she's going to debauch the leader of her rivals, she's going to do it  _right_.

"I think I'm tired of standing," she says and jumps up.

He catches her without a second thought and lets her rest her shoulders against the wall. Nix beams and runs her fingers through his hair, slicking it back from his face. In her new position, she can feel just how hot and hard he is against the crease of her hip and even though she just came she really wants to ride his dick.

With a little wiggling, she gets in prime position to grind her wet pussy against him, pleased when his eyes darken.

"Phoenix," he warns.

She shivers and scratches lightly down his bicep. "Hmm?"

He takes a deep breath, fingers flexing unconsciously on her ass and thighs. That's going to leave some nice bruises. Nix doesn't stop rubbing up against him, watching his reaction with smug satisfaction.

Kuai swallows before speaking again. "I won't hurt you—"

"I know."

He squeezes her again, this time purposefully. "But if you're not ready..."

"I am."

His teeth click as his jaw snaps shut. Nix laughs a little and trails a hand down his chest. Her thoughts are already heavy and drunk on lust again, on the pleasure of being with him like this. 

"You're sure?" He asks, concern clear despite the strain in his voice.

Gods, he's sweet, even when he doesn't need to be. She nods and tilts her head to kiss his throat, nipping where the skin is still unmarked. It's a good thing she's already gotten to come once tonight, because otherwise she'd be a lot more exasperated.

"Yes," she replies, "I'll be fine, Kuai."

He groans and shifts, leaning into her and pressing his face into her shoulder. Nix does whatever she can to help situate them as he lines them up. It helps that she's relaxed, but it's still a stretch, just this side of painful. It's a damn good thing she's got a high tolerance. Kind of hot, actually, that's he's pushing her to limits in this just like everywhere else.

Doesn't stop her nails from digging into his arms and dragging down his skin as every thick inch sinks into her with agonizing slowness. She bites her lip to keep herself from making any embarrassing noises and tries to breathe.

When he finally bottoms out, her spine is flat against the wall and she feels stuffed full of his cock. After a moment, he straightens a little and kisses her, tongue gliding over her abused bottom lip. When he pulls away, she catches sight of the angry red lines she's made with all her clawing. 

"Mm, sorry," she manages, tracing one with her finger, "that's going to be hard to hide."

Kuai glances at them, unconcerned. "I heal rather quickly. It'll probably be gone by tomorrow."

"Now you're making it into a challenge," she teases.

His smirk is all the warning she gets before he jerks his hips, somehow burying himself deeper inside her. She gasps, clutches at him, trails off into a moan as he rocks back and starts thrusting. He's slow at first, letting her adjust, making sure she's comfortable. Nix is strong enough to hold herself upright without his help, so he braces one arm against the wall while the other wanders.

First to tilt her head at an angle to explore her mouth with his tongue. Then down to toy with her breasts, pinching the sensitive nipples and making her mewl into their kisses. His touch shifts down and presses flat against her lower abdomen, feeling the way his cock moves inside her from the outside.

Ah, someone's got a possessive side. Fuck, that's really sexy.

After orgasming once already, Nix is still a little sensitive which makes every drag of his fat cockhead against her walls on the delicious edge of just too much. She arches and rocks with him, meeting him thrust for thrust as his rhythm increases. A jumbled mix of curses, interspersed with his name, leaves her mouth whenever she has the air to speak.

"I've wanted you so long," Kuai groans.

"Since we met," she admits, "on top of your stupid cold mountain."

His laugh is just a heavy exhale and a distracted grin. Nix clenches as he impales her again and he grunts, meeting her hungry gaze.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs, kissing down to her chest, "so powerful. I'm in awe of you."

She makes a quiet, helpless noise and tries to gather a few brain cells. "I think the same thing every time I see you. Fuck, you're—you're incredible, Kuai."

His hips slam into her, hard. It feels so damn good, she almost can't stand it.

"I'm going to make you come again," he murmurs, "and then I'm taking you to my room and worshipping every inch of you."

Her breath hitches, both from the words and the angle he suddenly gets. Noticing her reaction, he pounds into her hard and fast and deep just the way she needs. Nix begs and babbles and all but sobs until her orgasm rips through her and everything is light and electricity and she's gripping Kuai's hand in hers.

He doesn't stop moving and she doesn't want him to, riding him through her orgasm until she feels a rush of heat as he reaches his.

They stay that way for long moments, recovering and shuddering with the last tingling vestiges of release. At last though, Nix's brain comes back and reminds her that they're still standing in the shower. Kuai shifts when she does, pulling out and setting her back on her feet though his hands remain on her hips.

"Are you alright?" He asks again, and he sounds wrecked.

Her voice is a little raw, but she manages to hum the affirmative. Thinking is still kind of touch and go at the moment, but she knows she appreciates his worry. For right now though, Nix is just enjoying the afterglow. She's warm and relaxed and he's sturdy and comforting and nothing else matters.

She smiles a little as he unsticks wet strands of hair from her face before leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Do you still want to go to my room?" He asks.

Nix laughs and steps under the warm stream of water to wash up for the second time tonight. "Hell, yes."


	10. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix and Kuai share some couple's bliss and have a very important conversation.

Nix wakes the next morning knowing she’s late.

Her mind and body are trained to be functional before the sun rises— a long-lasting effect of her training with Hanzo so many years ago. She’s been waking up at the same time every day for the last six years without an alarm. Or caffeine.

So when she finally forces her eyes open, she knows she’s a good hour or so late to training with Kuai.

She can’t remember why, she just knows she’s really fucked up this time.

Heart pounding, she bolts upright. “Shit!”

A tired groan greets her exclamation. Before she can even glance at her apparent bedmate, a muscular arm curls around her waist and drags her back against a cool body. Oh?

She blinks, trying to clear the fog of sleep from her mind.

Whoever is sharing her bed sighs and presses his face into her neck, the rough scratch of a beard accompanying a kiss to her shoulder. A second later, the previous night floods back and she relaxes. Right, she and Kuai had some fantastic shower sex before retiring to his room for more sex, tea, and sleep.

No wonder slept so late. The fact that she’s conscious at all is kind of a miracle.

Slowly, carefully, she stretches out to test the soreness in her body. It is… a lot. Particularly in her thighs and lower back. It’s good though— the sweet, dull ache of being thoroughly fucked. It has been… a very long time since she had this, and never this good. Never with someone like Kuai. Nix presses back, leaning against the firm wall of muscle curled around her.

She doesn’t want to start thinking yet. There are things they have to deal with. Like having sex in the public bathrooms of a ninja temple. Or where this leaves them considering their stations and clans.

Right now, all she wants is to cuddle up and nap for little while longer. The closeness, the comfort, the tenderness— it might all end within the next hour so she should enjoy this while it lasts.

She wiggles around to look at Kuai. His eyes are closed, expression relaxed and peaceful in sleep in a way it never is while he’s awake. Unable to help herself, she grazes her fingertips over his scar where it cuts into his cheek.

Kuai’s eyelids flutter, slow and lazy. He tilts his head to kiss her palm before yawning as he finally starts to rouse. To her surprise, his expression stays soft and open as his eyes focus into their usual level of awareness. She wasn’t sure what she expected, really. Not for him to act like this is normal and he’s happy to see her.

“Good morning,” he says.

His voice is low and sleep-rough and Nix melts a little, snuggling closer. Kuai chuckles, the arm around her waist shifting so he can run gentle circles over her ribs with his thumb.

“Morning,” she murmurs.

His palm flattens and strokes from her flank to her hip. “How do you feel?”

Nix blinks at him and smiles. She should expect this of him by now. Last night, he made sure her feet were steady and helped her clean up after their sexcapade. His hands barely left her to clean up himself. He’s been acting like this since day one, so she can’t even say this is a sudden change. She’s just always surprised by him. 

“Sleepy,” she admits, “but good. Very good.”

He chuckles and squeezes her thigh. “I must agree with you. I feel the same.”

She hums and cups the side of his face, along the line of his beard. They stay like that for a few peaceful moments before he sighs. Nix has spent enough time around him to brace herself for his next words.

“We should discuss last night,” he says.

His tone is serious but not dire. Still, Nix can’t help the flutters of anxiety and dismay that tear up her insides. This has to happen, she reminds herself. They live in communities with clear definitions about behavior and ranking, and they work well within them. This dance around each other has gone on long enough as an unlabelled, unspoken thing.

Being clear about their feelings and intentions now is the best way to handle this situation. Even if she’s pretty sure she’s going to end up crying because of it.

“Yes,” she murmurs, “but let’s freshen up first? We can talk over tea.”

Maybe it’s rude to help herself to his provisions like this, but tea has become her conversational crutch courtesy of Hanzo. When things are difficult or she doesn’t know what to say, a long sip of tea usually buys her enough time to organize her thoughts. Besides, it’s comforting and centering.

Kuai smiles and nods Their upcoming conversation fades into the background for a moment when he stands and the sheets fall away. They stripped as soon as they returned to his room the night before, which means he’s still gloriously naked.

Nix peruses the tight coil of muscles in the low light streaming struggling through the blinds, committing them to memory in case she never sees this again. She really hopes that doesn’t become the case. Not just because she likes checking him out, but because she values his company and his companionship.

Kuai catches her staring and cracks an uneven grin as he snatches his underwear up from the floor.

“Are you going to stare all morning?” he teases.

She flushes but snorts, trying to preserve some dignity. “No. Mostly because you won’t let me.”

Kuai laughs outright at that and Nix can’t help smiling in response. If he decides this tryst is a mistake, she hopes they can at least keep some of this banter.

Shaking her head, she climbs off the mattress and scans the floor. Now, where did she leave her clothes? Some underwear would be a start…

“Kuai, do you remember where—” She cuts herself off as she turns and registers his expression.

His jaw is a little slack, body frozen in place. He doesn’t even seem to breathe. His eyes, though, are busy drinking in every inch of her. Nix, unable to completely hide her grin, clears her throat. Kuai’s gaze darts back to hers and he looks a bit stunned, if she’s honest, which is a real ego boost.

“Going to stare all morning?” she teases back. “Do you know where any of my clothes are?”

He blinks, seems to snap out of it and scans the floor. “Ah, here.”

Stoops and straightens with her lacy red underwear in his hand. She makes a pleased noise and crosses the room to pluck them from his loose grasp. With those settled around her hips, she starts glancing around in the hopes that the rest of her wardrobe is nearby. Before she can get far, Kuai’s arm circles her waist and tugs her close.

Not as desperate or demanding as last night. This is gentler, like he can’t quite force himself to keep his hands to himself but he cherishes her still. Nix rests her hands light and careful on his chest, eyes level with the fine set of marks she left.

“Heal quickly my ass,” she laughs, “Kuai, you have marks everywhere.”

She feels more than hears his laughter. A deep rumble that reverberates through his broad chest and settles into her.

“I may have overestimated my healing ability,” he replies.

She shakes her head and tilts her face up to call him out for the understatement. A syllable has barely left her mouth before his lips slant over hers and he’s cradling her face with his free hand. Nix makes a quiet, pleased noise as she leans into him. Her hands snake around his neck, fingers mussing his already disheveled hair.

When they part, her heart is unsteady but her mind is whirling with more than lust. What’s going to happen when they sit down and talk this out? Is he going to call it all off despite the fact that they clearly want each other? They both have unwavering loyalty to their clans, of which they’re each high-ranking members. Could this even work?

The worry must show on her face because Kuai strokes his thumb along her cheek and kisses her forehead. His smile is gentle, reassuring, and her heart thrums at the sight of it.

“Come and make tea while I prepare us something to eat.”

She kisses his palm before nodding, accepting the shirt he offers her. One of his. It smells like him, like pine and soap. It’s so big that it brushes mid-thigh and something about that is really pleasing in a cliche sort of way. Nix goes to the attached bathroom while Kuai gets started in the kitchen.

She pauses when she sees the shower installed in the far wall. If he’s got all this, why was he in the communal bathroom last night? Nix makes a mental note to ask and goes about her business, giving her reflection a once over when she’s done.

So her hair is a nest, as is to be expected. She fell asleep without combing it, still wet, after having sex. Kuai has a comb but there’s no hope of that taming her mane. She’s more likely to break it. What she needs is an industrial brush and a gallon of detangler, but she settles for raking her fingers through what she can.

As for the rest of her…

Well, she looks rested at least, and she’s got the legendary glow from good sex. Other than that though— well, she shouldn’t have made fun of Kuai. Most of the skin from her neck to her thighs is covered in noticeable hickeys and bruises. Most of which will be hidden by her uniform, but not all.

Well, fuck. Nothing to be done about it now and it’s not like she needs to hide them from Kuai.

Giving them one last admiring look, she exits the bathroom. Kuai’s got rice in the cooker and something sauteeing when she joins him. Just like when they spar, they move around each other with easy, fluid grace. Nix grabs the kettle and fills it with water, slips around him to place it on the back of the hot plate while he stirs whatever is in the pan.

While the water is heating, she retrieves plates and chopsticks from the cabinets. Kuai hums under his breath as he goes and Nix smiles to herself. Even if this ends during breakfast, this right now is worth it.

When their meal is prepared, they sit across from each other like that night when she came to him with nightmares. Since then, she’s come to his room for tea again, but that first night meant a lot to her. They start in on the food in silence. Nix isn’t sure how to start, but from the look on Kuai’s face, he’s just picking his words.

So she waits.

“I don’t want last night to be all there is between us,” he begins. Nix looks up at him and waits, ignoring her pounding heart. He seems to falter a little, voice unsteady. “I… I want more. Not just— not just the sex. I want your company and your companionship. I want you.”

His voice holds more than just that and Nix inclines her head.

“But?” she prompts when he doesn’t speak.

“But,” he continues, “what I want isn’t all that matters. I must take your desires into account as well.”

Nix stares, chopsticks loose in her hand. What she wants? She expected… well, she expected more about the temple and the Lin Kuei. After all, he’s their grandmaster and they rely on him. It is something he must take into account, as he should. She would never begrudge him that, but he doesn’t even seem to be considering that bit.

And he just watches her steadily, the ball clearly in her court.

“W-what I want?” She stumbles over the words, thrown for a loop by his unexpected priorities. “I— well, I mean, I… what about the Lin Kuei? They have to...”

Kuai nods and sips his tea before setting it aside with decisive movements.

“Perhaps I should explain. In terms of my own clan, they will not begrudge me a partner, even a Shirai Ryu one. I have considered it and the Lin Kuei are stable and satisfied with peace. Taking that into account, as well as my own feelings, it’s as I told you.”

Nix’s mouth feels dry and her voice is a little faint. “Your feelings?”

Kuai’s brow furrows with confusion, eyes scanning her face. Nix isn’t sure what her expression is telling him, but he must read it because his features smooth out a moment later.

“This is my fault for not being clear,” he says, “but I am in love with you.”

Love.

Nix can’t breathe. She can’t move. It’s like he’s frozen her to the spot.

She waits for him to qualify. To say something like “I  _ think _ I’m in love with you,” or “I  _ might _ be in love with you,” but he doesn’t. He levels her with a steady, warm look and settles in to allow her to process.

He’s so certain about this, about his own feelings. Is she?

Love is a word she’s never been shy about before. She loves Hanzo. She loves Takeda. She loves the Shirai Ryu and this dimension she stumbled into. Love is a part of her daily vocabulary, even if she doesn’t say it aloud.

With Kuai, she’s been hesitant. She hasn’t let herself think about thinking about it. To love Kuai was to surrender, to put herself in a situation she was sure could only end in heartache and disaster. It was to admit just how much he means to her, when they were only ever supposed to be professional.

Now he’s telling her that she doesn’t have to be afraid anymore. That she can love him, and it will be returned.

Tears sting her eyes before she realizes it and Kuai is sitting up straight, alarmed. She sniffles, wipes at the twin streams slipping down her cheeks. Faster than she expects, he abandons his chair and hesitantly kneels in front of her. Ah, that’s right, she hasn’t cried in front of him before.

“I didn’t mean to make you—” She flings herself into his arms and presses her face into his neck.

His arms circle around her waist and rib cage, solid and comforting and everything she’s wanted.

“I love you too,” she manages, “I’ve loved you for a long time and I was afraid…”

She squeezes her eyes shut and leans into him, all but out of her own chair now. His palm rubs soothing circles between her shoulder blades, waiting for her breathing to even out. When Nix has stopped crying, she pulls away and wipes at her eyes. Kuai’s smile is so soft and sweet that it almost sets her off again.

He reaches over the edge of the table and retrieves her tea. “It’s alright now.”

She nods and sniffles, taking little sips until she’s sure her voice is back to normal.

“My clan will be alright, but it’s Hanzo and Takeda I need to speak to. I’m sure they’ll support me, but I have to tell them in person…” She pauses, thinking. “You’ll need to be there too. At least for Hanzo.”

Kuai, champion that he is, smiles despite the fact that he somehow gets paler. It’s still a few months before she’ll see Hanzo again— that’s enough time to think about what she wants to say and how she wants to say it. Delivery is half the battle with Hanzo and her glowing reports about Kuai certainly haven’t done any harm.

That being said, investing in some fire-proof gear for Kuai might be prudent.

“Then it’s settled. Let us enjoy the rest of our meal before we start our day,” Kuai says.

Once seated again, she quirks a smile his way. “You know, technically our day was supposed to have started. We’re rather late for our training session.”

Kuai snorts and shakes his head, but he’s grinning as well.

“I’m sure the grandmaster will make an exception given the circumstances,” he teases.

Nix hums. “I don’t know… the grandmaster can be pretty  _ cold _ .”

He closes his eyes for a brief moment and she’s already snickering by the time he levels her with a mock-glare.

“Do not tell me this is going to be a recurring theme.”

Nix laughs. “No promises!”

He rolls his eyes, which she’ll never tire of seeing, and turns back to his food. They eat in silence for another few moments before she remembers she wanted to ask him something.

“Kuai, why were you in the bathroom last night when you have your own?” she asks.

His cheeks flush and he clears his throat, eyes on his food. Nix tilts her head, arching an eyebrow. He just declared his love for her, but now he’s shy?

“Ah, well.” He clears his throat and glances away from her. “Frost seems to have gotten some interesting ideas about you and I.”

Nix blinks. Uh oh. Given the conversation she had with Frost last night, she’s got a bad feeling about what sort of conclusions were drawn.

Kuai continues. “She was in my room when I came to clean up for the night.”

“Please tell me she wasn’t, like… naked or something,” Nix pleads.

Kuai snorts and shakes his head and Nix’s shoulders relax. Oh, gods, the second-hand embarrassment would have killed her.

“Did you really think I wasn’t attracted to you?” Kuai asks.

She huffs and shoots him a look. “If I didn’t, I would have jumped you a long time ago. I don’t know what you think all my fumbling was.”

“Natural clumsiness,” he answers, far too quickly for her liking. 

“Well, fuck you too.”

 

What’s odd is how much things don’t change between them.

Apart from that first morning, he still trains her early each day. She continues to teach her regular Lin Kuei class, and provide Kuai’s specialized lessons at night. They’re both still crazy busy, and they still flirt like mad when they’re around each other— only now they realize it’s flirting.

There are some small differences though. Longer training sessions because of “distractions”. She starts sleeping in his room more often than not, because the bed is bigger and she likes having breakfast with him. In public they try to be subtle, but, well.

Ninjas are as good at keeping secrets as they are at finding them.

To keep gossip from spreading (and Frost from going on a rampage) Kuai and Nix’s relationship becomes unspoken common knowledge. Because, really, after having sex in the shared bathroom, most of the temple knew by morning. 

Though no one says anything aloud, Nix is very aware of everyone else’s awareness. A few knowing looks from Genji, Marina, and Jun when Kuai passes the four of them. Amused glances when she stands a little too close. Bitten-off smiles when one or the other is caught in the middle of some thoughtless romantic gesture and has to pass it off as something more casual.

When they’re alone is where the contrast is, as they explore their newfound intimacy.

Kuai learns how to play with her hair without tangling it or himself. Nix learns where his muscles get tense throughout the day, and how much pressure to apply to ease the knots. They map and memorize each other’s scars with eyes and fingertips and mouths. Learn how one takes the other’s tea and how much food to pile on their plates.

They learn how to sleep together without disturbing the other’s rest. Nix overheats Kuai in the night, so he sleeps without covers, which is fine because he makes her chilly and she hoards all the blankets. She’s not at all surprised to learn that he’s a morning person, or that he cuddles like a koala. To be fair, so does she, but it’s better because it’s Kuai.

And the sex. Oh, the sex.

A few days after their initial encounter in the communal bathroom, they get a proper night to enjoy one another. They retire to his room, take a long shower together during which she thoroughly acquaints herself with his cock. Then he lays her out on the bed and studies every inch of her body with his, until she’s panting and hazy with the need to come and they have to change the sheets again.

Most mornings are routine. If they’re too tired to clean up properly after sex, Kuai is first up and uses the bathroom. When he’s done is around the time Nix stirs and stumbles into the bathroom to get ready. By the time she’s finished, Kuai has prepared tea and she helps him cook breakfast.

Her belongings make a slow migration into his quarters. Her bath things after that first night. Then her toothbrush, hairbrush, and toothpaste. Soon her uniforms find their own space among his and her boots join his in a neat line.

The first time she uses a pet name, he looks like he just had a religious experience. The good kind.

“Hey, darling, have you seen any of my hair ties? I can’t spar without—” she stops when she sees the look on his face. “Kuai?”

They’re fifteen minutes late to their usual training session.

 

The months pass quickly after that, spent in a whirl of work and pleasure and just being so happy Nix sometimes wonders if she did die in the woods that first night after all.

The last month commences with nervous butterflies about revealing their relationship to Hanzo.

Nix secures Kuai’s invitation to the temple through one of her reports.

_ Hanzo— I thought it would be a good idea for Grandmaster Liang to return with me so we can all discuss the results of this experiment. Since he already hosted us, it’s only polite to host him in return. What do you think? _

His response, though written, has the spirit of harangued grumbling to it.

_ Nix— Very well. I will prepare accomodations for him. Takeda has been moping since you left; he is excited for your return. _

The last part reminds her that she has to tell Takeda, as well, and she debates who should find out first. If she tells Takeda, he could offer extra support and argument when she speaks to Hanzo. If she tells Hanzo first, it could make breaking the news to Takeda a thousand times easier.

Kuai also can’t be around when it’s Takeda’s turn. If his initial reaction is a dramatic, he might pick a fight and that’ll only make matters worse. Hanzo won’t be so rash… or she hopes so anyway.

“Where are you, my love?”

She blinks down at Kuai, fingers pausing in his hair. He smiles when he realizes he finally has her attention, the affectionate kind that fills her heart to aching.

“Sorry,” she replies, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead, “I’m here with you.”

Kuai reaches back and taps her hand. “You looked worried. Is it about Master Hasashi?”

She resumes playing with his hair. Working little twists into the pitch-black strands before straightening them into order again. It’s a habit she’s picked up ever since she realized how soft his hair is. Kuai seems to like it, even unaccustomed to casual displays of affection like this.

“It’s just that I’ve never, uh… brought anyone home to Hanzo,” she explains.

Kuai laughs, low and deep and as always, a little shiver of pleasure travels down her spine.

“He’s like your brother.”

She hums and nods. “I’d want him to approve even if he wasn’t also my grandmaster.”

Kuai is silent for a few moments, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Master Hasashi shares the same sentiments, I’m sure.” His fingertips brush her cheek. “He will try to be supportive, even if he doesn’t understand at first.”

Nix sighs, scraping her nails lightly over his scalp. Kuai has been compassionate about her nervous fits and anxious meltdowns. The other night she woke up from a stress dream and he settled her with tea and hugs and chaste kisses. Most days it’s tamped down by pure exhaustion, but the closer they get to travelling to the temple, the more her worry grows.

“I know, I just can’t help it.” She huffs, aggravated with herself. “I’ll throw myself into training with you without a second thought, but telling Hanzo about my boyfriend gives me the shakes.”

Kuai laughs, sitting up a little and shifting so their faces are level. Nix’s lips quirk as he leans his forehead against hers.

“I don’t know what part of that sentence was the most amusing, but I do know that you’re more than capable of handling Master Hasashi,” he murmurs and kisses her. “Everything will turn out well.”

“Will you help me take my mind off it until then?” she asks, eyes glinting.

He arches an eyebrow, expression knowing. “I might know of something.”


	11. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months are up and it's time to come clean!

The morning she’s to leave with Kuai, Nix’s stomach is a confused jumble of emotion. Sadness at leaving her new friends and the beautiful temple she’s grown attached to. Excitement to return home and see her friends and family in the Shirai Ryu. Nervousness and relief to finally tell Hanzo about her relationship with Kuai.

Her unsettled energy must be palpable because Kuai keeps casting her half-amused, half-concerned looks while they finish preparations to depart. At least she’ll have him with her for support along the way. She won’t be trapped in her own head the whole journey back.

A small host of Lin Kuei see them off at the steps. Genji, Jun, and Marina are among them and each give her a bone-crushing hug and promises to write to one another. It’s sweet and it makes her eyes a little watery, but everyone is gracious to ignore it.

They set out just as the sun is cresting the horizon. Nix savors her last sunrise on the white-capped mountains for the indefinite future. The glittering planes of snow and ice are just as dazzling after six months, refracting in pretty patterns across the dark faces of bare rock the lower they get.

When they reach the village at the bottom of the mountain, Nix finds the nearest bathroom to change clothes. Up in the peaks, her thick winter gear was necessary and comfortable. Now that they’re not touching clouds anymore, it’s far too warm to stay bundled up. Besides, now that she’s no longer among the Lin Kuei, she wants to sport her Shirai Ryu colors.

She steps out into the sunlight with a pleased sigh, enjoying the heat of sunlight on her skin after so long without. The increased range of motion is liberating, especially since her Shirai Ryu uniform is much lighter than the one she wore in the mountains. She stretches out as she joins Kuai, humming happily.

“I’d begun to forget what you look like in that uniform,” Kuai says.

She grins at him as they start walking again, a little bounce in her step. He eyes her uniform with an appreciative eye— especially the open panels and pieces he ignored when they first met. At least she assumes he ignored them; she didn’t catch him looking. Either way, he’s looking now and that’s what matters.

“Like what you see?” she teases.

There’s a glint in his eye. “Yes.”

She laughs at his bluntness and they lapse into comfortable silence for the journey ahead.

 

Camping has been an acquired taste that she’s still sometimes bitter about, but Kuai makes it bearable throughout their trip. Usually at night, after they’ve rested a little and she’s had enough time to start worrying over Hanzo again. He does other things though, small little things that make the trip more comfortable. Not that he has to do much when she just likes having him around. He’s always got interesting stories to tell.

Despite their unhurried pace and regular stops, they’re still exhausted on the last night before reaching the temple. Nix collapses on her pallet with a groan, stretching her legs out and muttering while Kuai starts a fire. He ignores her for the first part, well acquainted with her empty complaints.

“It doesn’t strike you as ironic, that you’re forcing the cryomancer to handle flame?” he asks.

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” she replies, rolling her eyes and yawning. “I’ll cook tonight to make it up to you.”

After a minute to rest and collect herself, Nix sits up again. Her shoulders are sore from her backpack and there’s a knot beneath one of her shoulder blades. She winces and rolls the joints, trying to loosen up the muscles.

“I could really use a hot shower right about now,” she sighs.

Kuai glances up and walks over, kneeling by her side. “May I?”

She shifts to make room for him and crosses her legs. “Go for it.”

He settles behind her and presses his thumbs into the muscle, gentle at first and then a little firmer when she hums in pleasure. Under his patient hands, the muscles relax and unknot until she’s leaning into him and practically boneless. Between that and the heat of the fire, it’s no wonder that she starts shifting around with the beginnings of arousal settling in her stomach.

“For someone that has stated she feels dead three times in the last hour, you seem terribly restless,” Kuai comments.

Without a word, she reaches behind her and caresses his cheek before threading her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Intuiting the switch in her mood, he shifts forward until his chest is flush against her back. His lips finds her neck a moment later.

He starts at the tender spot beneath her ear, teeth and then tongue grazing her skin. Then he moves lower, trailing kisses down the sensitive flesh until the ache between her legs spurs her into seeking friction.

Nix tilts her head with a quiet sigh and presses back until her ass is firm against his pelvis. He makes a low sound as she grinds against him, a lazy, smooth motion of her hips. With the material of her uniform pants in the way it doesn’t do nearly enough, but the pressure is nice and stokes the burn of arousal low in her belly.

His hand trails up her extended arm, circling around her wrist and guiding it down until their fingers can lace together. It’s a sweet gesture considering the mark he’s sucking into the place where her neck meets her shoulder. Her uniform will cover it, but only just. Her free hand settles on his thigh, giving her a little extra leverage to work against him. 

Kuai’s other hand slips beneath the bottom edge of her undershirt, palming her breast. He thumbs and pinches the nipple, making pleasure spark down her spine. She arches, rhythm stuttering and breath catching in her throat. When she squeezes his hand, he moves his head to ask what’s wrong but she kisses him before he can speak a word.

He licks into her mouth, tongues meeting between teeth catching on lips in a power play for dominance. The hand under her shirt darts to her other breast and pinches, hard. When she gasps and whimpers, she’s lost the game and she’s not even a sore loser about it. This time.

For a few minutes, they do nothing but kiss while he plays with her breasts. Then he breaks away, mouths along her jaw until he reaches her ear.

“More?” he asks.

His low, rough voice so close makes her shiver, but she manages to nod. Sure, they’ve been travelling all day, but. Pretty soon they’ll have to be a little more subtle about their relationship— at least until she can tell Hanzo the truth. In the meantime, she’s going to enjoy as much sex as she can get away with. Which is a lot given her and Kuai’s collective libido.

“Tell me,” he demands, fingertips straying down her abdomen to skirt the waistband of her pants.

She makes a quiet, helpless noise because  _ fuck _ he’s hot when he gets like this. It’s been happening more and more often lately, especially when she teases him. At first, he always double-checked that he wasn’t being too demanding, but as they’ve gotten more comfortable, confidence and trust has negated that constant worry.

“I want more,” she says, and then, “please, Kuai.”

He works her belt and pants open with respectably little fumbling, using their joined hands to pull one of her legs wide. The angle puts delicious strain on the flexible tendons. In a way, it’s kind of like she’s holding herself open for him. The realization makes her face as hot as the rest of her and she squirms.

When his fingertips dip down into her slit, stroking over the bundle of nerves at the top, she inhales sharply and stills. Kuai mutters something in a low growl— profanity, she realizes with surprise. He can talk dirty with the best of them, but somehow it always startles her when he swears like this.

“You’re already so wet for me,” he murmurs with a low groan.

She works her hand from beneath his to grip onto his bicep, blunt nails carving crescents into the hard muscle. His fingertips dance in varying patterns over her clit. Circles, then strokes, then nameless singles, all at varying speeds and pressures. He spends enough time teasing that her vision blurs and her voice pitches to the edge of orgasm. Then he works down to her entrance and fits two fingers inside easily.

“You want my cock so badly, don’t you?” he teases, fingers curling inside her.

She doesn’t respond, but that does remind her of just what’s pressing into her lower back. Nix unlatches her hand from his thigh and twists her shoulder a little. She’s clumsy, what with all the distractions and the odd angle, but she manages to work his pants open with his help.

His dick is thick and hot in her hand, the head already leaking precome. She thumbs the head and runs her hand the length of it in smooth, firm strokes. Without trying, their rhythms sync together. She moves down as his fingers plunge into her; she works back up as the heel of his hand grinds against her clit. 

“Kuai,” she chokes out, “I want—”

He presses his lips to her jaw and pulls his hand out of her pants. She whimpers at the loss but doesn’t struggle, knowing that what’s next is going to be a thousand times better. His large hand presses flat to the small of her back and applies firm, steady pressure. She tilts forward, rolls onto her elbows and knees in one fluid motion that leaves her legs wide and ass in the air.

Kuai sucks in a breath and shifts behind her. His fingers hook in the waistband of her pants and tug them down as far as they can get without forcing her to move. She inhales deep, the scent of the campfire and the night air and him filling her lungs. His hands settle on her hips, firm and strong and she presses back needily.

“Patience,” he murmurs, but she hears the strain in his voice.

She gives him a pouty little groan and cants her hips to rub her wet sex against his length. He hisses, fingertips digging in hard, and finally acquiesces. The sweet, easy stretch of her walls around his fat cockhead makes her sigh in relief, spine dipping into a pretty arch that makes him twitch inside her.

“Gods,  _ yes _ ,” she purrs.

“You’re alway so good,” he babbles, “so beautiful.”

Her laughter is barely more than breath. “You’re so sweet,” she gasps, “but please move.”

He draws his hips back and starts rocking into her. Not as slow as their first time— not since they’ve gotten to know each other’s limits— but enough to ensure she’s comfortable. When all he receives are pleasured moans and encouraging monosyllables, the pace graduates into their usual intensity.

Her breath comes in ragged pants as she moves with him, slamming back into each of his thrusts with his hands guiding her. There’s going to be bruises tomorrow, and her shoulders will probably be sore again but this is so,  _ so _ worth it. Every time he buries himself inside her, Nix’s body is jolted forward and only held steady by the way he holds her. It’s fucking hot.

It doesn’t take long until it’s too much and all she wants is to come around his thick cock.

“Please, make me…” She can’t even get the words out.

His hand snakes around her hip and rubs vicious circles into her clit. She shouts as she comes, clenching down tight and riding him through the waves of pleasure. Kuai doesn’t stop, even as her scream bites off into a whimper— overstimulated but not painfully so— until she feels a rush of heat and his rhythm stutters.

In the aftermath, he pulls out as gently as he can and arranges her across his chest. As they catch their breath, he tugs her pants and underwear over the swell of her ass again. His hand settles on her lower back then, drawing symbols across her bare skin.

“I’m actually going to kill Hanzo if he tries to keep me from this,” she mutters.

Kuai laughs. “I’m glad you’re satisfied.”

Her derisive snort turns into a giggle at the end. He’s such a ridiculous man sometimes.

“First off, I’m more than satisfied.” She taps his chest, “Second, I wasn’t referring to the sex specifically.”

“It will work out, Nix,” he assures her, kissing the top of her head. “You will make it work out.”

She sighs, the words and his arms settling around her like a security blanket. For a while, they just lay together, enjoying the silence and the company. However, Kuai’s stomach growls and reminds her that they haven’t eaten yet and they’ve been burning  _ a lot _ of calories.

“I believe I volunteered to make us dinner,” she says at length, “I hope my legs work.”

“Is it wrong to hope they don’t?”

With a resigned groan, she pushes herself to her feet and gets to work.

 

They reach the Shirai Ryu temple in the afternoon the next day. Hanzo is waiting at the top of the steps, Takeda barely a step behind him and almost vibrating on the spot. A small group of other Shirai Ryu are with them, all looking just as happy to see her again. She and Kuai stop a few feet away.

“Welcome back, Master Merce,” Hanzo says.

Even after six month away, the routine is ingrained in her. She gives him a formal bow but a bright smile twists her lips. “I’m happy to be back, Grandmaster.”

At her side, Kuai offers his own greeting and pleasantries. She’s pretty sure that the only reason Takeda isn’t tackling her already is because he’s here. Image and all that— the Shirai Ryu do hold to honor. Still, she’s hoping that with time the stiffness will wear off.

“We’ll give you both some time to settle in before we discuss the program,” Hanzo says.

Nix nods and gestures for Kuai to follow her. The guest rooms are fairly close to her and the other masters’ so he might as well come with. Hanzo and Takeda join them while the other Shirai Ryu disperse.

Hanzo falls into step beside her and they make small talk about what’s occurred in her absence. Her classes have persevered bravely under his temporary tutelage; there was another chicken incident courtesy of Takeda. Kuai listen quietly, but with amusement, as Takeda ducks his head in embarrassment at that last bit.

They drop him off at his room— just around the corner from hers— before continuing to her quarters. As soon as she’s dropped her bag, Takeda throws his arms around her. Nix reciprocates with a grin, ignoring the uncomfortable ridges of his armor.

“You smell bad,” he complains.

“Like you’re any better,” she replies.

He laughs and steps back with a bright smile that makes her heart feel light. He really is like a brother and she’s so glad to see him again. Has he somehow gotten even taller than before? It seems like it. What else has he learned while she’s been gone? Has he improved with his weapons? Learned a new form? She’d dying to know.

“Alright, you’ve said hello, now get to class,” Hanzo orders.

Takeda tries to argue, but Nix bribes him with the promise of a sparring match later on. He slips out with only mild grumbling and she shoots Hanzo a knowing look.

“You let him skip class.” There’s no small amount of amusement in her tone.

“I allowed him to be tardy. He would have skipped altogether to see you if I hadn’t,” he replies.

She arches an eyebrow at him but he waves her off, the conversation so old and familiar they could say each other’s lines. He’s always had a soft spot for Takeda, which has meant an odd combination of tough, demanding training and exceptions to little rules. Nix, being his right-hand and good friend, has always teased him for it.

“How was your journey?” he asks, “Did you meet any trouble?”

She glances at him in confusion for the odd question. “No?”

He nods at her, eyes cast low and she follows his gaze. To her utter horror, the waistband of her pants has slipped lower than usual and one of Kuai’s fingerprints has left a perfect bruise on her hip. She resists the urge to scream, but she feels her face getting hot.

“Ah, you know I always have bruises,” she says, relieved that her voice is halfway convincing, “it might be from a sparring match.”

Which… could be true. It’s not exactly a lie, but she’s also pretty sure she didn’t get that one from any training accidents. There’s no way she’s going to tell Hanzo  _ now _ though. Kuai isn’t here and they have no privacy. Anyone could walk past her door and overhear. Yes, the others will find out but she’s not going to hand it over to them on a silver platter.

“I’m looking forward to what you’ve learned during your stay with the Lin Kuei,” Hanzo says.

She breathes a mental sigh of relief and starts unpacking her things.

“I’m looking forward to kicking your ass in new and exciting ways,” she agrees.

Hanzo laughs and crosses his arms, leaning his shoulder against her dresser to settle in for conversation. Nix tries not to grin at him. He harassed Takeda about missing her, but he’s the one still here chatting. She doesn’t point it out because she missed him too. Sooner than she feels ready for, though, he’s ushering her off to collect Kuai so they can discuss the exchange results.

 

As it turns out, the Lin Kuai representative settled in just as well as Nix did.

Well… maybe not  _ just  _ as well. He didn’t end up dating any of the Shirai Ryu as far as she knows, but he did make a good impression. Even Takeda warmed up to him after the first month and he earned Hanzo’s approval and respect. No small feat, so Nix would categorize this exercise as a complete success.

When Hanzo’s finished speaking, Kuai shares his own thoughts. She tries not to glow at the praise, but Hanzo’s amused look tells her that she doesn’t quite manage it. It’s one thing for Kuai to compliment as a partner, but right now he’s speaking only as an instructor and it makes her proud as a martial artist.

Nix forgets her upcoming confession as she falls into easy discussion with Kuai and Hanzo, debating training plans and future modifications to what could be a long-term program. It’s an exciting prospect— expanding their classes and clans to create a cohesive alliance. Hanzo, for all his lingering formality and stiffness, seems to have settled more since the last time he saw Kuai.

“If that’s all, you’re both free to go. Nix, you can resume your responsibilities tomorrow morning,” Hanzo says at the end.

Nix bites her lip and doesn’t let herself glance at Kuai. Now is the time. She inhales and then exhales slowly, trying to center herself and calm her racing heart.  _ It’s just Hanzo _ , she reminds herself.

“Actually there’s one more thing,” she says.

Hanzo waits, one eyebrow arched expectantly. She finally gives into the urge and shoots Kuai a look. He nods and offers a small smile in return, encouraging.

“Grandmaster Liang and I—” She huffs and stops. How many times has she thought over these exact words and yet she’s still stumbling over them. Fuck it. “Kuai and I… are in a relationship.”


	12. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix and Kuai see each other again after she told Hanzo about their relationship. Very steamy.
> 
> Important note: all consensual and negotiated beforehand. I just didn't write their discussion in, but this is all safe and agreed upon.

It feels like years since Nix was last in the Lin Kuei temple. Even longer since she was in the throne room. Of all the fond memories she has of the rest of the compound, the grandmaster’s throne room features in none of them. It’s a place she’s never had much reason to be in before, but that’s since changed.

It’s a large, mostly bare chamber lit by dim lanterns and the faintest rays of sunlight struggling through translucent screens. It feels colder than the rest of the temple, even compared to the snowy exterior she just came from. The symbol for the Lin Kuei sits massive and proud at the center of the room, and reigning before it is the grandmaster himself in his throne of ice.

Nix has to admit he is imposing like this. Straight-backed and solemn-faced, authority rolling him off him in waves commanding obedience. He’s not wearing his mask, and the scant lighting throws his handsome features into harsh shadow. Though he seems relaxed, she knows he’s prepared to strike in a split second if he’s compelled.

Nix is glad that she’s wearing her own mask— it’s in her best interest that he not be aware of the grin tugging at her lips.

“Grandmaster Kuai Liang,” she says, kneeling a respectful distance away.

She flicks her eyes upwards, gauging his reaction. His eyes narrow; he’s aware of her smile anyway. Well, this should be fun.

His tone is impassive, but deep and commanding. “What brings you here, Shirai Ryu?”

Nix bites her tongue as her instinctive response threatens to burst out. Now’s not the time to be snarky, no matter how much she’d like to be.

“I’ve come on behalf of my clan…” She stays down but raises her head to look at him. “I’ve come to pay the price for peace between us.”

He tilts his head, eyes still narrowed but interested. His pale eyes bore into hers, sharp and knowing and the intensity of it makes her a little dizzy.

“And what price could you possibly offer me?” he demands.

She presses her lips together before answering. “Whatever you desire, grandmaster.”

His eyebrows arch, that stony expression melting into something sly that makes her shiver. Oh, this… this is…

“Anything?” he purrs.

Nix swallows, but her mouth has gone too dry to respond. She jerks her head in a nod. He hums in thought, a sound that bounces off the stone walls and wraps around her like a caress.

“I’ll have you, then.”

Though she expected it, the response almost startles her. Her heartbeat certainly kicks up a notch. The widening of her eyes must give her away because the grandmaster smirks.

“Me?” she squeaks.

He doesn’t bother repeating himself, just gestures her closer with a lazy hand gesture. On unsteady legs, she straightens and approaches his throne. His legs are already spread wide where he sits— manspreading, essentially, but he makes it look really good— and she comes to stand between them, shifting and trying to control her breathing.

A few tense moments pass. “Remove your mask.”

Her hands twitch up before she catches herself and she forces her movements to slow. He notices anyway— of course he does— and his eyes glint while she works the clasps of her mask. As she pulls it away, she lets it drop to the floor by her boots with a quiet clatter.

For a moment, Kuai’s gaze changes. Softens a little as they trace over her features. Her heart aches a little but just as quickly his eyes settle on her lips and the cool demeanor is back. Even with just the single article gone, she feels vulnerable and exposed under that gaze.

“Now your clothes.”

It takes a moment for the words to process and that pause is all the excuse he needs to grow impatient. His posture shifts, shoulders tensing and the air around him grows frigid.

His voice is low in warning and sends equal parts arousal and nervousness skittering though her nervous system. “Phoenix.”

Her hands shake a little as she fumbles with the buckles and laces of her uniform. She must blackout for minute because one second she’s yanking at her belt and the next she’s standing naked before him. She forces herself not to shiver, despite the temperature of the room and the throne she’s standing so close to.  _ Breathe _ , she reminds herself.

“Kneel.”

She shudders as she lowers herself, knees pillowed on the puddle of clothes she’s discarded. As she moves, so does Kuai. With quick, confident movements, he undoes his belt and frees his erection from his pants. Nix inhales sharply, eyes bouncing between his face and his cock as he strokes firm and slow a few times.

His free hand reaches out and works into her hair, pulling her head closer, firm but not painful. Her mouth waters, hands resting lightly on his tense thighs, but she holds back. This isn’t going to be any fun if she doesn’t resist him a little….

“Phoenix,” he says.

Nix opens her mouth to respond, but just as quickly he thrusts forward and the head of his cock is heavy on her tongue. Despite the suddenness of the movement, he somehow avoided her teeth and she’s quick to make sure that they don’t catch him now either.

“I have a better use for your pretty mouth,” Kuai says roughly.

A pang of lust courses through her even as her cheeks burn a little. Who knew she’d like him saying these sorts of things?

At an impatient twitch of his hips, she starts working down his thick length, licking and sucking the way she knows he likes. He groans above her, grip in her hair tight. It stings but in a good way and she relaxes her throat to take him down to the base. He curses under his breath as she swallows, retreats to catch her breath, and then does it again. Before long, he tugs once in warning and then he’s coming.

She shifts back to catch most of it on her tongue until he’s finished. When he tugs again, she licks her lips and wipes away the excess, tilting her head back to peer up at him. From the way his face changes, she imagines what she must look like. Eyes wet with tears, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed.

Just picturing it makes her cunt ache. She’s so hot and the room is so cold and she can’t even think about holding back her trembling anymore.

The smirk is back. “Cold?” he asks.

He tugs her into standing again, hand around her forearm to keep her steady. He remains reclined in his throne, eyes trailing possessively over her, lazy and smug and satisfied. After a moment, he reaches out and draws his rough palm up the outside of her thigh. Nix leans into it up until he pokes at painful bruise. Without thinking, she smacks at his hand. She barely registers the mistake before he pounces.

His hand catches her wrist and jerks her around to face away from him. Her other arm is captured and brought to the small of her back. Already off balance, all he has to do is pull and she tumbles into his lap with a yelp. One of his large hands clamps around both her wrists, keeping them pinned between their bodies.

With the elevated height given by sitting in his lap, her feet don’t even touch the floor. She shifts, feeling insecure in the unusual position, and with all the ridges and edges of his armor pressing against her skin. His free hand settles flat on her belly and makes her freeze. He starts drawing patterns across her skin, trailing up and up her body until he’s skimming his fingertips along her breasts.

Nix tries to sit still, but she’s so desperate for some sort of stimulation that she can’t help a desperate breath from leaving her. She feels more than hears his laughter, the deep rumble in his chest as he draws his thumb over her nipple.

For far too long, he just plays with her chest, pinching and rolling the sensitive flesh between his fingers. All the while, the arousal kindles low in her stomach and slick between her legs. Little sounds work out of her throat, restrained entreaties for  _ more _ . She wriggles and his arm drops to wrap around her waist as he shifts.

Her eyes snap open (when did they close?) as she realizes just how they’re positioned. He’s been sitting so still, she hadn’t noticed— her legs bracket his, knees hooked over his thighs. When he spreads his legs, it opens hers twice as wide. A hot rush of excitement spreads through her even as she tries to adjust herself to a less-compromising position.

Kuai’s having none of it. He bends his knees so that his calves press her ankles against the base of the throne, effectively trapping her as his hand skirts down.

“You’re already so wet for me,” he murmurs.

His finger circles her clit, stroking the bundle of nerves in too-light touches that make her twitch for more. If she’d thought he was being a tease before, this becomes torture. His fingers stroke over her clit agonizingly slow and firm, then light and fast, in patterns and shapes she loses track of the closer she gets to orgasm.

Every time she’s teetering at the edge, Kuai feels it crackle through her body and backs off before she can fall. By the time he plunges two fingers into her without bothering for a first, she’s panting and incoherent. Her head tips back as he starts pumping the digits into her, giving him access to suck and bite marks into her neck.

He curls his fingers, rubbing against that sweet spot inside her and she shakes. With her limited range of motion, she rocks with his movements, trying to get him faster and harder and more. So close. She’s so close…

“Anyone could walk in right now,” he whispers. It’s not true but Nix shivers anyway, eyes popping open to stare at the huge double-doors that closed behind her when she walked in.

“They could walk in and see you riding my fingers.”

She struggles against his hold on her wrists. Wanting to touch him, touch herself, do  _ something. _ His grip tightens, a clear indication that she’s not getting free until he wants her to. Not quite painful, but tight enough that she shudders. It’s as hot as it is frustrating.

“P-please,” she manages, “Please, please…”

“Would you like that? Would you like them to see how good you are for me?”

She makes a broken sound as his thumb skips over her sensitive clit.

“Answer me,” he commands, slowing to keep her just on the edge again.

She can barely get the air to speak, never mind the brain cells to answer. “Y-yes.”

Of course, he’s going to make it impossible. “Yes, what?”

She makes a desperate noise, writhing on his lap and getting nothing but frustration out of it. “Want them to see how good I am for you.”

He hums, pleased with her response and she bites her lip hard enough to be painful. It doesn’t exactly help, but it’s something to distract her for a moment.

“Would you like to come?” he asks.

She moans and nods, turning her face into his neck and praying that’s enough. Thankfully, it is this time and he grinds the heel of his hand against her clit while he fingers that spot inside her again. The first orgasm is more of a relief than anything after being denied for so long. She all but sobs as she rides it out, white-hot waves of ecstasy wracking her frame.

She whines as he pulls his hand away, too tired to do more than shift half-heartedly. He releases her wrists and strokes her cheek with his clean hand. Nix resists the urge to lean into that gentle touch, a task made easier when she hears a wet sound and his deep groan.

She glances over her shoulder, eyes widening when she sees him sucking his fingers clean. A weak sound escapes her and draws his eye. His pupils are blown so wide that there are only thin rings of pale iris left, but she still sees the wicked gleam in them.

“You taste so good,” he murmurs against her ear, “I want more.”

He taps her leg and tugs at her arm up to move. Her limbs shake as she scrambles to obey, body reluctant to move so soon after orgasm. Kuai helps by supporting her weight and guiding her the way he wants.

She ends up facing him with knees pressed atop either arm of the throne. The ice makes her hiss through her teeth, but her thoughts quickly derail as Kuai presses an open-mouthed kiss to her stomach. It’s not quite panic that sets in, but a sharp sort of anticipation.

“Y-You can’t—” she gasps.

His gaze flicks up to hers, smug as he grips her ass to hold her in place. “I can do whatever I want to you. You said you are mine, after all.”

The words spark her desire anew, burning hot and bright in the pit of her stomach like she didn’t just have a mind-numbing orgasm. Even so, he’s being ambitious—

“I-I don’t think I can…”

He smirks. “You can and you will.”

Before she can protest further, he licks a broad stripe the length of her slit. Pleasure scorches her nerves and rocks her frame. She catches herself with her hands on the back of the throne, nails chipping at the ice. It’s too much and not enough all at once; she’s over-sensitive but hungry for more.

His tongue works her over with smooth, sure strokes, more than familiar with the rhythms and patterns that bring her the most pleasure. Nix can only moan and try not to grind against his face, a task made almost impossible when two fingers enter her and match the movements of his mouth.

“Fuck… fuck, feels so good…” she whimpers, “I wanna come for you again.”

There’s no waiting this time, no keeping her on the edge. Ecstasy crashes over her a second time, more intense than the first and rips a scream from her. When she comes back, Kuai’s arranged her on his lap facing him this time. He’s holding her hair back from her face and sucking marks into her neck, his palm tracing up and down her spine.

For a few moments they stay there silent, as she catches her breath and he maps her body out with his hands. She knows the second he’s ready to continue because he shifts and she can feel his renewed erection pressing against her ass. Nix sets her teeth against his collarbone as she works up both the energy and the nerve to ask, leaving a pretty, dark mark on his pale skin.

Her voice is still shaking. “H-how do you want me?”

Kuai makes a low, contemplative noise as he guides her face up to his. Their kiss is slow and dirty, the taste of each other lingering on their tongues. Nix curls her arms around his broad shoulders and finally gets her chilly fingers in his hair.

His hands settle on the swell of her ass, his whole body tensing up her only warning. In one fluid motion, he’s standing with her secure against his body. Even though he doesn’t need the help and Nix knows he’ll never drop her, she wraps her legs around his waist and locks her ankles. With her secure and their mouths occupied, he bends at the knees and fumbles around for something on the ground.

He breaks the kiss and she occupies herself trying to mark up his neck as much as he’s marked up hers. He walks them around the side of the throne and even though he never answered her question, she’s starting to get a good idea of what it is. When he taps her thigh she uncoils her legs and settles on her bare feet, steadying herself with her palm on his abdomen.

“Turn around and bend over, hands on the arm,” he says, voice back to commanding.

She bites her lip and does as told, spinning so her back is to him again. Laid across the arm of the ice throne is her shirt. Up to this point, she hasn’t felt the cool air anymore but she appreciates his forethought. She sets her palms on the fabric, bunching it up in loose fists when she hears the rustle and clank of Kuai’s clothes and buckles.

Her back curves into the pretty arch that she knows drives him crazy, her flexible spine easily accommodating the exaggerated position with her ass in the air. Kuai’s low noise of appreciation is her reward, his calloused palm running down the length of her spine until he’s gripping her upturned hips. Nix moans and leans into him until her ass meets his pelvis, his dick rubbing against her soaked cunt.

“I’m going to break this throne fucking you,” he promises, voice low and heavy with lust.

She inhales sharply, tilting her hips in open invitation. “Gods, please.”

He must be hanging on by a thread because he doesn’t make her beg before sinking his cock into her. Nix whimpers and tries to jerk away, too sensitive to hold herself still for him. Luckily, Kuai anchors her in place with his hold, fingertips digging fresh bruises into her skin. No matter how she twists or flexes she can’t escape— not that she really wants to. Her nerves are just lit it up in the all best ways and it’s overwhelming.

When he’s seated inside her, there’s a breathless pause where they both try not to spontaneously combust. Kuai starts moving, a slow, easy slide so sweet that her arms immediately start shaking with the effort of holding herself up. Nix rocks back into him, encouraging him to go faster and harder until he’d pounding into her so hard she has to brace herself. There’s a concerning crack from the throne beneath her.

“You… you weren’t kidding,” she chokes out, voice pitched a little high.

“Making up for lost time.” Now she knows he’s gone because he’s speaking in fragments.

His arm shifts beneath her thigh, bending her leg at the knee and drawing it up to rest on the arm of the throne as well. She cries out at the next thrust that hits her hard and deep, burns through her whole body and shoots electricity up her spine. Whatever noise she makes must clue him in that it’s the right angle, because he slams into her and tears of ecstasy are slipping down her cheeks.

Kuai’s rhythm starts to falter and he snakes a hand over her hip to rub quick, harsh circles against her clit. That’s all it takes and three strokes later she’s coming so hard she sees stars, arms finally giving out. Kuai catches her, holds her up even as he reaches his own climax. They rest propped against the throne for a few moments before Kuai stirs, the more coherent of the two.

Nix whimpers when he pulls out but can’t do more than lean into him. She’s vaguely aware of them shifting, Kuai lifting her into his arms. She curls into his chest with a little smile, eyelids drooping as the afterglow makes her fuzzy.

There’s a brief rush of cold as Kuai teleports them out of the throne room and into theirs. He drops back onto the blankets with her lying on his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Nix nuzzles in and presses a kiss to one of the marks she left.

“Missed you,” she murmurs fondly.

“I missed you too,” he replies and they settle in for a nap.

 

The next morning over breakfast, they talk about what’s happened in the six months since they last saw each other. Nix goes first and chatters animatedly about her classes and Hanzo and how Takeda is almost ready for the final tests to become Chujin. They laugh over shenanigans from younger clan members and odd happenings on her missions.

Nix curls up in her chair and listen fondly as Kuai tells her about things she’s missed here— the snowmen have remained a fixture around the temple, apparently. The delicate process of telling Frost about their relationship to avoid any difficulties in the future. He also explains how he and several other Lin Kuei clansmen expanded his quarters to accommodate two people.

“Hanzo was talking about doing the same thing while I’m gone,” she tells him. “I think he said something about your shoulders being too broad to fit in my doorway.”

Kuai snorts and shakes his head when she tugs at the undershirt she’s stolen as a demonstration of his breadth. He doesn’t wear them often but they still smell like him, which is why neither of them complains when she pilfers them from their shared closet.

“Don’t put words in your grandmaster’s mouth, love,” he teases, “I distinctly remember  _ you _ said that last time I visited.”

She huffs and rolls her eyes, waving him off. “We can have the same observation, Kuai. You’re just unusually large.”

Ignoring her, Kuai presses a kiss to her forehead as he collects their dirty dishes for the sink. Nix hums in delight and smiles warmly up at him.

“And you were worried he would disapprove of us,” Kuai says.

Nix shrugs as she pours herself another cup of tea. “Stranger things have happened, my love.”

 

_ “Kuai and I… are in a relationship.” _

_ As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Nix braced for the worst. There was a deafening moment of silence that lasted an eternity in her mind. She couldn’t look at him, instead focused her gaze on the floor by his feet. Hopefully those boots of his wouldn’t swing for Kuai’s head anytime soon. As far as she could tell, Hanzo was frozen, processing her words. _

_ Any second now, he’d— _

_ He’d laugh? _

_ “G-grandmaster?” she asked, head snapping up to gawk at him. _

_ Hanzo was actually laughing at her. A full, genuine laugh that had him putting a hand to his forehead. Nix had the sinking thought that he was under the impression she was joking. Sure, she liked to goof around, but she wouldn’t about this and he should have known that. Or maybe he did and he was hysterical. Is this what a mental break looked like? _

_ The panic must have shown on her face because Hanzo sobered enough to speak around his grin. _

_ “Phoenix, I’ve known for months.” _

_ She spluttered and glanced at Kuai, bewildered. He seemed just as surprised and looked back at her, dumbfounded. “Y-you did?!” _

_ Hanzo arched an eyebrow at her in amusement. “Of course. You belong to a ninja clan, Nix. Did you really think it would stay a secret until you got here?” _

_ Well, yeah she kind of had. Who the fuck was spilling the hot gossip about the Lin Kuei to Hanzo Hasashi of all people? _

_ “So… you’re not mad?” she asked, head spinning. _

_ Hanzo’s smile turned kinder. He shook his head and crossed the office to place a hand on her shoulder. _

_ “At first I admit I was… taken aback, but after reading your reports and having time to meditate on it, my feelings changed.” He squeezed gently. “I’ve known you many years now and I am more interested in your happiness than antiquated traditions and rivalries.” _

_ Nix could already feel herself getting misty-eyed. And this whole time she’d thought Hanzo was emotionally stunted. She should have been giving him more credit. _

_ “Why didn’t you say something sooner?” she asked. “I’ve been freaking out for months!” _

_ Hanzo chuckled and crossed his arms. “I wanted to give you the chance to tell me in your own time.” _

_ So of course she started crying. Hanzo didn’t seem to mind and even Kuai handled it lightly, just wrapping an arm around her as she wiped at her eyes. _

_ “As for Takeda…” Hanzo began when the waterworks were over, “I wish you luck, my friend.” _

 

“He still wants to spar you,” Nix informs Kuai, bumping her shoulder into his. “I can’t hold him off forever.”

Kuai chuckles good-natured and nods. “He’ll get his opportunity.”


End file.
